This Is My Baby
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child? Golden Pair. OishixEiji. EijixOishi. Perfect Pair. TezukaxFuji. Mpreg.
1. Pregnancy Issues

Hey! I figured it was about time I wrote a Golden Pair Mpreg fic, so here it is. I must say though, they're not exactly the Eiji and Oishi from middle school! They're thirty-two years old in this one, and thanks to this amazing new website I found, they may take on some of the qualities of Tuti and Nagayan (my favorite Tenimyu Oishi and Eiji). I've been reading TutixNagayan fanfics nonstop, and they are just _amazing _on this website! It may be weird to say, but I fucking _love _Tuti! He's so awesome, and spazzy, and funny! And his laugh is hilarious! I love it! He's my laptop background, so I can just stare at him all day!

Alright, enough of the creepy, stalkerish talk. Anyway, Golden Pair. _Love _them! They're adorable! I've always wanted to write a fanfic for them, but I just didn't have the inspiration! And now, I've finally got it! After I finished writing this chapter, I realized my story will be taking on qualities of the movie "Baby Mama", but you'll see there are many differences to it.

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) M... for handjobs in an elevator (Yum).

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 1

* * *

Eiji paced back and forth nervously in the kitchen of the apartment, eagerly awaiting for the alarm on his phone's stopwatch to go off. The last few minutes had felt like hours to him, and he could hardly contain the nervousness that coursed through him. Was this it? Was this going to be the time? What was Oishi going to say, even if it didn't work?

He was so busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice the beeping coming from his cell, until it started to vibrate too. He almost dropped it, but instead he squeezed it tightly, walked over to the counter, and looked down. Sure enough - just like the last six times he'd done it - there was a little negative sign.

"What are we doing wrong?" He whined out loud, as he picked up the pregnancy test and threw it into the trash. "Syuuichiro's going to be upset again."

"About what?"

Eiji turned to find his lover standing just outside the doorway to the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He was still soaking wet, and the droplets of water landing on the floor around him made Eiji a little annoyed, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just plopped down into a chair and stared at the floor.

"I'm not pregnant." He mumbled sadly. "Why hasn't it worked, Syu?"

The other man sighed and walked over to where Eiji sat, before kneeling in front of him. "It doesn't always work out the first time, you know that. We just have to try some more."

"We've already tried six times!" His redheaded lover shouted angrily. "And we never used protection in high school, or when you were in college! Even though you never actually came inside, I still should've gotten pregnant!" He looked down to his stomach, and held it. "Maybe we just can't have any babies."

"Don't say that. It'll happen eventually. We just need to try some different things."

"Like what?"

Oishi smiled softly, and wiped away the tears streaming down Kikumaru's face. "I don't know. But we can talk to a doctor about it." He wrapped the smaller body up in his arms. "Believe me Eiji, I know how frustrating this is, but we can't get upset. What if the test lied, and you actually _are _pregnant? We can't have you stressing out, or we might lose the baby."

"I'm sorry." Eiji sniffed.

"Don't apologize. Just take a deep breath, and calm down a little. I'm going to get dressed, and then we'll see if we can do a walk-in appointment today to meet with a doctor. Does that sound alright?"

"Nn."

Oishi smiled again, and kissed Eiji's forehead. "Good."

He made his way to the bedroom to change, leaving Eiji out in the kitchen alone. He stared at all the little puddles littering the wood floor he'd cleaned only an hour before, and felt his stomach turn with anger, but he didn't yell or throw a tantrum like he did back when they'd first moved in together. He just grabbed a few paper towels, got down on his knees, and wiped up every last drop of liquid his lover had left behind.

He'd grown used to doing most of the housework around their apartment, because Oishi worked every day of the week. Thursdays were the only days he actually had off, because the therapists' office wasn't as busy during work hours as it was on the weekends, when the patients were usually free. Eiji didn't like the idea of only spending one day out of the week with his boyfriend, but there was no way they'd be able to support themselves and a baby if he worked less than that, especially since Eiji himself didn't have a job.

Once in a while he'd go to gymnast competitions (only if Oishi could go too), and earn a small sum of earnings there; but other than that, he played the role of homemaker.

And it sorely pissed him off when Oishi did stuff to ruin their spotless home. It wasn't like the redhead sat around all day doing nothing; he worked hard too. It took him hours to clean the whole apartment; and most of the time he was only doing the easy stuff, like changing the sheets, sweeping, and separating their clean clothes from the dirty ones. If he _really _had to clean, then it took half the week. And not only did he do all the cleaning, he also cooked, did their laundry - usually by hand to save money - and paid the bills.

And Oishi thought that just because he had a 'real' job, he could walk all over Kikumaru's best efforts to keep their home presentable. It was very uncharacterisitic of him, because back in school, he'd been the one that needed everything neat and in its place, while Eiji just left mess after mess in his wake. But the acrobat just figured Oishi was stressed, and tired after having to deal with patients who were recovering from some kind of physical injury.

The stories Syuuichiro told, of how his discharged patients looked when they came in, compared to when they left, really tore at Eiji's heart sometimes. He could only imagine what his lover must be going through, having to _see _those people, and _talk_ to them on a daily basis, and listen to them explain just how they'd ended up temporarily disabled in the first place.

That's why he didn't argue, or yell whenever Oishi left behind a mess, because he understood that the man had a job a lot harder than his; he just didn't like it when Oishi didn't seem to appreciate all the things he did for him.

"Hey, what are you doing on the floor?"

Eiji looked up. Oishi stood before him in a pair of jeans and an old, faded t-shirt (the man had no fashion sense whatsoever), giving him a curious look.

"You just left some water behind, so I was drying it." He mumbled back.

"Sorry." His lover knelt down and gently took the paper towels away. "I'll finish doing it for you. It's my mess after all."

That ticked the redhead off even more. He tried his hardest to keep everthing tidy and perfect, but whenever Oishi caught him doing it, he took over. It was like he thought Eiji was incapable of doing it right; like his cleaning wasn't up to his standards. He didn't complain though, when he came home to a fresh pair of clothes for the next day, or a clean bath to soak in, or laundered sheets to sleep in; but yet he still felt the need to take Eiji's only work away from him, whenever he had the chance.

"That seems to be about all of it, right?" He asked, standing up next to his lover. "Do you see anything else, Eiji?"

The redhead shook his head.

"Alright then, let's go."

Oishi found their jackets neatly hung in the closet by the bedroom, and pulled them down from the hangers before shrugging into his own. When he walked back over to Eiji, he gently kissed the red hair, and held onto the jacket while his lover slipped his arms in.

Eiji was silently starting to fume in front of him, but thankfully he couldn't see. Otherwise, he might have gotten slapped. Once again, his lover had tried to help him out, clean up his mess, make his life easier, and he couldn't even say 'thank you'. No, he was too worried about taking the task away and doing it for himself, to realize that he never would have even noticed it had Eiji not started to do it on his own. They would've come home to an apartment of smelly and moldy wood, but he didn't give Eiji the credit he deserved for not wanting that. Nope, he was too selfish like that.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly from over Kikumaru's shoulder. "You seem to be really quiet this morning, and upset. Did I do something wrong?"

Eiji feigned a smile and shook his head. "I'm fine. You didn't do anything. Let's go."

He waited patiently in the hall beside his lover while the apartment door was closed and locked, before they walked to the elevator and stepped in. Like always, he reached out for the button that would take them to the first floor, but for some reason Oishi beat him to it, and intertwined their outstretched hands once they'd begun to move downward.

This was another thing that angered him: when Oishi treated him like a patient. As if his lover couldn't reach out and press the button himself, but had to have him do it. Eiji was the one to push it any other time; why was he suddenly taking even the most trivial tasks away from him?

A pair of lips pressed to his cheek, and he couldn't help but squeeze the hand holding his tightly, in anger. Did he think he could just brush everything off with a kiss? Didn't he realize how much he was treating his lover like a child? They were thirty-two years old for goodness sake. Eiji didn't need a parent to guide him anymore.

Oishi misunderstood though, what the tightening of his lover's grip meant. He took it as a sign that the redhead had enjoyed his little show of affection, and so he turned Eiji to him before pushing their lips together. Normally, he wouldn't have been so bold, but they hadn't had sex in almost three weeks; he was getting kind of restless.

He pushed Eiji up against the handrail, and ran his tongue over the redhead's soft lips; they tasted like the fruit they'd had with breakfast. Next, his hands were pushing the unbuttoned jacket and designer t-shirt away from the lithe body, so he could feel the soft skin below.

Eiji had begun mewling softly in his grip, and was using the rail for support as his legs grew weak. He couldn't stop Oishi, no matter how much he wanted to. The man just made him feel so good.

Their lips met again, and Eiji's arms wrapped around his lover's neck. _Gods _he was so turned on right now. Why? Because normally, Oishi wouldn't allow them to have sex in an elevator. But they'd gone without for three weeks, so even though he was incredibly irritated at the moment, he just couldn't resist. Oishi seemed incapable of holding back as well, if this eager approach of his was anything to go by.

Their hips pressed together at some point, and Eiji knew that if the doors didn't open soon, he'd be completely naked, and complying to Oishi's every wish. Already, they were achingly hard, and he wasn't sure if he could really just hold out until they got back home, if they didn't release their urges at this very moment.

Oishi's hand slipped down his torso, and into his pants. He followed the same action, and released a needy moan when long fingers began groping his erection. Oishi's head fell against his shoulder as his own digits went to work, and light kisses were now being placed all over his sensitive skin.

He was almost there, and they hadn't even made direct contact yet. But why would he care when those skillful fingers were giving him what he'd wanted for three weeks? They may have been getting up there in age, but that didn't mean their sex drive had depleted in the least, or that the sensitivity of his body was any different from the first time he'd been touched sexually, back in high school. He was still able to get off easily, especially if he hadn't been able to let himself go for such a long stretch of time (it was long for them anyways).

"Nn... Syuuichiro..." He heard himself moan out. "I'm... almost-"

At that very moment, the elevator doors groaned and slid open, prompting Oishi to pull away and straighten himself up again. Eiji was left panting against the handrail, his jacket halfway down his arms, his shirt up around his neck, and his pants crooked and sagging. He didn't have the strength to move, he didn't have the _focus_ to move. All he wanted right now, was to come, and he wasn't sure he could function properly until he got just that.

"Eiji, come on. We're here." Oishi was chuckling as he adjusted Eiji's clothing himself, before he was pulling the redhead out of the elevator, and into the lobby of the apartment building. Luckily, no one was loitering around in there, so there was no chance they'd been seen. And it gave Eiji enough time to just _slightly _regain his senses, and hide the flush to his skin before they stepped outside onto the street.

The winter snow had cleared up quite a few weeks ago, but the cold had surely remained, forcing the couple to pull out their gloves from their jacket pockets, and slip them on. Eiji also found a folded scarf in one of his, and wrapped that around his quickly reddening neck before he felt Oishi link their arms, and coax him to be on their way.

There was a hospital nearby, only about ten blocks away, so they didn't bother waiting for a bus; not when they could save money and get exercise, and just walk there.

That wouldn't have been their thought process when they'd first moved to the apartment, because ten blocks in the city was a longer distance than many people predicted. It could take a while to get that far, especially on a bus that had to make extra stops, and go out of the way to make sure it did its proper route. But they'd grown used to walking everywhere, and after many years of living in the middle of the bustle, ten blocks was like a trip to the bathroom from their bedroom: nothing.

They walked silently for most of the trip, until Oishi suggested they stop and get something hot to warm themselves up. Eiji nodded his agreement, and only a minute later they were in line at a café, waiting to order. Many people stared them down, both in awe and disgust, but they igonored it for the most part.

It was usually the teenagers, and younger people, that drooled over them, more so Oishi than Eiji. Even though many girls fawned over him for being so cute, many men and women preferred Oishi because of his serious aura, and handsome features.

But it was the older members of the public that viewed them as repulsive, because those men and women believed that a relationship like theirs was a sin. They didn't care that males had adapted to give birth as well, or that everything a woman could do for her child, a male mother could do too; they only focused on the fact that there were two men in a sexual relationship, and it bothered them.

It wasn't like Eiji and Oishi cared anyways. They'd been dealing with people like that for sixteen years; eighteen if they counted back to the time when Fuji announced his sexual preferences to half of their graduating class. Those citizens had never known what it was like to just love someone for who they were, not what kind of genitals they had. Eiji and Oishi had been the best of friends for years before they realized that everything they wanted in a person was right in front of them.

Before that point, they'd only tried to date girls. Oishi had gone out with a slew of female classmates in their first year and a half of high school, and all of them had had a reddish tint to their hair, and claimed to be extremely flexible. Eiji had only dated one girl, and she was the most worrisome person he'd ever met. They'd liked hanging out with their female companions, but it just wasn't the same as when they were together; there was a missing piece that could only be put into its place when they were around each other. Everything felt so natural and normal, and it was on the day of Eiji's sixteenth birthday that they finally admitted they liked each other more than they'd originally thought.

They'd talked for a long time (somehow Eiji had calmed down long enough to accomplish that), and then they were dating a week later. And now, after sixteen years, they were still a happy couple... most of the time anyway.

That's why those who wanted to discriminate, didn't affect them. Because they knew they were happy together, and that's all that mattered. Who cared if they had the same physical make-up? Who cared that they were one of the newer generations that wanted to take advantage of the fact that they could have children without involving a woman, or expensive and confusing medical testing? They were with each other, they were happy, they were in love, and that's all they needed.

After a long while of standing and glancing around at all the decorations, they finally made it to the counter. Oishi ordered for them, knowing exactly what Eiji craved at a time like this: raspberry hot chocolate.

He actually preferred to have some kind of weirdly-flavored coffee, but since they'd been trying for a baby (for the sixth time), he wasn't allowed to drink it. Neither wanted to risk the chance of harm to their child, so they avoided anything that was potentially dangerous as soon as they said they were ready to attempt pregnancy again. Eiji wasn't even allowed to stand next to his boyfriend when he smoked, because Oishi always said that second-hand was worse than direct.

Oishi paid for their hot beverages since he was the one carrying the money, and Eiji received their steaming cups of cocoa and tea, before they made it back out to the street. The redhead gently held his paper cup with two hands once he'd given Oishi his, and blew over the top of the liquid softly. His mouth had a low tolerance for pain, so it was going to be a few minutes of this trivial task before he'd actually take a sip. Oishi on the other hand, had already swallowed down three mouthfuls of his tea, and seemed mostly unaffected by the heat burning all the way down to his stomach.

There was more silence as they made their way down the next few blocks, and it was only after Oishi had found a trashcan to throw his empty cup into, that he began to make conversation. He didn't really know what to say, since Eiji was usually the one to start their talks, but today the redhead seemed a little stressed out, so he figured it was up to him to come up with something to make some noise between them. He didn't like it when Eiji was quiet like this.

"So..." He started, as his gaze turned down to his feet. He had to think up something quick, or he'd lose Eiji's attention. What could he talk about? Babies seemed out of the question, since their test for conception had given them the answer they didn't want... again, and it wasn't like he didn't know what his acrobatic lover did every day at home, so what was there to converse about? "...My hours at the office changed."

"Again?" The redhead responded, before lightly sipping his cocoa.

"Yes, again." Oishi smiled a little. "But they're better this time. In two weeks, I'll stop going in on Saturdays and Sundays, and I'll have Wednesdays off."

"Nn." Eiji hummed flatly; clearly he wasn't as excited as Oishi thought he'd be. "But won't that mean less money?"

"For now, yes. We've been receiving less and less patients from the surrounding hospitals, so a lot of us don't have anything to do most of the time. A few of my personal patients have actually been transferred over to my colleagues, because they don't have any patients of their own at the moment."

"It's because they only care about the money." Eiji stated. "Nobody actually cares about the patient. You're the only one at that office that chose to be a therapist to help people, because of what happened to Tezuka in middle school. If your co-workers put as much passion into their job as they did into cashing their checks, then they'd have just as many patients as you do."

Oishi smiled. It was nice to hear his lover compliment him in such a way. He _did_ try his hardest to make his patients feel good and comfortable; and it sure showed when they recommended him to their friends and family, and came into the office with smiles on their faces, and gifts for him, to say 'thank you'. He was happy enough just to see that, but when he heard those words come from Eiji, it only made him feel better about himself.

The redhead had a knack for that. He could say even the simplest, most subtle compliment, and it would still send Oishi into a dimension of euphoria. It was Eiji's words that meant the most to him, so they were what he lived by, and it felt good to do so. Most of the time.

His words could have the complete opposite affect as well. Even if it wasn't obvious, every little insult or put-down he uttered could send Oishi's world crashing to the ground. Even if he knew Eiji was just kidding around; whatever he said, his lover took to heart.

"Thank you, Eiji." He breathed out. "That means a lot."

Kikumaru seemed to perk up a bit, and he flashed a smile at his partner. Oishi was glad that this one wasn't forced, because he truly believed Eiji had the most beautiful smile, when it was genuine. Everyone he met fell under his spell, when he upturned his lips and exposed his shiny teeth; it was the reason he'd always been so spoiled, and why Oishi just couldn't say 'no' to him.

The smile he enjoyed the most from the redhead, was the one that came just after they'd finished making love. Not because they'd let all their feral drives run wild only moments before, but because they got to be so close, it was almost as if they'd molded into one. Their skin was always touching, their bodies were always in sync, their mouths were always uttering 'I love you' in between gasps and moans. They knew exactly what to do, to make the other achieve the best orgasm he could; but they knew it was because of their love, that they had each other completely memorized.

And every time - after their highs had faded, and they lay panting and cuddling in bed - Eiji had the biggest, most wonderful, smile of satiation spread across his face. And Oishi couldn't help but kiss those soft lips, and want to ravish his stunning body all over again. He was just so perfect, especially when he showed that breathtaking expression.

"Hey, you can't smoke next to me right now, remember?"

Oishi looked down the length of his nose, and noticed that he had in fact lit a cigarette, which left his lover less than happy. But the thing was, he hadn't realized he'd done it, until Eiji said something. It had become such a habit to just pull one out, and smoke, that most of the time he did it unconsciously.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled nervously, before he bent down and rubbed the lit end against the sidewalk. Burned pieces crumbled away, leaving his fresh cigarette half gone, but at least it wasn't lit anymore. And with Eiji right next to him, he didn't really mind that it'd been wasted. "You didn't inhale too much, right?" He asked worriedly once he'd stood straight again.

"I held my breath." Eiji replied, waving a hand in front of his face. "But just in case, let's hope that test earlier _was_ telling the truth."

Oishi shoved his cigarette pack back into his jacket pocket, as he gave his lover a fake pout. "You're going to make me feel guilty, Eiji." He said. "You know I don't do it deliberately."

Eiji's smile returned, looking a bit more mischievous than before. "So, you pulling out a cigarette, shoving it into your mouth, lighting it, and inhaling, was all just a big accident?" He asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean." Oishi sighed amusedly.

"Yeah, I do."

Eiji rejoined their arms, and planted a kiss on his partner's cheek. It was so easy to get Oishi flustered, as he'd discovered back in their high school days. There was one time when he'd spent a little too long laughing at the embarrassing erection his best friend was sporting during a private study date at the Kikumaru house, and the teasing that had ensued surely got him worked up.

This time it wasn't that bad; but there were instances when the man would turn all red and start breathing heavily, almost like he was going to throw a tantrum; and Eiji loved it. Why else would he tease Oishi to no end? To get that hilarious reaction out of him, of course.

Minutes dragged by without any more conversation. Oishi didn't mind it though; he was just glad Eiji was acting his normal, cheery self again. Even after they'd had another bout of bad news, he was still able to be so lively and airy; like he didn't have a problem in the world. He knew though, that it broke the redhead's heart every time one of those pregnancy tests turned out negative; that's why it was so nice to see this bubbly side of Eiji pop out, because it made him feel better too.

After almost two years of trying for their first child, he was in the same mind-set as his lover, but he didn't want to show it. He honestly believed that there was little chance they'd ever have a baby, since they hadn't conceived by now; and it tore him apart to look at Eiji, and think that there would never be any biological offspring for them to care for, or love.

When Eiji smiled like that though, Oishi relaxed. He didn't feel guilty about their inability to get pregnant, because Eiji wasn't upset about it anymore; he'd forgotten all about the failed attempt, and would patiently wait until they agreed to try once more, to think anything about it.

But then, why were they going to a hospital? If Eiji had truly let it go, then they wouldn't be travelling down the middle of a busy sidewalk, on their way to get an appointment, and settle this issue once and for all. Did that mean he was faking happiness then? Was he still just as miserable as he'd been that morning, when the pregnancy test had shown him something he didn't want to see?

He knew Eiji well enough to tell when he was faking or not, but for some reason, he found himself worrying. Was he only imagining it? Was Eiji really unhappy? When had they gotten to this point: when he started to doubt his ability to read his boyfriend's mind? When had Eiji gotten so good at tricking him, if that's what he was really doing?

The hospital loomed closer, and panic settled into Oishi's body. What if they _couldn't_ have children? How was Eiji going to react? They'd been trying for so long; he'd probably be heartbroken. If only he hadn't opened his big mouth, then he wouldn't be mentally tearing himself apart.

"Syu-san, quit pulling like that. It hurts."

He stopped completely, forcing Eiji to bounce back to him, which nearly sent them to the ground. He'd been unconsciously slowing them down as they drew closer to the hospital, and now that it was only a few more steps away, he found he couldn't make himself move any closer. He'd frozen: out of nervousness, anticipation, guilt, and worry. He didn't like hurting Eiji, but if the news they were about to get was anything like he thought it was going to be, surely he was going to feel shitty about what he'd done.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eiji shouted. "Why did you stop like that?"

Oishi couldn't help himself, as he pulled his lover into a tight hug. His lips pressed to a soft stretch of skin, letting them linger longer than usual, before he buried his face into Eiji's shoulder, and squeezed tighter. Eiji let out a grunt at the sudden loss of air in his body, but he didn't object to the embrace surrounding him. It wasn't often that Oishi hugged him like this, and he knew it was because the man was nervous, and maybe guilty.

The anticipation was killing him just as much as it was his lover, but Oishi didn't seem to notice that. He would only be thinking of what _he'd_ done wrong, to get them to this position. But Eiji wasn't blaming him for anything, no matter what they were going to learn inside that hospital.

"Hey, I'm nervous too." He whispered against Oishi's ear. "But you haven't done anything wrong. _Nothing's _wrong. So, let's go in there, and listen to what the doctors have to say. And even if we hear something bad, let's agree to be happy that we've still got each other when we leave. Okay?"

Oishi exhaled loudly, before nodding. Eiji was right. They'd still have each other. That was the most important thing, when it came down to it. And just knowing that gave him the courage to pull back, kiss Eiji, then guide him the last few feet to the hospital, where he happily held open a door for the two of them to go through.

* * *

As you can see, Oishi acts a little less like his middle school self, and a little like Tuti. At least_ I_ think so. He smokes, he's a little more laid back, and he's not as serious. Although he's still a lot more serious than Tuti. And Eiji has matured quite a bit. Some of his immaturity will resurface later on, but for this chapter, I wanted to show off how much he'd grown up.

I would like at least two reviews, please! And if I get them, I'll update within the next week.


	2. The News

Hey ya'll, how're you doing? I'm great, because this is chapter number two! And it's all here for you to read. This is sort of an end to the tangent that was the first chapter, and more of an opening to the main point/storyline of the fic. And may I just say now, I looked online for some of the information that I stated in this chapter, and I did the math myself-even though it's been a year since I've taken any sort of math class-so if I _am _wrong in any way, feel free to correct me.

**PR1NC3SSMUFF1NL0V3- **You'll find out by chapter four what Fuji has to do with all of this, and I'm very glad that you've enjoyed the first chapter. And not to be nitpicky, but they're all 32 right now, not 33. Fuji and Oishi's birthdays will happen soon, though.

**sweetiebee- **Thank you for loving it. And here's the update.

**Anonymous**- Your bad feeling may very well be correct, and you'll find out in this chapter. And thank you for saying it sounds serious and mature. That's mostly what I'm going for in this fanfic. There will be funny parts of course, but overall I want it to be toned down and grown up.

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) M... **M**ore handjobs :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 2

* * *

They'd been waiting for almost three hours, and Eiji was starting to get fidgety. Nervously, his fingers tapped against the armrest of his chair, and his teeth knawed at his bottom lip, until he was sure he could taste the iron tang of blood. Oishi, having noticed his lover's anxiousness, reached out and took hold of a trembling hand, before bringing it to his lips to kiss softly.

"Calm down a little, okay?" He said, trying to comfort the stressing redhead. "Remember what you said outside."

"I know." Eiji responded with a large gulp. "But I can't help feeling nervous about what they'll say. We might not be able to have any children, and if that's the case, then one of us is the cause for it. One of us is infertile."

Oishi slid from his chair, down onto his knees, and held Eiji's hands tight in his own as he urged the redhead to look him in the eyes. "But even if that's true, Eiji, it's not our faults. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't cause."

"But what about a baby? We've been planning and saving for years. What will we do if the doctor says there's no chance? Will we have just wasted all that time? And all that happiness?"

"Of course not." Oishi let a small smile grace his lips. "I wouldn't trade any second with you for the world, even if our hard work was in vain. I'll be just as happy growing old alone with you, if those tests return negative, than if we _did_ end up having a baby. You're the most important thing to me, Eiji, and as long I can wake up beside you in the morning, I'm as happy as I could possibly be."

Eiji merely snorted, and rolled his eyes. "You're so weird sometimes."

"But it's why you love me, right?"

He pretended to contemplate the sentence for a few seconds, scaring Oishi in just the slightest, before he leaned forward and kissed the kneeling man's lips. "Yeah, I guess so."

Oishi let a sigh of relief escape him. He didn't know why he'd freaked out so much in that short span of Eiji's teasing, but he felt almost like the redhead had seriously been debating his love. This thought had only passed through his mind for a nanosecond before it was gone again, but he couldn't help but wonder why it had even come about to begin with. He knew Eiji loved him with all his heart, so why had thoughts of a different answer seeped into his thought process, and scared the living hell out of him?

"What's wrong?"

Eiji's bright blue eyes stared at him curiously, forcing him to release a chuckle. He didn't know why he'd done it, but it just felt so right to let it out. Eiji looked completely confused by his sudden change in state, but after leaning up and giving the redhead a passionate kiss, he knew all questions and worries were forgotten.

He stood up again, without breaking the kiss, forcing Eiji to lean back in his chair until his head bumped against the backrest. His arms wrapped around Oishi's neck to bring them closer, and his hips thrust up as his body recalled their little moment in the elevator. He'd been so focused on the tests they'd taken, and the results that were due back within the hour, that he'd completely forgotten how horny he was. And the fact that he hadn't been able to come earlier only made it worse.

He was already panting and moaning, and all they'd done was kiss. But he was being _tortured. _Oishi had been so busy with work lately, that sex was cast to the bottom of their 'to do' list for the last three weeks, which he found was hard enough to deal with. But then, to be teased right to the brink of orgasm, only to be left hanging for three more hours; Eiji truly believed that he wouldn't be able to think straight again until he finally let everything go. And he wasn't going to let Oishi stop touching him until he did.

"Eiji..."

Oishi groaned out his name, against his lips, while a set of fingers slipped underneath the hem of his shirt. He couldn't help but whine out in need and anticipation as those calloused digits rubbed at his stomach, causing Oishi to unintentionally shove their hips together as his member twitched in arousal. This elicited a moan from the both of them, one that could probably be heard through the room's walls, but they weren't in any position to care at the moment.

Their lips parted briefly, in order for them to catch their breaths. And while they did so, the opportunity to unbutton their pants and move their hands into place, had been taken.

Oishi teasingly rubbed his thumb over Eiji's sensitive and leaking tip, causing the redhead to arch up into the touch, and further stain the front of his briefs with pre-come. And then their hands were shoving their undergarments away, so they could stroke each other in sync, at a steady pace.

Their mouths were pressed back together in a fierce kiss, one that was far rougher than the previous. Oishi bit down on Eiji's upper lip, drawing out a little speck of blood that he licked away gently, before Eiji retaliated and did the same to him. When all the damage had been nursed, they let their tongues reach out and explore the other's orifice, even though they had memorized what it was like many years prior.

Eiji pulled back only a few seconds later, his eyes glazed over, and his chest heaving from lack of air, as he struggled to get the words he so desperately wanted to say, out of his mouth. "Syu... I-I'm coming... coming..." His whole body convulsed as he was sent into probably the most amazing handjob induced orgasm he'd ever had, and he was sure glad he hadn't been interrupted before he'd had the chance to achieve it.

Syuuichiro smiled in amusement at just how fast his - now spent - lover had climaxed, but he couldn't blame the redhead for having ejaculated so quickly, because he knew he wouldn't last much longer either, thanks to that tease in the elevator.

He felt Eiji's soft fingers move faster along the length of his erection as he reached over the doctor's desk, and grabbed a handful of tissues to clean up with. Lips moved to suck at his collarbone while he thoroughly wiped off his dirtied hand, but his multitasking was short-lived as the heat in his lower stomach swelled, and his muscles clenched. He was forced to grip the arms of Eiji's chair for balance as his orgasm grew closer, and that mouth pressed to the sensitive area around his neck didn't help to hold back any of his groans or gasps for more.

"Eiji!"

He shoved the redhead's hand away, just in time to move the tissues down to his throbbing member, and catch everything that came spurting out. As his orgasm overtook him, he unconsciously squeezed his eyes shut, and his upper body jerked forward with each wave of pure bliss that rushed through him, until he found himself slumped against Eiji's warm body, breathing in the scent of fruit and cologne.

They rested that way for a good while, bodies pressed together, hands roaming all over, until finally, Oishi backed off and plopped down into his own chair again. He pulled his underwear up to its usual position, before readjusting his jeans so he could button them. Then he grabbed another group of tissues to wrap his dirty ones up in, and deposited them into the trashbin located on the left side of the doctor's desk.

Eiji, who'd slumped down in a comfortable and lazy position in his chair, was laughing now that his mind wasn't so hazy. And Oishi found himself chuckling too; he knew what the redhead found so funny.

"I can't believe we just jerked each other off in a doctor's office." He said.

"I can't believe you _let _us." Eiji shot back, only spurring them to laugh harder.

Neither could remember the last time they'd had a moment like this. Back in school, they'd spent hours making each other die of laughter, but after moving in together, around the time Oishi turned twenty-three, almost all of it had stopped. They still had their instances, of course, when one of them would mutter something the other found hilarious, which sent them into a fit. But it had become extremely rare for something like that to occur.

It was probably because of how much Eiji had grown up, and matured over the past sixteen years. He'd always been the carefree, comedic one out of the two of them, and he'd kept Oishi laughing constantly, whether it be from a joke, or just from how cute he acted. But the redhead was definitely an adult now, with responsibilities and duties; he didn't have time to go around acting like the Kikumaru Eiji from middle school... unless they were roleplaying during sex.

He knew Oishi wholeheartedly loved him, no matter the age, but it was when he threw on a pair of black spandex, covered by an old pair of white tennis shorts, and topped off with a blue and white jersey, that Oishi really went crazy. Eiji would straddle his lap, a tennis racket in hand, talking with the word 'nya' thrown into every sentence. His body would make all sorts of crazy bends that resembled his old acrobatic tricks, and then he'd act all innocent and nervous when Oishi finally snapped and jumped him.

Those were usually the nights that resulted in some premature ejaculation, mostly on Oishi's part, but they were also the ones that had them going at it until the sun shone in through their bedroom curtains. Whether they were making out, rubbing their hands across the other's flushed, wet skin, or lost in the midst of making love - it didn't matter. They did anything and everything during that time, until their alarm clock alerted them it was time to stop, so Oishi could get ready for work.

Oishi sighed happily now that he was all laughed out, and snuck a quick look down at his watch. There were only fifteen minutes left until the end of the hour, which meant that the doctor was due back in to see them at any point before that. Suddenly, he felt the weight of worry return, and things weren't as funny as they'd been only a few short moments ago.

He glanced over at Eiji, who was still gasping for breath and holding his stomach, and eased up a little. If Eiji wasn't worrying, then he shouldn't be either. And not at such an opportune time, when he could see nothing but pure beauty and perfection radiate from the redhead. He just couldn't help himself as he leaned over, and brushed his lips over Eiji's cheek.

"I love you." He breathed softly. "So much."

Eiji smiled back at him. "I love you too." He said.

A knock at the door ended their little sentimental moment, and they both turned in their chairs to find the doctor they'd met with almost fours hours before, step into the room. He was an older man, with wrinkles next to his eyes and mouth, and a thick pair of glasses that enlarged his dark brown irises to make him look like a bug. His black hair was messy - probably combed that way to cover up the bald spots - and streaks of white and grey had blended in, putting Eiji's guess of the man's age at about ninety, while Oishi had a more realistic prediction of fifty-five.

His expression gave nothing away as he moved around Eiji's side of the room, to take a seat at his desk. A folder dropped onto the wooden face, and Eiji could see the words 'Kikumaru-Oishi Test Results' written across the front. He unconsciously reached out to take hold of his boyfriend's hand, uncaring that there was a third person right in front of them, and the small squeeze he received in return lightened his heart, if only a little.

The doctor gave each of his patients a long, blank look through his glasses, before pulling them off to rub at his eyes. It only made the couple more anxious by the suspence this man was building up.

"Sensei... what does it say?" Oishi was the one to finally break the silence, and ask.

"Oishi-san, Kikumaru-san..." The doctor replaced his glasses, and opened the folder before him. "I'm afraid I have bad news." He looked up. "You cannot have children together."

"W-why not?" Eiji stuttered. His eyes had already filled with tears, and they threatened to fall at any second.

"Because _you_, Kikumaru-san, are infertile."

The words seemed to echo on forever in his head. _He _was the infertile one? _He _was the one that couldn't reproduce? How? Why? Oishi was the one who smoked, and ate all kinds of junk, and who's sperm count was probably almost zero because of all that, _and_ the fact that they usually had sex non-stop... but it was _Eiji_ who was incapable of producing children? What kind of world was this?

"According to Oishi-san's test results, even if you _were _fertile, it would've been very unlikely that you would actually conceive. His sperm count is very low. Which leads me to believe that you two aren't living very healthy. If that's the case, then we may have solved the reason for your infertility."

"Eiji's always lived healthy." Oishi cut in. "I'm the one that smokes and orders out all the time. Eiji only eats homecooked meals, he rarely drinks, and he's never smoked or done drugs. And our usual doctor told him he's perfectly healthy."

"That's true. Our tests _did _determine that." The old man looked over the papers stacked into the file. "There's no suspicion of any kind of diseases, STD or otherwise, and the ultrasound didn't show any signs of tumors or abnormalities. My colleagues and I concluded that if the problem wasn't poor living habits, or any other factors that the tests dismissed, then it was a - as we usually say with women - decreased ovarian reserve. In other words, a low egg count."

"Low egg count?" Oishi asked curiously. "I didn't know that could be a problem."

"Oh yes. Many women, and now men, have been... 'diagnosed' with it. Using Kikumaru-san as the example, I'll explain what might have caused this." The doctor stood, and moved around his desk, before he sat down upon the surface of it, just in front of the couple. He didn't want to seem distant from them any longer, because he understood that hearing something like this was very heart wrenching. If he could make them feel even a _little_ comforted, then he'd do it.

"When Kikumaru-san was born, he should've had around one to two million eggs within him. During childhood, most of those eggs would have left the body, and upon reaching puberty, he should've had down to around forty thousand. As he grew older, more and more would've exited, so now that he's in his early thirties, the number should be about twenty-six to twenty-seven thousand.

"My guess is, that when Kikumaru-san hit puberty, the process screwed up, and he lost more eggs than he should have, bringing his count down to a staggeringly low number. You two told me you've been trying for a child for two years now, and that you never used protection when you were in school..." He paused. "Either Kikumaru-san's number is below one hundred, or there are no eggs left at all. I'm sorry."

Eiji felt a thumb wipe at his tear-stained cheek, and his hold on Oishi's hand tightened. Hopefully that would help him to stop crying. He didn't want to worry Oishi, and make him feel guilty, because they'd wanted a baby so bad, and now they couldn't have one that shared their DNA. He was perfectly fine with it just being the two of them, but it was disappointing to know that there would never be a child that was biologically tied to the both of them.

But wait...

"If there _are _eggs though, that means there's a chance. Right?"

The doctor nodded. "A very low one, but yes. The expectancy to get pregnant, if calculated by every month, at _your _age, would be around twenty percent, _normally_. If your count is at, let's say one hundred again, then the chances of you conceiving are... far less than one percent. Around eighty thousandths, if my math is correct." He shifted his body as Oishi sent him just the slightest glare. "But there's an alternative, you know. Kikumaru-san is still capable of being a father. His secondary tests determined that he has a high sperm count."

"No, I want to be a mommy." Eiji hiccuped, shaking his head. "That's what I've _always _wanted."

"And that's the only way it's going to happen." Oishi nodded his head in agreement to his lover's objection. "If Eiji can't be the mother, then we're stopping our attempts to have children altogether." He wiped another batch of tears away from Eiji's face, and pulled the shaking body to his chest to hold tightly.

"Role reversal wouldn't work for us anyways." He added after another minute of thought. "Because in my family, all the males' wombs are removed during infancy, so there's no way for _me _to be a mother."

The doctor sighed; he was definitely stumped now. "No eggs from either of you, but plenty of sperm." He let out an amused grunt. "It's almost like we've gone back in time a few decades. I haven't met with a couple like you in a very long time, and I don't quite recall my solution to last time. Men have just become so fertile compared to when they first adapted, this problem doesn't really arise that often anymore."

"Nn, we understand." Oishi responded. He looked down to the redhead crying into his shoulder, and lightly kissed his wet cheek before coaxing him to stand up. They parted once they were on their feet, and each gave a loose handshake to the doctor before leaving the room.

Neither spoke on the walk home, and Eiji found that the tears just wouldn't stop coming, no matter how hard he wished them away. Why did this have to happen to them? Two people, who'd saved and devoted so many years to the planning of their first child, only to discover they were incapable of giving birth. Of course, it was no surprise Oishi couldn't become a mother: he'd told Eiji about the operation to remove his womb back in high school, when the redhead noticed an odd-looking scar stretching across his side. But to find out that Eiji himself had almost no eggs left to spare, made him really upset.

He'd tried so hard to stay healthy - to create the perfect bodily environment for his child to develop and grow in - but it was just a waste if there was no possible way for a fetus to even come about. And what about Oishi? The man had forced himself to hold back on some of his more... unhealthy habits, so that Eiji could stay in good condition. And now all those times when he'd had to pace around the apartment because he couldn't smoke a cigarette, or when he'd have to throw away any leftover takeout to keep the temptation away from the redhead, were all in vain. They didn't, and never would, have anything to show for all their hard work.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They lay in bed together. Oishi's hand was lightly stroking strands of red, silky hair, but it didn't offer any sort of comfort to Eiji, at all. He seemed distant. For the last hour and a half, he'd been unmoving, staring blankly out into space, and even though Oishi had tried to start a conversation many times, he hadn't responded in the least.

"Hey, Eiji..." He whispered for the tenth time, but there was still no answer. It had grown dark in their room in only a matter of minutes - now that night approached - so it was difficult to read Eiji's expression. In fact, Oishi couldn't even tell if the redhead was still awake or not, because all the usual brightness to his blue eyes had vanished, leaving only a black abyss in their place.

"Listen, there must be something else we can do." He sighed, deciding he was finally fed up with the silence. Even if Eiji wasn't really listening, he was still going to speak, because after spending sixteen years with an individual who normally didn't shut up, he'd been shaped into someone who couldn't stand quiet, even if he felt he needed it. "Maybe... maybe we can adopt, or..."

Eiji, much to his lover's surprise, moved. Swiftly, he rolled over, until his legs straddled Oishi's waist and his soft hands squeezed at the faded t-shirt wrinkled below him. From this position, Oishi could see those pools of blue stare him down. In fact, the moonlight filtering in through the window above the bed revealed every inch of the acrobat's face, and he looked sick. His eyes were red and puffy, his skin was pale, his mouth was set in a line; it made Oishi's heart ache to witness such a sight.

He didn't want to see his boyfriend looking so upset, so of course he was going to try to comfort him. But as soon as he made a move to caress the perfect face staring down at him, his hand was slapped away, and Eiji gave him an angry look.

"_Adopt_?" He shouted. "We agreed that we'd have our _own _baby, or nothing! Otherwise, we wouldn't have wasted two years trying to have one!"

"But... I just don't like seeing you like this. I know how much you want a baby, so... even if it's not _biologically _ours, it would still be nice to have one, just so you'll smile and be happy again."

Eiji sat back onto his boyfriend's hips, his expression softening to one that reflected a deep guilt. Getting upset at Oishi wasn't going to solve anything. He was only looking out for him, because he wanted them to be happy, no matter the sacrifice or consequence. "I'm sorry..."

Oishi flashed a small smile as his thumbs rubbed over tear-stained cheeks. "Don't worry about it."

"My head's just so out of it, now that we know for sure."

"I understand."

"And I don't mean to sound like I'm blaming you or anything. I'm just... upset."

Their chests crashed together when Oishi grabbed hold of the redhead's shoulders, and pulled him down into a tight, warm, and inviting embrace. His lips left kiss after kiss against the flawless skin before him, and his hands roamed every inch of the lithe body that they could reach. He loved being able to hold Eiji like this - to show him how much he cared, how commited he was to their relationship, how willing he was to accept every flaw and love it unconditionally. To show how much he loved _Eiji_ unconditionally.

His mouth made a line of kisses leading to the acrobat's ear, and they both knew what was coming. He'd whisper sweet nothings against Eiji's soft, pale skin until his brain couldn't function properly anymore, and then they'd spend the rest of the night making love with as much passion as they could physically express.

"Eiji..." That's how it always began."Don't feel like you have to apologize to me. I know exactly what you're feeling right now, and it's hard to cope. We spent a lot of time on planning for a child of our own, but we both know now that it's not going to happen. We have to realize that, so we can move on and try something else. If we choose not to adopt, then maybe I can buy you something nice, like that ring you've always wanted."

Eiji raised his hand, palm outward, in front of his face. His eyes could see it: that small, plain, but all too important band wrapped around his ring-finger. It would be gold, because they were the Golden Pair after all, and it would have a special message from Oishi engraved along the outside. It had never been revealed to him _exactly_ what the words of the message would be, but Eiji had a good feeling it had to do with their nickname, and he was fine with that. It made it more special.

But then he imagined something he'd craved far longer. It rested in the spot right under Oishi's armpit, arms swinging at the rattle in Eiji's hand. And its small, pajama-covered body would wiggle, and it would laugh and smile and make noises, and it would be the moment that Eiji would cherish most in his whole life...

That feeling... that image... would they be the same even if the child _wasn't_ theirs? Would the knowledge of it being an adopted child change the way he treated it? Loved it? He didn't know, and he wasn't really sure he wanted to test it. Every baby needs to grow up with parents who will love it unconditionally, but Eiji wasn't certain he could provide that. So, why would he put the child through a hell it didn't deserve? "I don't want to adopt." He whispered out in response. "If it's not ours, then I don't want one."

Oishi didn't object. Or if he did, he wasn't saying it out loud. He merely shifted his arms until they were slung across his lover's back, bringing them into another meaningful hug - and that was his answer. Eiji sensed that that was Oishi's way of dropping the subject (for the night anyways), so he gave in and returned the welcoming embrace with all the strength he could muster.

On any other occasion, that hug would have spawned something more, but neither was in the mood to let it. Eiji was upset, sure, but he was almost positive Oishi _still _would've tried to jump him. That wasn't the case though, and he was greatly relieved to discover it. Because Oishi knew it would be inappropriate to take advantage of his lover's vulnerable state, and he _knew_ he'd get hell for it in the morning if he tried. And so they lay there: chest to chest, breathing in the other's intoxicating scent, and enjoying the feel of having their bodies pressed together. It was that feeling of closeness and serenity that lulled them into the unconscious.

* * *

Next chapter has Fuji! And maybe some Tezuka! And we'll find out what exactly Eiji and Oishi decide to do about a baby! Please leave a review, even if it's just a smiley face. It only takes a few seconds, and it makes me really happy when people comment, because that means they enjoy my writing, and it only fuels me to do more. I only wish for two as well, so a quick update will come if I get them.


	3. Help!

So anyways, since I got my two reviews so quickly, here is Chapter three. Fuji appears in this one (even though it's over the phone), and we discover that he has three children of his own. Here are the names, name meanings, and ages of the Fuji-Tezuka children, because they will appear in later chapters.

Daughter Himeko-princess child (3 weeks old)

Older son Kunihiro-wide country (8 years old)

Younger son Tsukasa-director (6 years old)

**Hugin- **Thank you for the compliments! I really appreciate your review, and thanks to it, I'm updating really fast. And I don't believe that Fuji will be acting OOC. I'm trying to make him as Fuji-like as possible, so hopefully I don't disappoint you.

**Crystalemi**- I'm sorry you don't like Tezuka, but I'm a big fan of the perfect pair, so I wanted to put them in here. But Tezuka's not as big a part of this as Fuji is, so he won't be in it as much as the others. And I just _love _the Golden Pair (and Mpreg) too! They're so cute! And I'm not really sure why I made Oishi so different, other than the fact that I've been digging Tuti a lot lately. And I just thought I needed him to be a little different from middle school, so why not make him like Tuti? And you'll find out about Fuji's role in chapter four. P.S. Your English was fine. I understood it quite well. Don't doubt your ability to speak it. :)

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T for a**TT**empted sex. :O

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been a week since they'd found out, and Eiji still wasn't acting himself. He wouldn't talk unless necessary, he refused to have sex, he wouldn't go outside - Oishi was starting to wonder if the redhead was depressed. Most of his day was spent in bed - probably crying - and the rest of the time he was bent over the toilet, or sprawled out in the bath (it was the lack of water in the occupied tub that made Oishi worry).

Eiji was quickly becoming unhealthy, thanks to his constant trips to the bathroom to throw-up, and the fact that he wouldn't cook or walk out into the kitchen at all to eat. It was only when Oishi would bring him a bowl of soup that he would get something into him, but it was usually in the toilet half an hour later, so there was almost no point to feeding him.

Finally, after coming home one night to find Eiji curled up in the fetal position on their bed - _naked _- with sweat covering his shivering and heaving body, Oishi had had enough. He had to do _something _to lighten the redhead's mood, and there was only one other person - besides himself - that could possibly do that. He himself had tried and failed many times already, so now he only one option left: he had to call _him_.

While Eiji slept in the next room, he scrolled through all the numbers in his phone, until he came across just the one he needed. He let it dial (although he almost had the urge to just hang-up and forget all about it), and when the sound of crying and yelling filled the air around his ear, he knew he'd called at a bad time - as usual.

_"Oishi, it's not really a good time."_ Fuji's soft voice sounded worn out, and although he was trying his best to be upset, it was hard after going through a typical day in the life of him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Oishi answered quietly. He couldn't let Eiji find out he was doing this, or he'd be in deep trouble. That's why he was standing as far from the bedroom as possible, and was practically whispering despite all the loud noises echoing in his ear. "But I need your help."

_"Is Eiji acting up again or something?" _

A chuckle slipped through his lips, but he doubt Fuji had heard. "Did you forget how old we are?" He asked amusedly. "Eiji hasn't 'acted up' since we were in our early twenties."

_"Well, what is it then?" _

"Last week..." He paused. Fuji had been their friend for a long time, and he was the only one they could rely on to help them fix their problems and issues, but he was also the busiest out of everyone they knew, meaing he might not be able to help them. And how would he react to knowing their news? Only one way to find out. "We went to the doctor, and he told us... Eiji's infertile."

_"I'm sorry to hear that." _

"Yeah, he's taking it pretty rough." Oishi sighed. "In fact, that's the reason I'm calling. I think... I think he's depressed, and nothing I do will cheer him up. I've tried everything, from buying him candy and flowers, to giving him a massage; but all he does is sleep and throw-up. I can't even get him to eat."

_"So, you called_ _because you think _I'll _be able to help."_

"If you don't mind trying, yes."

_"Well, I gu-"_

The screaming of a newborn infant was what interrupted Fuji's answer, forcing him to put it off in order to soothe the child in his arms. Oishi could hear him coo and sing to the wailing baby, before Tezuka was called over to take the child away so he could talk again.

_"I'm sorry, Oishi. It's time for me to feed Himeko, so she's a little cranky." _

The tensai sounded even more stressed out than when he'd first answered the phone. It made Oishi feel a little guilty about disturbing him, especially so late in the evening. It was probably about time for his sons to go to bed, and his three week old daughter was sure to be up most of the night - he didn't need any more added to his plate than he already had.

"Don't worry about it." Oishi laughed. "I understand you're busy. And a newborn needs a lot of attention."

_"Ugh, Himeko is _terrible _when it comes to getting attention." _Fuji groaned out._ "She _never _lets me put her down, and if I stop talking to her for more than five seconds, she starts screaming and flailing until I do it again. __I wish she was more like the boys had been. They preferred when 'Mitsu held them, so I just left them laying on the floor all day. Except to feed or change them, of course. And they were definitely quieter than Himeko. Though they've become quite the opposite of that, now that they're older." _

"How are they doing anyway?" Oishi asked curiously. "Do they like having Himeko-chan around?"

_"Sometimes. They're not really fond of the constant crying, or my lack of patience - which I used to have a lot of when it was just the two of them - but they like laying with her, and talking to her. I'm sure though, that once she gets to be less clingy, they'll like playing around with her more." _

"That's nice."

_"Nn." _Fuji agreed. _"And not to change the subject, but what did you want me to do about Eiji?" _

"Oh, right." Oishi's cheeks turned just the slightest bit red in embarrassment. He had almost forgotten the whole reason he'd called. "I was hoping you would talk to him, and maybe get him to cheer up a little. Even if he's not completely himself again, that's fine by me. I just want him to start eating again, and move. It's not healthy for him to stay in bed all day."

A deep sigh echoed through the phone. _"You know how much I love him, and how much I'd love to help..." _Fuji began. _"But I'm just too busy to come over. I can't even leave the house right now, especially since Himeko is still so little, and it being winter and all. I don't want to risk her getting sick, or risk losing one of the boys since they refuse to walk _with _me when we go places. I'm sorry Oishi, but unless you can get Eiji to come over here, I can't talk to him directly." _

"I figured you'd say something like that." Syuuichiro answered sadly, although he tried hard to hide it. "I know how difficult it must be for you to do things that don't involve the kids, so I understand that you can't do it. But I promise, I'll have him up and over at your place tomorrow morning before I go to work, even if I have to carry him there."

_"I'll be looking forward to seeing you." _Fuji giggled. _"Goodbye, Oishi." _

"Goodbye, Fuji."

Oishi hung up, and re-placed his cellphone on the kitchen counter to let it finish charging, before he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room. Eiji's blue eyes were practically lifeless as he shuffled over, and the sight of his ghostly, naked body made Oishi's heart lurch. The redhead had lost more weight in one week than most people did in two months, and it showed just how much of a negative affect it'd had on him.

He looked bony, like there was almost nothing left but skin and skeleton. And his skin was beyond pale, until he almost blended in with their stark white walls. The only color he had to him, came in the form of bruises - from his weak body collapsing against the furniture and floor - and dark circles, which lined the bottoms of his drooping, bloodshot eyes.

"Who were you talking to?"

His voice was hoarse, and because it'd hardly been used in the past week, it didn't project like usual. Oishi actually found himself straining to hear his lover's words, even though the two of them were only inches apart.

"Fuji." He answered truthfully.

"What were you talking about?" Those blue pools reflected nothing but anger, and all of it was directed right at him. Why? Oishi didn't know, but he hoped it wasn't because Eiji had heard his end of the phone conversation with the tensai. He could've asked his question purely out of curiosity, but it was more possible than not that he already knew what had just transpired.

Oishi shifted uncomfortably when Eiji drew closer, pressing soft hands to his toned chest. "J-just about the kids... and stuff..."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

"You know..."

Before he'd even realized what had happened, Eiji had shoved him back. His body slammed against the kitchen wall, sandwiching him between it and Eiji's thin frame. He didn't know where this sudden burst of energy had come from, and it kind of scared him. It _was_ true that he wanted Eiji to be active again, but he didn't want him acting like this. Because he knew what was coming next, and he knew he was powerless to stop it, no matter how much he didn't want it to be this way.

Eiji's hands began undoing his belt, and he made no effort to stop them. Although he didn't like the idea of them having sex under such odd pretenses, he couldn't help but give in to the redhead's sudden change in behavior. He was _damn _horny, so he wasn't going to pass on the chance to bury himself inside that wonderful body pressed to his, and release everything that'd built up over the last week.

And the fact that Eiji was already naked only helped to fuel his lust, because that meant he could get what he wanted even faster. All he had to do was pull down his underwear - which Eiji was already in the middle of doing - and they'd be ready to immerse themselves in the throws of hot, passionate sex.

Eiji began pulling him towards the bedroom, but just to hurry things along (and be a little more romantic since this was solely about lust), he picked the redhead up in his arms and carried him. Soft lips sucked at a sensitive spot behind his ear, coaxing a groan from deep in his throat, but he didn't allow himself to be distracted before they reached the bed. The last time that'd happened, Eiji had ended up with splinters and cuts, and his back had bothered him for far longer than usual. In other words, they wouldn't be doing it on the bare floor anymore.

The bedframe creaked as their bodies crashed against the mattress, reminding Oishi somewhere in the back of his mind that they had to buy a new one at some point. But those thoughts were soon pushed away when Eiji's mouth started pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck, leaving wet marks all over his heated skin.

Their hips thrust together impatiently as Oishi's hand searched the drawer of their bedside table for a bottle of lube, and both were unpleasantly surprised to find that there was hardly anything left for them to use. Eiji angrily switched on the lights to properly look through the drawer, but the only bottle to be found was the crumpled one in his lover's hand. They'd run out, and Oishi was the one who forgot to buy more.

"You idiot." Eiji grumbled, rolling out from under the larger body to curl up next to the wall. "Good night."

"I-I'm sorry." Oishi felt his cheeks heat up. "But I've been so distracted. Lube was the _last_ thing I was worried about." He flipped open the bottle cap and squeezed a small glob onto his fingers. "But look, we have enough for tonight. As long as we only do it once or twice."

The redhead waved his hand dismissively from over his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. The mood's ruined now. We'll just have sex tomorrow night."

"But... I've already got some on my hand."

"Wipe it off then, or use it. I don't care."

Syuuichiro's brow furrowed; he was _beyond _worried now. Eiji just didn't act like this. Sure, he wasn't the same Kikumaru Eiji from their school days, but he was still more happy-go-lucky than the man who lay before him. The normal Eiji wouldn't talk like this; he didn't argue; he didn't have a bad attitude. The news of his infertility must have hit him a lot harder than he was willing to admit. That's why they needed Fuji so bad. If there was anyone who could get the redhead back to his normal self, it was the tensai.

"W-well, good night then." He said softly, before leaning over to kiss his lover's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Oishi got up from the bed with the empty lube bottle, and tossed it into the trash on his way to the bathroom. He knew it was going to take him a few minutes to get all the stickiness off his hands, but he was used to it after sixteen years of crazy, _messy _sex with Eiji. And it was totally worth the long and tedious clean-up when they spent a whole night going at it - usually in a place of Eiji's choosing.

There had been a handful of instances when he'd come home from work to find Eiji laying naked on their living room floor with a pile of pillows and comforters surrounding him (to keep his back from hurting). And he'd pull Oishi to the floor and slip his clothes off, kissing him all over with those soft, plump lips. Then globs of lube would be poured all over his body, and he'd be given the most pleasurable and relaxing massage of his life (because it got better every time), before Eiji would climb on top of him and ride him like there was no tomorrow.

But the redhead wasn't the only one who could be sexy and romantic like that. Whenever Oishi was lucky enough to be the first one home on shoppings days, he automatically felt the need to spoil his lover, and pay him back for all his hard work. He would dim the lights in their bedroom, lay out the sheets perfectly, maybe find some alcohol in the fridge for them to drink. And when Eiji finally came stumbling through the door with handfuls of groceries, he'd pull the bags away, place them on the floor (whether there were things that needed to be refridgerated or not), and carry Eiji into their room for a few hours of slow - but by no means less pleasurable - sex.

He turned the faucet off when he was finally satisfied with the cleanliness of his hands, and used his dirty shirt to dry them off, before he went back into the bedroom to strip down to his underwear and climb into the bed beside Eiji. His arm slung around the smaller body to pull them closer, and he just couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips when a soft snore escaped from the sleeping redhead. He gave one last kiss to that crazy mop of hair he loved so much, then allowed himself to drift off until the morning.

* * *

Review please! I only ask for two again! But more would be lovely!


	4. Fuji Has The Solution

So, that _~Maybe~ _pairing will appear in this chapter. Whether they'll go through with it or not, you'll find out in the next chapter. But for now, enjoy a more happy Eiji, a cute Fuji (because he always is), and lots of other things.

And just in case you forgot:

Daughter Himeko-princess child (3 weeks old)

Older son Kunihiro-wide country (8 years old)

Younger son Tsukasa-director (6 years old)

**Hugin**- I don't think it's weird that you want to read more, the more I write. I'm actually very flattered that you like it that much. And I thank you for saying that I'm a good author. And yes, Fuji is very cute with kids! That's why I did it! It's like Konomi created him to be a mother! It's so perfect!

**Crystalemi**- Well, you don't have to worry much longer because Eiji finally cheers up again in this chapter! And I never really thought about Eiji being upset by watching Fuji with his kids, so you won't have to worry about reading that here. And he's not gonna destroy himself any longer. Fuji, I must say, was born to be a mother, and I feel bad for him too, even though I'm the one who made Himeko so clingy.

**Mira-Kokoa**- I hadn't really thought of Kime as Fuji, but now that I've read your review, I can only see Kime with the kids, and now Tezuka has become Takigawa. *sigh* it's like a cuteness overload. (And hotness, of course). Thank you for enjoying it so far, and I'm glad I could open you up to a new kind of fic. BTW, I'm glad I found a TutixNagayan lover on this site as well. I haven't seen anyone on here that's a fan of them either! You're my new best friend! *hug*

**sweetiebee**- Glad you love it... Here's the update... you can read more now... (lol). I'm sorry, but your writing style is kinda funny. It makes me laugh, but in a good way.

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T... **T**alking about sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 4

* * *

Fuji felt like crap, but he knew he couldn't lay in bed forever. He had three kids to watch (at least until winter break was over), and he _knew_ Himeko was bound to start screaming soon if he didn't go get the gurgling infant from her bassinet.

With a deep sigh he rolled over onto his back, and was quite surprised to feel another body occupying the space beside him. Tezuka was resting against the headboard, their squriming daughter in his arms. His left arm supported her small body and head comfortably, and one of his fingers wiggled above her until she reached out and grabbed it with her little hands. Fuji giggled at the sight - mostly because the baby cried when ever she was held by someone other than him - and sat up beside his lover.

"You're up early." Tezuka said with small smile.

"Mmm... what time is it?"

Fuji looked over at his bedside clock and groaned. His mind was _seriously _messed up, if he thought that he should be getting up at four in the morning. No wonder Tezuka was still next to him, and not at work; he still had two hours before he had to leave.

"Damn it, Himeko." He sighed. "I can't wait until you're sleeping through the whole night."

"Nn." Tezuka nodded. "It's hard to function with only a few hours rest."

The tensai rubbed his tired eyes with a pout, before he leaned over against his lover's strong shoulder. "Tell me about it. But I guess since we're up, I might as well feed her. She'll be crying for something soon anyways, and I don't want to wake the boys up this early, so hand her over."

Tezuka gave a kiss to Himeko's soft brown hair, and reluctantly passed her over. That was the first time he'd ever been able to hold her without her screaming and crying for her mother to take her instead, and he didn't want the moment to end. When Kunihiro and Tsukasa were newborns, he didn't have to worry about being rejected because they _never_ wanted him to put them down. And now that he had his princess, he wanted her to be the same way. But unfortunately that was not the case. She was a mommy's girl for sure.

"There we go." Fuji cooed as the baby latched on to him. "You were hungry, weren't you? But you thought you'd be a good girl this morning, so you didn't want to make a fuss and wake up your brothers. Isn't that right, Hime?"

"Speaking of the boys..."

The mattress sunk as two more bodies crawled onto it. Kunihiro and Tsukasa, still half-asleep, snuggled in against their father, and emitted loud yawns that forced a smile out of the stoic man. His sons and Fuji were the only males he'd admit were cute.

"What are you two doing up so early?" He asked.

"Nii-chan woke me up." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Because Daddy woke _me_ up when he came in to check on us." Kunihiro explained sleepily. "And I don't wanna stay in our room anymore. I wanna sleep with Mommy."

"Well, I'm not really sleeping right now." Fuji giggled. "And how many times have your father and I told you that you need to stay in your own room when you want to sleep? You're getting too old to be in here with us."

"Your mother's right." Tezuka nodded. "There's not enough room for five of us to lay in this bed. And you're becoming young men now. You should be staying in your own beds until it's time to get up."

"But what if I have a nightmare?" Tsukasa asked.

"You know nightmares aren't real. And your brother will be right next to you in _his_ bed. There's nothing to worry about."

Kunihiro crossed his arms with a 'hmph', and Tsukasa pouted in a way that reminded Tezuka very much of Fuji. His big, blue puppy dog eyes looked up at him in a way that usually got him to cave, but he wasn't falling for it this time. He and Fuji needed to put an end to sharing the bed with their sons, because as soon as the tensai was fully recovered from giving birth to Himeko, they'd be having their 'grown-up time' again, and they didn't want to be interrupted by Kunihiro and Tsukasa coming in to snuggle with them for the rest of the night.

"Don't give me that look." He said to his pouting son. "A rule's a rule. Get back to your own beds, or you're going to be in trouble."

The two boys slipped down off the side of the bed, and shuffled their way to the door, where they began complaining in hopes of getting Fuji to relent and call them back over. They knew how he worked, and they knew exactly how to take advantage of him.

"I don't like sharing a room with Nii-chan." Tsukasa whined.

"I don't wanna be away from Mommy." Kunihiro whimpered.

"I wanna hug Mommy all day and night."

"My bed's not comfy."

Fuji felt his heart sink. He loved his sons, and didn't like seeing them upset - even if he knew they were faking it. Plus, he was their mother; he wanted to be with them all the time, no matter how much they got on his nerves. So, of course he was going to give in and let them stay. But before his mouth could even open, he spotted Tezuka giving him the look of 'let them go, you're being too soft', which officially squashed his hopes of getting his sons back beside him.

Once the bedroom door was shut again, an arm wrapped around his shoulder, and Tezuka began kissing at his cheek. "You'd let them get away with murder." He teased with a smile. "And they weren't even trying that hard to get you to cave."

Fuji sighed. "I can't help it. They're my babies."

"Speaking of which... I don't think Oishi called last night solely to hear about how Himeko and the boys are. What did he want?"

"He wants me to talk to Eiji." The tensai pulled Himeko away from his chest, and let her face rest against his shoulder while he pat at her back. "Last week, they found out that Eiji is infertile, and I guess it's made him... upset. He hasn't been acting like himself since then, and Oishi's tried everything to help. But he finally just had to come to me and ask me to do something."

"And what can _you _do that Oishi can't?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. I don't want to see their relationship suffer because Eiji won't do anything. So, when Oishi leaves for work today, he's bringing Eiji here to hang out. Hopefully I'll be able to get him to lighten up a little."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Eiji grumbled. His arms crossed angrily as he watched Oishi bend down and put out his cigarette. "Why couldn't I just stay home?"

Oishi offered a small smile as he opened the doors into the apartment building. "Because you haven't been acting like yourself lately, and I know Fuji can help you feel a little better. I tried to do it myself, but you just wouldn't respond. So, I've been forced to use my last resort."

"Why didn't he just come to _us _then?"

"He has three kids to watch, Eiji. You can't expect him to go out alone with two young boys and a three week old daughter, especially in this weather."

"So that means that last night, the 'stuff' you were talking about had to do with forcing me over here to talk with Fuji. Because you think I'm depressed or something." The redhead angrily pressed the elevator button to bring them to the fourth floor, then once again crossed his arms and glared at his lover. "You didn't have to hide it, you know. You should've just told me you wanted me to come see Fuji."

"Well, I wasn't really sure how you'd react, so I lied." Oishi held out his arms. "I'm sorry though. I won't do it again."

Eiji sighed in defeat when those hands coaxed him to come closer, and he lazily walked into the embrace. "You're lucky I love you so much, or you'd be looking pretty stupid standing there like that."

Syuuichiro laughed, and planted a kiss to the mop of red hair. "I love you, too." He said.

The elevator rang to signal their floor, ending the first real hug they'd had in a week. But Eiji - not wanting to lose Oishi's touch - took hold of the other man's hand, and led him through the opening double doors. It made Oishi smile, because Eiji was looking and acting like his usual self; and it was beautiful.

They walked down the long hallway together, until they came upon the Fuji-Tezuka apartment. Eiji knocked loudly on the door and called out for his best friend, and he was answered only seconds later by a tired-looking, but smiling Fuji. His honey-brown hair was a mess, and it was very apparent that he was wearing one of Tezuka's shirts and a pair of his sweatpants - but nonetheless, he looked good for a thirty-two year old mother of three.

"Hello, Eiji." He greeted kindly. "You look happy."

"Better than he's been the rest of the week." Oishi said. He then had to smile shyly when his lover gave him a glare, and he nervously looked down at his watch to keep those blue eyes from burning right through him. "I uh... I have to go now..." Lame excuse. "See you later, Eiji. I'll stop by and walk you home after work, okay?"

"Nn. See you later, Syu-san."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eiji sat at the table with his head in his hands. He was so _bored_. Why didn't Fuji just talk to him already? That's what he was supposed to be doing, right? How could he succeed at cheering the redhead up, if he wasn't doing anything to help?

Dark blue eyes narrowed at the grinning tensai, but he was too busy making lunch for his sons to notice the look. He just hummed quietly to soothe the squirming Himeko nestled into the papoose hanging around his body, and continued his cooking.

Finally, Eiji had had enough. His impatience had got the best of him. "Fuji, are you ever going to talk or did I just come here for a nice visit?"

"Hm? Why should I have to talk?" The tensai responded. "I'm not the one who's been acting different lately."

Eiji felt an eyebrow twitch. Leave it to Fuji to manipulate him so easily. But what was he going to talk about? The infertility? His feelings? Why couldn't Fuji just start him off? Because he had such a huge flood of emotions coursing through his brain, he couldn't even think straight. It was just so hard to arrange everything.

"Well... I'm sure Syu-san told you that we can't have kids together..."

"Nn, he did. But you know, Eiji, there are other options."

"We already agreed not to adopt. I don't want a baby that's not my own."

Fuji smiled. "That's not what I was talking about."

"What _else _could you mean?"

"Haven't you ever heard of surrogacy?" The brunette asked.

Eiji cocked his head curiously. "But how would that work?"

"Well, you want to be a mother, right? But you can't be if you're infertile. That doesn't mean Oishi can't be a father though. If you two can find a surrogate to donate the egg and carry the baby, then all Oishi has to do is give some sperm. He'll be the biological father, you'll be the mother, and you'll have the baby you've always wanted."

"But... it won't be mine." The redhead mumbled. "I want a baby that _shares_ our DNA. It just doesn't feel right that it wouldn't belong to both of us."

"Eiji, it will still be _yours _whether it has your DNA or not." Fuji said. "You'll be the one to name it, raise it, take care of it. You _will _be its mother, and it will love you even if you're not its biological parent."

"I guess..."

"_Eiji_."

Said man released a deep sigh. Fuji was right. He shouldn't be so picky. If he _really _wanted a baby, then he shouldn't be so quick to throw away the best option he had. Just because he couldn't share his genetics with the child, didn't mean he couldn't have it and love it. And if they went with a surrogate, then at least Oishi would be a biological parent. That idea alone made the redhead relax.

"As long as Syu-san agrees, I guess we could use a surrogate."

"That's good to hear." Syuusuke said. "And just think. If you find a surrogate that's close to you, then you won't have to worry about missing anything that happens throughout the pregnancy. Plus, you won't be left to wonder what they're doing while they're carrying your child."

"Nn."

The tensai walked across the room and placed his sons' lunches on the table, then went off to the boys' bedroom to fetch them, leaving Eiji alone in the kitchen to think. And the question on his mind - since he already knew Oishi would be more than willing to use a surrogate - was, who would do it? Fuji's suggestion that the surrogate be someone he and Oishi were close to was a good idea, but did he trust his friends and family enough to let one of them carry his baby? He was just so worried about what could happen, what could go wrong.

But what if they used someone who has had experience with pregnancy? Someone who's had children of their own? Three of them to be exact. Eiji turned around in his seat just as Fuji, Kunihiro, and Tsukasa walked over. The boys - not noticing the look the redhead was giving their mother - sat down at the table to eat their meal, forcing the two adults away from the kitchen area and into the living room.

Fuji rocked Himeko in his arms as he took a seat on the couch, and waited for Eiji to join him. He wasn't really sure what this new conversation was about, but he wasn't going to deny his friend the chance to speak. However, once they were both settled into the soft cushions and pillows, he knew the redhead wasn't going to talk to him a declaratory manner. He was going to ask for something, because he was making one of his cutest puppy dog expressions. It almost made the tensai laugh.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Will _you _do it?" Eiji begged.

"Do what?"

"Be the surrogate!"

The brunette cocked his head. "_Me_? Eiji, I can't. I just got finished with a pregnancy, and I have my own kids to deal with right now. I can't watch over the boys and a newborn Himeko, _and _be pregnant at the same time. It will just be too much."

"But you're perfect, Fuji!" The redhead protested. "You have kids, so you know what you're supposed to do, and how to take care of your body! And if you need help that bad, I'll come over every day and watch the baby and the boys, so you can relax and focus on the pregnancy! I promise! Please, _please _do it! I don't know anyone better!"

Fuji looked conflicted. He loved Eiji and Oishi very much, and was willing to do anything for them. But it would be _extremely _hard to cope the next nine months if he were to become their surrogate. After all, he'd only given birth three weeks ago; his body couldn't handle another pregnancy, especially when it was still helping to care for a newborn. And what would Tezuka say? The man was so possessive of his family, he'd probably try to strangle Oishi if any of them even _mentioned _surrogacy to him.

Couldn't they wait a little longer, until all four of them were prepared for it? Tezuka and Oishi didn't even _know _of the idea yet, so how could he and Eiji already be so deep into planning? Maybe if they put the whole thing off for just another year, they'd be more prepared to go through with it.

But it wasn't fair to his friends. When he and Tezuka had wanted Tsukasa (Kunihiro and Himeko hadn't been planned), they didn't have to wait to get pregnant. They just had sex, and nine months later they had their child. Eiji and Oishi weren't as lucky though. They couldn't conceive the baby themselves, and needed someone else's help to achieve parenthood. So, how would he feel if he was put in their position? If he couldn't just get pregnant whenever he wanted? If he needed a friend to help him, and they refused?

He felt guilty, _really _guilty. And his hormones and years of experience being a mother didn't help to ease it. He couldn't argue that he had gone soft in the time after their school days, but even if he hadn't, he should've been more than willing to help his friends. And after a long, stressful debate in his mind, he was.

"Okay, Eiji. I'll do it." He said. "But you have to make sure 'Mitsu knows and agrees before we go through with it."

"Well, obviously!" Eiji laughed, before his arms wrapped around the brunette. "Thank you so much, Fuji! I'm so happy you'll help us!"

"Y-you're welcome." Fuji smiled.

"And I promise I'll come over to help you, and I'll go to the doctor's appointments with you, and Syu-san and I will pay for everything, so you don't have to worry! All you'll have to think about is the baby!"

Eiji, you're squeezing too tight..."

"Oh!" Eiji quickly released the tensai, and nervously pat Himeko's head to apologize for squishing her, but she hadn't seemed to notice. She just continued to gaze up at them with those big, innocent brown eyes. It almost made the redhead squeal in anticipation. "I'm sorry." He said excitedly. "But I'm so anxious now! I'm gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a mother! And I'm so grateful that you're helping, Fuji!"

Syuusuke giggled. "_This_ is the Kikumaru Eiji I know. Always so excited about things, and not afraid to express it." He opened his blue eyes to his friend, and gave him a heart-warming smile. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**(That Evening)**

Kunihiro and Tsukasa were snuggled into their beds, under layers of winter blankets, and listened to their mother read them a book. Every once in a while, they would laugh at the strange noises and faces Fuji would make, and when it was over they gave the tensai a hug and kiss, and watched him shut off the light before they closed their eyes to sleep.

Eiji, who had been watching the whole time, smiled. It had been such an amazing sight; he couldn't wait to do the same thing with his own child. He could just imagine it: sitting on his bed with a two year old, pointing to all the pictures, teaching colors and numbers and letters, and tickling that tiny body until it was completely worn out. Then he would tuck it into bed for the night, and watch as it slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You look happy." Fuji said.

The redhead let out a long sigh as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "I _am_." He breathed. "I'm just so excited and ready. I've been waiting for a baby for so long, and now Syu-san and I are going to have one. Thanks again, Fuji. I don't know what I could do to repay you for this."

The tensai shook his head with a smile. "You don't have to repay me anything. We've been best friends for more than twenty years, Eiji. I think we can do each other favors without expecting something in return." He gently ran a hand over his bloated stomach (still swollen from his pregnancy with Himeko). "I just want to see you and Oishi have a child of your own. That's the only payment I need."

"That sounded really sappy." Eiji snorted. "But thank you."

Fuji opened his mouth to respond, but before he got the chance to, the main door opened and in walked Tezuka and Oishi. They shook themselves out of their jackets, and placed their shoes off to the side before making their way over to their boyfriends for a nice 'hello'.

"Tadaima." Tezuka announced as he leaned down to kiss Fuji's soft lips.

"Okaeri." Was the answer.

"Syu-san!" Eiji jumped up from his chair and hugged Oishi as tightly as he could. "I missed you! How was work? Are you okay? Are you tired? I'm sorry I haven't been asking these things all week. You were probably getting angry with me, weren't you? Because I was acting like I didn't care. But I do, and I promise I won't act like that again. I love you, Syuuichiro. Please forgive me."

"Eiji..." Oishi sighed, his fingers brushing through bright red hair. "I'm not angry with you, I never was. I was just worried. You weren't behaving like yourself at all, but I know it was because of the baby news, so I don't blame you for being so upset. I know I was, too."

Eiji smiled, and embraced his lover a second time. "I love you so much." He breathed happily.

"I love you, too." Oishi sighed (mostly in relief). "So, what happened with you today? Why are you suddenly so excited?"

"Fuji's gonna be our surrogate!" The redhead bluntly declared. "He's gonna carry our baby for us!"

It was safe to say that Oishi and Tezuka paled to the point of almost passing out. Oishi knew that surrogacy would always be an option, but he didn't expect _Fuji_ to volunteer for it... unless Eiji had forced him to.

And Tezuka, he could hardly keep track of the emotions coursing through him at the moment. He was shocked that something so important involving Fuji had been planned without his knowledge. He was very protective of the tensai, so he had to know every little detail of every little plan before it was executed; and he preferred not to be the last to know. And he was also mad at the thought of Fuji being a surrogate, because that meant he would be carrying someone else's child, and that wasn't an idea Tezuka accepted easily.

"E-Eiji..." Oishi collapsed into a vacant chair at the table, and ran a hand over his gelled head. "You can't just plan things like that without talking it out with all of us."

"Oh, I know." Eiji said. "Fuji and I were planning to have a chat with you and Tezuka tonight. I just wanted to tell you about it before we started."

"Syuusuke's not ready." Tezuka declared as he angrily crossed his arms. "He had a child only three weeks ago. He's still recovering. Not only that, but we have two other children to care for. He can't be focused on a pregnancy for you two while he's looking after Kunihiro, Tsukasa, and Himeko."

"'Mitsu, Eiji and I have already talked about this." Fuji calmly responded. "Why don't you just sit down with the rest of us, and we can explain everything to you and Oishi. Don't get so upset just yet."

"If I don't agree, then I have every right to be upset."

"_'Mitsu_."

Tezuka groaned in frustration, but gave in nonetheless. He just couldn't argue when Fuji showed him those big blue eyes in accompaniment to his adorable pouts. It was one of the original reasons they had started dating in high school.

"Enlighten me." He sarcastically mumbled. "But I still don't think it will happen."

"Well..." Fuji began. "As we know, Eiji was upset about his infertility. He wanted to be a biological mother... but obviously that can't happen. So, I suggested surrogacy to him, and he liked the idea because - although Oishi would be the only biological parent - he would still take on the 'mother' role. I also told him they should try to use someone they're close to so they know everything that happens, and they can trust the surrogate with their child. And that was when Eiji came up with the plan to use me."

"It's because you're our best option!" Eiji argued. "You've had three kids already, _and_ you're my best friend! I trust you with my life!"

"That still doesn't solve the fact that Syuusuke has responsibilities to his own children, and can't take care of them and a pregnancy at the same time."

"I promised Fuji though, that I'd come over every day to help him, and watch the kids. I know it would be hard on him to do all of that by himself - and plus he'll be carrying _my _baby - so of course I should come over to help him. And Syu-san and I will pay for everything. The doctor's appointments, the medicine, the maternity clothes. Anything Fuji needs, we'll give him."

"But Eiji, do you know how much a procedure for surrogacy costs?" Oishi asked. "We didn't save up enough money for that. And if you're not working, there's no way we'll be able to pay for one _and _get all the necessary baby supplies."

"And like I said before..." Tezuka cut in. "Syuusuke isn't ready. Even if he has your help taking care of Kunihiro and Tsukasa, he still has to feed Himeko. His body is already weak as it is. I don't think it can take on a newborn and a fetus at the same time."

"But..." Eiji bit his bottom lip. Why did Fuji have to go and get his hopes up like that? All day, he'd been so excited to sit down and talk about his soon-to-be-conceived child, but now his dream was being cut down. How could Tezuka and Oishi do this to him? _Especially _Oishi. Didn't he want a baby, too? What else were they supposed to do if they couldn't use Fuji as a surrogate? He was the only one the redhead trusted to carry his child.

"Maybe if we wait a month, we could try it." The tensai suggested. "I know you might not have enough money to do the procedure, but there are other ways of conception. And by the time Himeko gets to be about two months, my body will have mostly recovered. It won't be straining as much to feed her and keep me going, so I'll be able to take on the pregnancy as well."

"No." Tezuka growled harshly. "I know what you mean by 'other ways', and I will not accept that. And I don't like the idea of you being pregnant again so soon. You're going to wear yourself out, even if you don't think so."

"'Mitsu, they're our friends. Don't you want to do anything possible to give them the baby they've been waiting for?"

"Don't guilt me into this."

Fuji smiled and took hold of his lover's hand. "I'm not. But just think about how _we_ felt when we found out we were having Kunihiro. Don't you think Eiji and Oishi deserve to have that feeling too? And sooner rather than later? We're not really that young anymore, and I don't want to be pregnant in my forties. And I'm sure they don't want to be raising an _infant _ten years from now."

Tezuka let out a long sigh. Fuji - as always - was right. Eiji and Oishi had been their friends for longer than he dared to count, so he shouldn't act so close-minded when it comes to helping them. It was true that he didn't think Fuji could handle a pregnancy at the moment, but maybe another month of recovery was enough to be able to take on the task. The only problem then, was the tensai's suggestion of 'other ways'. If Oishi was correct about the budget for the procedure, then the only option left was direct fertilization, and he despised the thought of it.

Whether Oishi would actually have sex with Fuji, or just ejeculate into a container so the sperm could be injected into the tensai's bottom, it didn't matter. He was wholeheartedly against it. Nobody touched his boyfriend except him, even if it was for the sake of surrogacy. He'd caved to the idea that Syuusuke would be the carrier, but unless he found another way to get pregnant, it wasn't going to happen.

"Alright." He finally declared. "If we wait a month, I'll agree to you being their surrogate. But I do _not _agree to the method of conception you suggested. Find a different way, or I'm not allowing it."

"But what else could we do, 'Mitsu?" Fuji asked. "Any way we do this, I'm still going to end up with Oishi's sperm inside me, so I don't get why it makes such a big difference to you. Whether they pay for a procedure, or we just have sex."

The other couple looked shocked. Is that what he'd been hinting at? That he and Oishi have _sex_ to impregnate him? Oishi flushed at the thought, and suddenly found himself unable to look at the tensai. Eiji on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes away. How could his best friend suggest that he have sex with Oishi? What was he thinking?

"Don't get all weird now." Fuji said to them. "You know as well as I do, that it's the most logical option. It won't cost you anything, and if needed it can be done multiple times. And because we're all friends, we should accept the fact that Oishi and I wouldn't be doing it for the sake of having sex. We'd be doing it to give you two a child."

Eiji dropped his head guility, and grasped Oishi's hand in his own two. They were shaking, he knew, because he was nervous about the thought of his boyfriend and best friend having sex together. But... it really _was _only to give them a baby. How could he be mad at that? He knew he _never _wanted Oishi to have sex with someone else (and definitely not with a sex kitten like Fuji), but there wouldn't be any feelings involved - just the mission to get the tensai pregnant for them.

"I... I'm okay with it." He mumbled quietly, almost sending his lover and Tezuka falling to the floor in shock.

"Are you sure?" Oishi asked worriedly. "I don't want you to be upset."

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka practically shouted. "I already said that I don't accept the idea of you having sex with Syuusuke. So, don't talk like it's going to happen." He turned to Eiji, who had gone wide-eyed at his sudden outburst. "And you. How could you let them do it? Syuusuke isn't Oishi's lover, _you _are."

"But I trust Syu-san!" Eiji defended, his own voice raised in annoyance. "I know he and Fuji won't do anything besides conceive the baby, so that's all I care about! And if you weren't so busy acting jealous and possessive of Fuji, you'd realize that he loves you enough to _never _hurt you in such a way!"

"Eiji, calm down..." Oishi whispered, before pulling the redhead into a comforting hug. "Take a couple of deep breaths and relax."

Tezuka, once again the lone opposition in the group, stood up from the table and walked away. He didn't say anything, he didn't look back; he just walked off to the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. He was just so frustrated with the other three. How could they be so loose about everything? What ever happened to solid, monogomous relationships?

Fuji looked worried as he gazed back over his shoulder. It wasn't often that Tezuka got angry enough to physically show it. Ever since Kunihiro had been born, he'd calmed down quite a bit to keep from scaring his children, and he'd done a good job of hiding his troubles for years. But now he was absolutely livid; it scared Fuji to see him in such a state.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smile. "'Mitsu's just a little stressed out. He just doesn't like the idea of me being with anyone else, no matter the reason. And I'm sure the thought of me carrying someone else's child is scary to him."

"I understand." Oishi nodded. "I'd feel the same way if Eiji was in your position."

"Thank you." The tensai sighed. "And I swear to you, I'll convince him to change his mind. He just needs a little..." A sadistic smile spread across the pretty face. "_Persuasion_."

Oishi released a nervous laugh. "Right."

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review, because I'd like to hear your feedback. -O_O-

P.S. Eiji has built up a habit over the years, of calling Oishi "Syu-san" when they're in the presence of other people (even their friends). In private though, he'll just call him "Syu" or "Syuuichiro".


	5. Good Or Bad?

So since I _technically_ got two reviews, I'm updating. And I have to say, it's a short chapter here guys. But don't worry. You'll find out an important part of the fic in here. Just please be patient until next chapter comes out.

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) M... For **M**ild sex. (it's like Sesame Street with all these letter and matching words)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 5

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Eiji was about ready to give up. He was tired of waiting for Fuji to call and give him good news. Of course, there was no doubt in his mind that the tensai could bend anyone's will to meet his own. But Tezuka could be just as stubborn, and he would surely win this time around. If he didn't want his lover to have sex with one of their best friends, then there was nothing that could be done about it.

The apartment was quiet, as it usually was during the day, but for the first time in years, the redhead felt lonely. He was tired of spending the whole day by himself, and the plan to use Fuji as a surrogate had only heightened his hopes of having someone to keep him busy and entertained while Oishi was at work.

If he _did _ever get his child, then he wouldn't have to sit around doing bills all day (like he was at the moment). And he could definitely lax on the cleaning. He'd be too busy taking care of the baby to worry about how white the tub was, or how neatly folded their clean clothes were. Besides, it'd be bad to have the toxins from all his cleaning supplies floating around the apartment with a baby around.

And speaking of the apartment, it was too small to fit more than just himself and Oishi. They'd only be able to last... maybe two years with a child, before it would need its own room, and they'd have to move. Perhaps they'd be able to move a little farther out of the city, to a nice two or three bedroom apartment. Or - if they really saved hard enough - they could even get themselves a house. His parents had recently been planning to sell his childhood home for something smaller, so maybe he could convince Oishi to take advantage of the 'family discount' that would come with purchasing the place.

So many memories had been made in that house: their love confession had been in the living room; their first time had been in Eiji's bedroom; their third time had been in the kitchen, the bathroom, and all over the downstair's hallway (how they'd ended up in three different rooms was beyond him); it would be a shame if they never got to reminisce or relive those times. And that would be the case if the house were to be sold to a couple of strangers.

He impatiently looked down to his phone laying on the table, and groaned at the time displayed on the screen. It was only _twelve_? Why the hell was this day going by so slow? Was he really _that _anxious to get a call from Fuji, that time had practically come to a stop for him?

What could he do to hurry the next six hours along, until Oishi got home? Masturbate? Read? Watch television? Well, reading was certainly out of the question. The only books in the place were the ones Oishi brought home from work, and there was no way he'd understand any of that physical therapy stuff, so why even try? But television wasn't really an option either. He forgot they'd shut the cable off when the rent went up, so they wouldn't have to dip into their baby savings to pay for it.

So that left masturbating (or so he figured). He didn't have any other ideas, so why not spend his time rubbing one out to the thought of his amazing, hot boyfriend? But at thirty-two years old, was it really appropriate to masturbate alone in his apartment? Especially when he was in a sixteen year relationship with Oishi? It almost seemed like he wasn't satisfied with their sex life, if he was really thinking of doing something on his own.

"I guess it's more bills, then..." He pouted. "Great..."

He set back to his tedious work. Fill out the check, sign it, put the payment into the checkbook, put the bill in the envelope, seal it, put a stamp on; it was a long process. And after eight years of doing the task, he was tired of it. But Oishi had a full-time job, so it would be unfair to unload the burden on him.

It only took him half an hour to finish all of the payments, and it frustrated him more than the thought of doing them, because he had now officially run out of things to do. He shuffled his way over to the couch and collapsed, his face buried in one of the decorative pillows. Was his life _really _this boring? Did he really have nothing better to do, than fill out bills and clean the apartment? Thirty-two years old, and this was all his life consisted of. No wonder he was so desperate to have a child.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He groggily turned over onto his back, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He didn't recall falling asleep, but he wasn't bothered by the fact that he had. What else would he have done for the rest of the day?

The digital clock above the television told him it was seven. That meant Oishi had been home for almost an hour. But why hadn't he been woken up, or at least moved into the bedroom? Oishi had always done that before, so... why was it different this time?

He slowly sat up, letting his body fully adjust to being awake again. Then he was making his way across the room to the closed bathroom door, behind which he could hear the shower water falling onto the floor from his lover's body. Oishi had always been one to take showers at night - and Eiji thought he was really weird for that - so it was no surprise that he'd be in there washing off. The part that confused and frustrated Eiji though, was that the door was locked. They _never _locked the bedroom and bathroom doors, unless they had company over (which wasn't very often). What was going on?

"Syuuichiro!" He called, while a knuckle tapped at the wooden barrier between them. "Okaeri!"

"You're awake!" He heard Oishi shout back.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" He laughed. "Why is the door locked?"

"Is it? I didn't even realize!"

He heard a click only a few seconds later, and found a soaking wet, glistening, _hot _Oishi standing before him in the doorway; he almost drooled at the sight. When had he gotten so _horny_ though? He'd been fine all day but now he was about ready to explode. And he knew Oishi would always be attractive to him, but at the moment he looked like some sort of _god_. Oh, they were _definitely _having sex tonight.

"Sorry, Eiji. I must have been preoccu-"

He didn't get the chance to finish because Eiji had smashed their lips together, and was busy shoving bath towels and clothes away in favor of getting some skin-to-skin contact. His body was on fire, and he wanted Oishi so bad he couldn't stand it any longer.

But he didn't get very far before Syuuichiro was pulling them apart. Apparently he wasn't as turned on as his panting and sweating boyfriend was. "Not tonight, Eiji." He said with a weak smile. "I'm not really in the mood."

"But Syu!" The redhead pleaded. "I want you! We haven't had sex in... six weeks now! I'm dying of arousal here! _Please_!"

"I'm just not feeling it though." Oishi answered. "Try again tomorrow."

"What? Are you too tired or something? You don't have to do anything then! I'll ride you if you want, or I can top! That's something we haven't done in a while! You'll be able to just lay there and take it, and I'll clean up when it's all done-"

"Eiji."

"-And I'll be taking care you like you take care of me, so I can spoil you for once and give you kisses everywhere and touch you and make you feel good-"

"_Eiji_."

"-_Please_ Syu, I beg you! Just let me do _something _with you! I know you don't want to, but I've done it plenty of times for you when _you _were horny and I wasn't, so I'm just asking this once-"

"Eiji!"

Oishi slammed his hand against the wall, startling Eiji enough to get him to stop rambling. And it was only after the tears started to build up in those sweet blue eyes, that he realized he'd royally screwed up.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he frantically wrapped the redhead up in his arms. "I didn't mean to shout like that, but I've been a little distracted and irritable today, so I'm on a short fuse. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you. Please forgive me."

"No, it's my fault for pushing you so hard. If you don't want to have sex, then I can't force you. It's just... I've been so lonely around here lately, and I don't have anything to do. I've been really anxious to hear from Fuji too, so I know I may be a little jumpy and pushy right now. And we also haven't had sex for a month and a half... I just wanna feel loved right now, you know?"

"Nn." Oishi nodded."I've been anxious, too. That's why I'm a little on-edge. Not only that, but I'm also trying to cut back on the cigarettes to help get my sperm count back up, so that's making me a little cranky..."

You actually did that?" Eiji asked disbelievingly. "Show me."

Syuuichiro nodded in the direction of his discarded clothes. "Look in my pants. The carton you'll find is from last week."

"_Really_?"

"Ah. And it's been hard to keep such control."

"Syu-chan, you're so cute!" Eiji exclaimed, before planting a big kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "I can't believe you're freaking out just as much as I am about this whole surrogate thing! You even cut back on smoking!" He squeezed their bodies together in a joyous hug. "I just love you so much!"

Oishi chuckled as he returned the embrace. "Look who's the cute one here, Eiji."

A bright smile spread across the redhead's lips, and he gave his handsome lover another kiss. "Does that mean we can have sex _now_?"

"_Eiji_."

"Fine." He pouted. "But promise tomorrow."

"I promise."

"Good."

It was the sound of Eiji's phone that broke them apart. When it did, Oishi went about drying off and getting ready for bed, while his bouncy boyfriend happily skipped over to the table, and looked down.

His heart skipped a beat. The caller ID read 'Fuji Syuusuke'. Fuji was calling him... with the news. Good or bad, he wasn't sure. He could only hope it was the first option, as he slowly reached out to take it.

"Syuuichiro!"

The name's owner appeared in the doorway, and he looked slightly worried. "What?"

But as Eiji held the phone to his ear, he quickly realized why he'd been called. He ran over to where Eiji was standing, and strained to hear the other end of the conversation, but the volume (and Fuji's soft voice) was too quiet for him to pick up on anything. So the only thing he could go by was the expression on his lover's face, and at the present it didn't look too good.

And then Eiji was jumping up and down, a big smile on his face. "He said 'yes'! He said 'yes'!" He shouted happily. "We're gonna have baby, Syuuichiro! We're having a baby!" He leapt into Oishi's arms, and was spun around a few times for fun before he was back on the floor bouncing around like a rabbit. He was so excited; who cared if the neighbors were going to complain in the morning?

"I can't believe it." The older of the two sighed. "It's almost like a dream."

"But it's the best dream _ever_!" Eiji exclaimed. "We're finally gonna be parents! We're gonna have a baby! Gods, it's feels so amazing just _saying _it! I can hardly wait until we actually have it here with us! This is incredible!"

"It definitely calls for something special, doesn't it?" Oishi said as he walked over to the fridge. "All we've got left is beer, but that's better than nothing when we have such great news, right?" He popped open two bottles and poured them into wine glasses, just to make things a little fancier and romantic. "Kanpai." He smiled.

"Kanpai!" Eiji cheered.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Nnn... _Syu_..."

Eiji just couldn't get enough: there were too many positive emotions coursing through him, for him to want to stop. They'd already had three rounds (six if premature counted), and while Oishi panted heavily beside him on the bed, he could only whine and beg for more. He hadn't felt this good in years (no offence to his lover), and he just couldn't stand the thought of this perfect period of time coming to an end. That's why he wanted to milk it (and Oishi) of everything it had before it faded away.

"Hold on... Eiji... Let me... get ready... again..."

Oishi's breath just barely tickled his ear, only helping to fuel his arousal. He impatiently slid his body over his boyfriend's, and ground their hips together until he felt a hardened member against his own. "You should've been ready before." He whispered threateningly. "Now I'm taking control."

He grabbed hold of Oishi's erection, and forcefully shoved himself down upon it. Both moaned at the familiar pleasure, and then they were madly thrusting against each other before they even had the time to adjust. Eiji was bouncing so beautifully, with his back arched and his mouth wide open for a slew of noises to pour out of (which they definitely did). And Oishi was shoving his hips as harshly as he could, to get them both to climax in the best, and most pleasurable, way possible.

They came way too fast (so make that three rounds, four premature) but it was beyond wonderful, just like all the rounds before it. This time though, Eiji wasn't aching for more. Well, he _was_ but his body was too worn out for him to go on. He lazily rested his chest on top of Oishi's, and felt himself start to drift off. The two bouts they'd had before the final one, had lasted for at least an hour and a half total, and they had certainly been the most draining. And now it seems they were catching up with him, so he let himself be whisked away into a night full of pleasant dreams... but not before taking the last few sips of his beer... he didn't want it to go to waste...

* * *

So? What gender would you like the baby to be? I'll do a poll thingy for it. Just review, and I'll add your vote to the list. And remember, there's a two review minimum to get more fic!


	6. Conception

So... yeah. New chapter. Enjoy.

**sweetibee-** Your "stupid autocorrect" is the reason I'm able to update, so maybe it's better than you thought it was. Me too. I hate autocorrect.

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE* - - - FUJIXOISHI THIS CHAPTER

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) M... For Sexual Situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 6

* * *

**(Two And A Half Weeks Later)**

"Eiji... I-I'm nervous..." Oishi mumbled. "I don't know if I can do this..."

The redhead hopped onto the bed beside him, and gave him a comforting kiss on the lips. "So am I, a little." He said. "But just think of what's going to come from this. We're going to have a baby, Syu. Isn't that enough to keep going?"

"Well... yeah, but... I don't like the idea of having sex with someone other than you. Not because I'm afraid you'll be mad at me, but because I only love _you. _I don't _want _to have sex with anyone else."

"You're such a baby." Eiji teased. "Fuji knows you're only doing this for the sake of getting him pregnant, so he won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I know you don't really want to go through with it either, but don't think about the fact that you're having sex with someone other than me, okay?"

"What... do you mean?"

"Don't think about _who's _doing it. Just focus on the fact that he'll be making you feel good. And knowing Fuji, it's more than guaranteed that you will."

"And you're okay with that?" Oishi asked skeptically.

Eiji laughed and rolled his eyes. "Would I be saying it if I wasn't?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly. Now, get up and get ready. You have to meet Fuji at eleven."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Oishi, you made it." Fuji stood in the doorway to the apartment, Himeko resting in one arm up against his chest. "'Mitsu just got out of the shower. If you want to wait in here for a few minutes until he's done, you can."

"T-thank you..." Oishi stepped into the room and slipped out of his shoes. But he couldn't glance up from his feet once he was done. There was no way he could look Fuji in the eye when he had nothing but thoughts of the tensai writhing beneath him in his head. He was so embarrassed and nervous about going through with it. He had the biggest urge to just turn and run away.

But Fuji and Eiji seemed very calm and cool about it, and even Tezuka had agreed. There was no real reason for him to be freaking out since no one else was, but he just couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach, or the sweat dripping down his back, or the deep shade of red his face was bound to be.

"I wouldn't have expected Tezuka to take a shower so late in the morning." He said as he sat down at the kitchen table. He was trying to make conversation that would hopefully divert his thoughts, but he doubted it would work.

"Nn, it's very unlike him." Fuji nodded. "But when you get baby spit-up all over you, it doesn't matter what time it is. You're taking a shower no matter what."

Oishi genuinely laughed as he imagined Tezuka covered in Himeko's undigested food, but he could hear the anxiousness reflected in his voice, and he desperately hoped Fuji hadn't caught it. But as usual, the tensai had.

"You don't have to stress yourself out like this, Oishi." He said. "If you do, it's going to be harder for us to conceive the child. And it's not healthy anyways. If it has something to do with me, and what I'll do-"

"No, that's not it." Syuuichiro reassured him. "I'm just... still trying to get used to the fact that I'm about to have sex with someone other than Eiji, for the first time in my life. I dated girls back in middle school, and even our first year of high school, but Eiji was my first, and he's remained my only. It just feels... odd to know that's about to change."

Fuji offered a soft smile, and rocked Himeko as she began to squirm. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm in the same position you are."

Oishi quickly looked up, disbelief written all over his face. "Really?"

"Ah. 'Mitsu was my first. And even though I've done stuff with other people, I've only gone all the way with him. I know what you mean when you say 'it's odd', and I certainly don't want to add someone else to my list of sexual partners. But for you and Eiji, I'm willing to do it." The tensai cautiously glanced over his shoulder to the bathroom door, which remained closed. "Just don't tell 'Mitsu I said that though. I told him in high school that I slept with at least six people from our rival tennis teams, and I'd hate to see how he'd react if he finds out I lied."

"Why would you do that though?"

Syuusuke shrugged. "Maybe to impress him, maybe to tease him. I forget the original reason. But I know the whole thing started when I found out 'Mitsu had already had sex with Echizen, before we started dating. I was a little jealous of him, because I was still a virgin and he wasn't. And _I_ was the one who had the reputation for being perverted and flirty. So, I asked a few members of our rival teams to help me set up the lie, just to make 'Mitsu think I'd been a little sex kitten before we'd dated."

"You sure hold on to your jealousies, don't you?" Oishi asked with a nervous smile. "It's been fifteen years and you still haven't told him you lied?"

"But it's kind of fun." The tensai giggled. "I just love seeing him get all flustered when I mention their names, or when I tell him they did something better than him. It's too easy to tease him."

"I know I'm going to regret this..." Oishi said. "But who exactly did you say you slept with?"

"Well... there was Sanada-san, Atobe, Yukimura, Shiraishi, Tachibana-san, Sengoku-san... Oh, and I asked Taka-san as well."

"No wonder Tezuka gets so upset with you, then. Sanada, Atobe and Yukimura were his biggest tennis rivals in school. And Shiraishi beat you in the Nationals match, so I'm sure Tezuka hates him for that. And we all know Taka-san had the biggest crush on you back in middle school... You're too cruel, Fuji. I don't know how Tezuka can put up with it."

"The funny thing is that they all agreed to help. They despised 'Mitsu's tennis skills just as much as I thought they would. Except Taka-san. He was just there to make 'Mitsu jealous. But the rest were all too happy to see him suffer like that."

He paused as the bathroom door swung open, because out stepped the very man they were talking about. He had on a pair of old sweatpants, and a faded t-shirt he'd bought in his early twenties. But he looked comfortable, and that was all he needed since the only thing he was doing, was watching his children for the afternoon while Fuji was gone.

"_Oishi_." The voice was laced with anger. "Come to take Syuusuke away?" He asked.

"Only for a few hours, I hope." Syuuichiro nervously answered. "Wouldn't want to keep him away from you and the kids too long, right?"

"Ah." The stoic man didn't divert his gaze as he walked across the room, slammed his hands against the table, and got right up in his friend's face. It made Oishi gulp. "If I see even _one _little thing wrong about him when he comes back here, you won't live long enough to see your child. Do you understand?"

"'Mitsu, enough." Fuji demanded as he pulled his lover away from the pale, shaking Oishi. "He's not going to hurt me. If anything, he'll be gentler than _you _are. Just stay calm, watch the boys, feed Himeko, put her down for her nap... whatever you want. Don't be worrying about us and don't threaten Oishi anymore, or you'll be sleeping on the couch until I give birth. Do _you _understand?"

"Fine."

Tezuka received Himeko, and reluctantly watched as his lover and friend walked away together... to go have sex... _together_. He could feel the anger grow the more he thought about it, but he'd already caved and accepted that it was going to happen. He couldn't just change his mind now, especially when Eiji was so excited. If he were to upset the redhead any more than he already had, then he'd have _three_ people after him - his own boyfriend being the scariest.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The hotel wasn't far from the apartment, so there wasn't enough time - thankfully - for Oishi to start over-analyzing again. And even better, they arrived at almost the exact time they had planned, meaning they didn't have time to wait around and think.

After taking their key from the woman at the front desk, they headed up five flights to their room and instantly separated once they stepped inside. Fuji shut himself in the bathroom - locking the door behind him - and Oishi walked over to the large picture window to stare out at the street below before he closed the curtains out of embarrassment.

He turned back to the inside of the room, and noted how beautiful it looked. Bright wallpaper, clean beds with thick blankets, flowers and candy on the pillows; too bad he wasn't there to admire.

Since he was the only one in the room, he decided to choose which bed they'd use. He picked the one farthest from the window (for some reason he felt like others could see them, even though he'd closed the curtains), but he wasn't sure what to do next. Should he pull the blankets back? Should he get undressed? Should he wait for Fuji to come out and tell him what to do? He didn't think it would be so awkward to try to have sex with his friend, but it kind of was.

The bathroom door slowly opened behind him, and when he turned to look, he found Fuji standing in the doorway, looking more shy than anyone had ever seen him before. He nervously played with the hem of his shirt, gaze focused on his feet, and a deep blush covered his cheeks. Oishi had to admit he looked cute.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I'm just a little self-conscious right now. I don't get out that much anymore, and I still haven't lost all the baby weight yet." He laughed softly, and turned his blue eyes to Oishi. "I guess you're not the only one freaking out today."

"It's alright." Syuuichiro assured with a smile. "But just so you know, I think you look fine."

"Really?"

"Nn. You look the same as you did before you got pregnant. I didn't even know you still had the baby weight, and I probably wouldn't have ever known if you hadn't said anything." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "And I don't mean to sound weird or anything either, but you're still as pretty as you were in high school."

"Thank you, Oishi." The tensai breathed. "It's been a long time since someone's complimented me like that." He took a seat on the edge of the bed and squeezed his hands together. "'Mitsu's been too busy with work to notice me anymore. Once in a while he'll be kind of romantic, but most of the time he acts like he doesn't want me anymore... Like I'm a wife who's gotten to old for him. It's been _years _since he's told me I look pretty, and I'm afraid he's not as in love with me as he was in high school." He wiped at the tears that started rolling down his face, and turned to his empathizing friend.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He suddenly laughed. "I wasn't planning on acting so girly and telling you those things."

"It's fine." Oishi said, taking a seat beside him. "We all have things we want to share, so you shouldn't be afraid to say something. Especially with this. But if you think Tezuka doesn't want you anymore, don't you think you should talk to _him_ about it? Shouldn't he at least know how you feel, so he can fix it or admit to it?"

"I guess... But what if I'm right? I don't want the boys and Himeko to live through that."

"But that's the risk, isn't it? You have to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of your children, or potentially sabotage theirs for the sake of _you_. Just remember though: even if Tezuka might not love _you _anymore, he'd still do anything for those kids. If something happens, he'll be there for them. Understand?" Oishi placed his hand on Fuji's shoulder, and squeezed it softly. "Besides, how could he _not _love you after he just threatened to kill me, if you return home with something out of place?"

The tensai giggled and dried his face completely of the tears. "I guess you're right." He said. "It's probably just my hormones that are making me so insecure about this. Thank you for easing my worry."

"You're welcome." Oishi answered, before he felt two small arms encircle his torso. He hugged back of course, and let that soft head rest against his shoulder for as long as it needed... and then they were staring at each other. He gulped, feeling anxious again, but Fuji rubbed at his arm soothingly to calm him back down.

"I'm nervous, too." He confessed. "But we can't be stressed out like this. Try to calm down a little, okay?"

"Right."

"So... is there something you want to start with, or are we just going to go straight for the sex?"

Oishi flushed deep red. Fuji was just too blunt for his liking. At least when Eiji wanted something, he'd beat around the bush a little to save them so much embarrassment, but Fuji was just so up-front about everything. Maybe Tezuka wasn't as stoic as he'd once believed, if he could be with someone so lewd.

"I-I don't know..." He stuttered. "Why don't you choose though? You're the one who has to carry my child for the next nine months, so do what ever _you _want."

"Mm." The tensai hummed. "Then take your clothes off."

"Okay."

They both stood and slowly began to strip themselves. Fuji finished first, leaving nothing but his underwear on, and moved up to the headboard of the bed to rest against it. Oishi was naked as well only a few seconds later, and half-folded his clothes before turning to face the tensai. What came next?

"Come here." Fuji pat the space beside him. "I'll prepare myself, so all you have to do is sit and wait. Or watch, if you'd like."

Oishi obeyed. He sat down next to the tensai, then avoided his gaze when petite fingers were doused in lube. He _couldn't _watch, even if Fuji approved of it. It was just impossible for him to turn his head and watch one of his best friends finger himself to prepare for sex. He wasn't _that _much of a pervert (although he didn't mind seeing Eiji do it).

His stomach began to flop when he heard Fuji's soft voice beside him. The brunette was eliciting gentle moans into one of the pillows, and Oishi - who hated to admit it - actually found the sounds to be arousing. They were completely different from Eiji's (he was more of a whiny moaner), but they were beautiful nonetheless. And because of that, he was hard a lot quicker than he wanted.

A hand suddenly grabbed at his, forcing him to look over in worry. But Fuji wasn't in pain like he'd expected. His small frame squirmed and jerked against the fingers inside him, showing off how sensitive he was even though he was turning thirty-three in a week. That thought turned Oishi on even more.

Although Eiji was still as sensitive as he'd been in high school, it was nothing compared to Fuji. The tensai had always been the type to react to even the smallest and most innocent touches, and Tezuka had hinted (really boasted) many times that he could get his petite lover to climax at least three times to his one. Eiji _rarely _got that (like twice every year). And it wasn't like Oishi minded that the redhead was that way, but just the mere thought of making Fuji come over and over again effortlessly, made him shiver in arousal.

"Alright... all done..."

He glanced back over at the tensai to find that he was completely ready and waiting. Thin, beautiful legs rested against a flawless chest, and those big blue eyes stared him down lustily. Apparently he wasn't the only one completely turned on at the moment.

And so, with a small nod of understanding, Oishi climbed over the brunette's small frame, and after one last deep breath to calm his nerves, he pushed in.

Fuji was tight, and Oishi almost found himself in an _extremely _embarrassing situation because of it. There'd been times when he'd found Eiji to be extra snug around him - and in many instances it had caused him to be a little premature - but that was nothing like the feeling of Fuji's muscles squeezing him. They tensed so wonderfully around his throbbing erection - to the point where he had to stop moving out of fear that he'd let go too early - and the sounds echoing around the room did nothing to help.

He began again, slowly, and leaned his head down into the tensai's shoulder to avoid seeing that pretty face washed over with lust and pleasure. The touches, sounds, and smells were bad enough; he didn't need _four_ of his senses on overload thanks to Fuji's amazing body.

"Oishi..." He heard that soft voice whine, before hands began to roam his sweating back. "Faster..."

He obeyed immediately (against his better judgement). His hips thrust harshly against that fragile frame beneath him, but there were no objections or signs of discomfort, so he didn't stop. He moved faster and faster, changing their position so he was sitting up on his knees - hands on curvy hips - and he started to shove himself as hard as he could into the tensai.

Loud moans filled the room around them - no doubt disturbing the guests beside them, and above and below - but neither paid any mind because they were too far gone. What had once been nervousness, was now nothing but pleasure. They were no longer uncomfortable with the thought of having sex together; in fact it was the _last_ thing on their minds.

"Oishi... I'm sorry..." Fuji suddenly panted. "Too early..." His hand had just barely wrapped around his erection before he was spurting come all over his stomach, which in turn sent Oishi over the edge. It was too hot to watch someone so sensitive have an orgasm so quickly. No wonder Tezuka had put up with the tensai's sadistic ways for fifteen years: the sex with him made up for it all.

He collapsed on the bed in a tired heap. How had he gotten so worn out in such a short span of time? He and Eiji had - on numerous occasions - gone all night, but after just one round with Fuji, he was about ready to pass out. The only thing that kept him awake was the giggling that was going on beside him. Why was Fuji laughing? Was he _that _bad?

"What's so funny?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing." The brunette responded. "I'm just so used to 'Mitsu doing it, that it's a little funny to go for such a short period of time. The man's like a pornstar. He can go for more than half an hour just pounding me into the mattress, while you - like me - lasted less than five minutes. And we didn't even have any foreplay."

"Well, I have to admit it happens with me sometimes." Syuuichiro explained. "Eiji thinks it's funny too, but I can't help it. If I'm aroused, then it shows."

"You must've been _really _turned on by me, then." Fuji giggled again as he rose from the bed, a blanket covering him. "What was it that set you off?"

"To be honest... everything."

There was that wonderful smile again. "I thank you for the compliment, Oishi."

Those were the last words they exchanged before the tensai retreated back into the bathroom and closed the door. Oishi found himself too worn out to ask what they were going to do next, so he just let his head rest back against one of the fluffy hotel pillows, and drifted off to sleep.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was dark when he woke up, because the only light that shone came from a small table lamp on the other side of the room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to help them get used to the black, before he noticed that Fuji was sitting at the window, staring out at the city street below. He was fully dressed again, clean like he had showered, and had a look of satiation about him that made Oishi's ego inflate far beyond what it usually was.

He slowly got up from the bed and pulled on his underwear; he could shower when he got home (maybe even with Eiji). Then he straightened out the rest of his clothing and put it on. Fuji watched the whole time, that pretty smile on his face, and offered him a mug of coffee when he was done.

"Thanks." He said, before sipping at the hot drink. "How long was I sleeping for?"

"A couple of hours." The tensai responded. "But I didn't mind. It's been nice to just sit here in peace and watch all the things happening outside. I can't remember the last time it's been so quiet for so long. It's like a little vacation for me."

"The kids really have you stressed out, don't they?"

"No, it's not their faults. I stress _myself _out worrying about them too much, and making sure everything's perfect for them. But I can't help wanting the best for my children."

"I understand." Oishi nodded. "And I'm glad I could give you a little time for yourself. To just calm down a little and relax."

Fuji giggled. "_Relax_? Since the moment we left the apartment, all I've done is worry about them. I'd hardly call that relaxing." He turned back to their view of the street. "I don't doubt 'Mitsu's ability to handle them - he's an excellent father - but I know them the best. I spend all day with them, so I know exactly what they like and want, and when and where."

"I admire your dedication, Fuji." Syuuichiro smiled. "I hope Eiji will be the same way when we have _our _child."

"Mm." The tensai nodded. "And speaking of Eiji... do you really think he'll be okay with a child that isn't his? When we talked, he seemed pretty upset with the idea of only _you _being the biological parent. And even after I explained that the baby is his whether they share DNA or not, he still seemed to have trouble coming to a desicion."

"Well, he's been pretty excited... so I'd say he's warmed up to the idea. He might not _entirely_ like it, but he knows it's our best chance for a baby, and he wants one so desperately."

"I just hope he doesn't regret what we've done. I know what it's like to make a huge mistake that results in terrible consequences."

"You couldn't help that, Fuji." Oishi assured him, knowing the exact situation the tensai was referring to. "You were scared, and you had to make a split decision. Putting so much pressure on someone like that is tough, and no one blames you for choosing the option that you did. Not even Tezuka."

"I killed my child!" Fuji cried. "Tsukasa is lucky he's still here, after what I did!"

"It wasn't your fault."

"I've told myself that a million times, but it _is_! It's completely my fault! I told the doctors to hold off on the procedures, because I was too scared to go through with them without 'Mitsu being there... But he was in a different country. I should've realized he wouldn't make it back in time. Kiyoshi suffered because of my stupid decision, and Tsukasa had to be in that hospital for months, in recovery."

The tensai wiped at his wet eyes. "If Himeko hadn't been an accident, I never would've had any more children of my own. I just don't know what I would do if I had to be put in that situation again."

"Fuji..."

A forced giggle suddenly escaped. "I'm very emotional today, aren't I?" Syuusuke said. "These hormones are out of control. I'm sorry, Oishi."

"It's fine." Oishi stood with his empty mug, and offered a hand out to the brunette. "Why don't we get back to our homes now? I'm sure Tezuka would be the best one to comfort you at this time, and I know it would be nice to settle down with Eiji and just hold him for a while."

"That's exactly what I need right now." Fuji nodded as he accepted the outstretched hand. "And I'll call you or Eiji in the next few weeks to tell you whether this worked or not."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Fuji cheerily waved goodbye before making his way into the apartment building. Being the stubborn person that he was, he'd just flat-out refused to let Oishi walk him all the way up to the actual apartment... but maybe it was better that way. Oishi wasn't really in the mood to see Tezuka, and possibly (most likely) have his face bashed in.

That meant that he could get home to Eiji faster, and enjoy his company a little longer before they went to bed. He had to admit, all he wanted at the moment was to hold the redhead in his arms and tell him how much he was loved. Being with Fuji all day (even though he'd slept through most of it) had only reinforced his affection for his acrobatic boyfriend.

But the thoughts of everything Fuji had talked about with him, made him feel anxious. He couldn't imagine what his friends must have gone through back then, and what Fuji must be feeling now when Tezuka didn't give him the attention he wanted. He hoped Eiji didn't feel like he was in that position, and he prayed desperately that the redhead wouldn't have to be put through the same things their blue-eyed friend had.

Not to say that Fuji had had a bad life so far, but he'd been put through challenges that Eiji could never handle. He was too naive and innocent (despite the amount of sex he 'needed') to survive something as tragic as the loss of his child. And if he ever felt like he wasn't getting enough love and attention, he broke down and went into a depression-like state. The man had _always _craved attention; it was what he thrived on. So, for that to be taken away from him was catastrophic.

The stress filled his body; he could feel it settle back in. Like he was finally waking up from a dream, only to come back to a cold reality. What if he and Eiji _were _forced into making a choice that could potentially kill their child? What if they screwed up, and couldn't take back the wrong they'd inflicted on an innocent infant? Were they really ready to be parents? Could they handle the responsibility, and emotional pain that came along with raising a child?

The urge to smoke overtook him as his worries grew. When ever he was stressed out, a 'nice' cigarette helped to calm his nerves. And although Eiji disapproved of him solving his problems with something so dangerous, he couldn't help the fact that he was addicted to them and their amazing ability to soothe him.

He skillfully lit one in his mouth, even with the winter wind dancing around him, and took a long drag. When he exhaled, his muscles (and brain) had already set into relaxing a little, which allowed him to think more clearly. And at the moment, it was focused on nothing but Fuji and what had happened six years ago.

Tsukasa had been born with an identical twin, Kiyoshi. At their birth, the doctors had deemed them perfectly healthy, and they were sent home from the hospital the same day as Fuji (who'd been resting and recovering for two weeks).

But at only three months old, they grew sick. They were coughing, breathing too deeply; and a few times, they had even turned blue from of lack of air. Fuji would have to sit them up in his lap, and harshly pat at their backs until they began inhaling properly, but he held off on going to the doctor for a long time. He was scared of what he might learn, and he didn't want to hear anything unless Tezuka was there with him.

Unfortunately, Tezuka was on a business trip to some European country (Oishi couldn't remember which one), and wouldn't be home for at least another month. But eventually - after many long nights of crying through the phone to his lover - Fuji took the boys back to the hospital. That's when he learned that they each had weak lungs, and that the organs had slowly been collapsing over the boys' three months outside the womb.

The doctor had suggested a small procedure for each infant, to make sure that everything else was strong and functioning, but Fuji had refused. He was determined to wait until Tezuka returned home to do something, even though it tore at his heart to see his newborns suffering so much. It was just so hard on him to have to wait as his sons were operated on, without their father there to comfort him.

And while he'd madly fought with himself over what to do, the twins' condition only grew worse. They'd been given medication to help their lungs better develop, and hopefully strengthen them, but without the internal search procedures, it was unknown that some of their other major organs were weak as well. Tsukasa had thin intestinal lining, and had leaked a fair amount of waste into his body, causing infections to arise all over the place. Kiyoshi wasn't as lucky as his twin (although Tsuaksa wasn't all that lucky himself). He suffered from a weak heart, and not long after being hospitalized, it gave out on him.

When that happened, Fuji had broken down for sure. Kunihiro spent weeks with his grandparents (Tezuka's side), and Tsukasa lay in the hospital for almost six months, receiving treatments for his lungs, intestines, and the infections. There were also many search procedures conducted on him, just to make sure he didn't meet the same fate as his brother.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Fuji blamed himself for all of it. If only he hadn't put off the procedures, if only he had brought the boys to the hospital sooner, if only he wasn't so weak as to need Tezuka by his side in order to make such important decisions. He'd cried, destroyed their apartment, hurt himself; he would do _anything _to get his child back, and redo the mistake he'd made.

It took him almost two years to return to his old self, and start acting cheerful again. Kunihiro had begun to understand more about the world and the way people acted, so Fuji realized he couldn't behave so depressed around his children anymore; it was unhealthy.

But even after six years, everyone knew he was still upset. Who wouldn't be? But no one blamed him for doing what he did. He was just a worried mother put under a pressure that would make anyone think irrationally... if he could've even gotten his mind straight enough to think at all. He must've been so stressed in those short weeks between the showing of symptoms and Kiyoshi's death, that he'd probably hardly thought about anything.

And knowing how hard Fuji had taken Kiyoshi's death, really scared Oishi. He knew Eiji wasn't as strong as his brunette friend was, so if anything like that ever happened to them, he wasn't sure the redhead would make it. And taking into account the way Eiji had reacted over the news of his infertility, only strengthened Oishi's belief that he would be without _two _people if that ever happened.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Tadaima!" He announced, stepping into the apartment. Eiji looked up from the magazine he was reading at the table and smiled cheerfully.

"Okaeri!" He called back. "I missed you today."

"I might have missed you a little bit more." Oishi sighed. "It was a rough time."

"Hm? What happened?"

He collapsed down in the chair opposite his boyfriend, and rubbed at his temples. "It wasn't so much the sex, as it was the conversations we had." He looked longingly at the redhead. "It just made me remember how much I love you, and how I don't want to be with anyone else."

"_Syu-san_. Stop beating around the bush and just tell me what happened."

"Well... we talked about Kiyoshi."

Eiji downturned his gaze. "Oh..."

"Fuji was asking whether you were really okay with having a child that wasn't biological. He saw how hesitant you were when he first suggested it, so he was skeptical of how you actually felt. I told him you've been pretty excited about it, so you seemed ready to me... and that's when he said he knows what it's like to make a huge mistake."

"Poor Fuji... It's been six years, and he's still so upset... But it wasn't his fault..." The redhead rubbed at his eyes. "I don't know if I could make it through something like that, if it happened to us."

"That's what bothered me the whole walk home. I don't want us to go through that, and I'm afraid that if we did, I'd lose you _and _the baby. I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen... That's one of the reasons why I want to be so close to you right now."

"_One_?" Eiji asked. "He said something else, too?"

Oishi nodded. "He says Tezuka hasn't been treating him very well." He shook his head frantically when Eiji's eyes grew. "No! Not like that!" He assured. "He just said that Tezuka has been too busy with work to acknowledge him, and that he hasn't complimented him in years. Plus, with all the hormones and baby weight from Himeko's birth, he feels pretty insecure. He kind of thinks Tezuka doesn't love him anymore."

"That's still pretty bad." Kikumaru said as he relaxed back in his chair. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"It reminded me of how much you do for us, and how much I love you for putting up with my rudeness. I don't always thank you for what you do, and I don't always seem to appreciate it, but I do. You cook for me, and wash my clothes, make our bed, clean the apartment, do the bills... sometimes I just take for granted all the things you do, and it worries me because I don't want to make you feel unimportant."

Eiji blushed a little, and shook his head. "It's alright. I mean, it can get a little frustrating when you don't thank me, or when you mess up all my hard work, but I know you have a stressful job to deal with, so I don't say anything."

"But even _with _my job, I should still be telling you how appreciative I am of you. And I should compliment you, and tell you 'I love you' more often, so you don't end up in a similar mindset to Fuji. I don't want to see you upset like that, Eiji. I don't want you to think of me as a bad boyfriend."

"If I thought you were a bad boyfriend, I would have left you _years _ago." Eiji mumbled. "And you big dummy, you say 'I love you' to me every day. And multiples times in that day. Most people don't do that, do they? Not here in Japan at least." He moved around the table to settle in Oishi's lap. "If anything, you're the most loving and appreciative person I know. Just like you were when we met in middle school."

"I love you."

The redhead smiled. "I love you, too."

They shared a quick kiss on the lips, before Oishi lifted Eiji up in his arms and carried him off to their bedroom. He laid the lithe redhead down on their mattress, and placed gentle kisses all over his neck and collarbone, before stripping him down naked. From there, his hands roamed all over Eiji's skin. Down his arms, over his armpits, along his sides, across his hips, down his thighs, and then back up to his chest again.

Eiji mewled at all the soft touches, but he didn't protest the fact that he had a massive erection because of it. It was nice to have Oishi just touch him and hold him for a little while, before they exhausted themselves with sex. Maybe they wouldn't even go all the way tonight, because a slow and gentle handjob seemed more appropriate for the moment.

Oishi slowly stood up from the bed, and after pulling his shirt off, moved to undo his belt. But he was beat to it. Eiji swiftly unbuckled the belt for him, then shoved his pants and underwear down to the floor. Soft lips pressed to his stomach, forcing out a gasp, and petite fingers travelled all over the length of his back, coaxing him to come back to the bed.

They molded together beneath the sheets, and Eiji moaned when he felt Oishi grasp their erections in his hand. The strokes were slow, almost teasing, but it was just enough to build up the heat, and bring him to orgasm.

"Syu!" He exclaimed loudly, as stream after pearly stream of come dirtied their stomachs.

The wonderful sight pushed Oishi to the edge as well. Seeing Eiji in a state of perfect bliss was just too much, especially when they were in such a mood that made everything feel so intimate.

He felt like his heart would just burst out of his chest. His adoration for the redhead was overwhelming him, and he didn't know what do besides squeeze that beautiful body in his arms, and whisper 'I love you' over and over again into his ear. Even after their bodies had returned to normal. All he could do was hold Eiji close to him, and place kisses all over his soft skin. He wished the moment would never end.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Syuuichiro, I can't wait for you to be a daddy."

Oishi tilted his head to the side, and noticed that Eiji was staring up at the ceiling like he had been. They were still naked beneath the blankets, and although their bodies screamed for sleep, they lay awake together just thinking about the future.

"What about you?" He answered. "Don't you want to be a mother?"

"Of course, but it just feels so good to know that even though we can't have children together, _you _can still have a biological child. And I don't think anyone could be a better mother for the baby than Fuji." The redhead turned onto his side and snuggled up to his boyfriend's body. "I hope it has his eyes. That way it will look a _little _like me. The rest though, better be all you." He purred. "I want a child that's even more handsome than you are."

Oishi chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Eiji's waist. "What if it's a girl, though?"

"Then she'll need to be pretty, obviously. But I'd rather think that it's going to be a boy."

"And why is that?"

Eiji rolled his eyes. "I'm with you for a reason, Syu. Just because I dated a girl back in high school, doesn't mean I was attracted to her. I was just going along with what most of society says is correct. And the only reason I _started _dating her, was because she reminded me of you. If it hadn't been for that, then I never would've dated _any _girl my whole life. I'm just not into them."

"So you're _nervous_ to have one, then." Oishi said cautiously.

"Nn. Girls just aren't the same as us, so I'm just a little... peeved at the thought of having to care for one. Don't get me wrong, I'd still love her and raise her... but I've always had a weird anxiousness when I'm near girls. Maybe it's because I don't like the fact that our anatomies are different, or maybe I just don't like the way they think and act."

"Eiji, if we had a girl, she wouldn't be like the ones from school. She'll see you only as her mother, and she'll think and act according to how we raise her. And there's not much we can do about her anatomy, but remember that you wouldn't be touching her to be innappropriate. You'd be doing it as a mother to a daughter. Like when you hug _your _mother, or your sisters."

"Mm... I guess you're right. I didn't think about the girls _already_ in my family. I'm okay with them, so I should be okay with a daughter if we have one."

"That's good news to hear." Oishi smiled.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes, until:

"Syu, what do _you _want it to be?"

"Hm? You mean gender-wise?"

Eiji nodded.

"Well... I never really thought of it before. And to be honest, I don't care which gender it is. Any child I father will be loved unconditionally and treated as fairly as possible. I don't prefer one sex over the other."

"You're so indecisive, Syu." Eiji teased. "No wonder you're still debating whether to marry me or not."

"It's a little more complicated than just being indecisive, Eiji. If we were to get married, we'd have to move away from Japan permanently. That means we'd probably be living in America, but since you don't speak anything other than Japanese, that would be hard. Plus, we'll be away from your family, and Fuji and Tezuka. I just think it's better we _consider _ourselves married, than to have a piece of paper to prove it to us."

"Hm... And here I thought you were going to wisk me away to some foreign country to get married. But I guess you're right. I don't want to be away from everyone I've grown up with, and I don't know how I'd be able to live in a place where no one can understand me."

"I've offered to teach you some English before, but you always give up when ever I start speaking."

"But that's because it's so hard!" Eiji pouted. "Not only do the words sound nothing like our own, but the sentence structure is completely different! I'm tired of Fuji and Ochibi laughing at me because I put the verbs in the wrong places!"

Oishi chuckled, and placed a kiss on Eiji's forehead. "Then you don't have to speak it if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."

"Nn... I really want to see America though. Even if it was just once."

"When the baby gets to be older, we could always go there on vacation. That way we'll never have to part from each other, so I can translate things for you. And it will give the baby the experience of another culture."

"Sounds good to me!" Eiji grinned. "Just make sure when you translate for me, you don't end up making me sound stupid! I've seen those movies where they make fun of someone by translating their words wrong, on _purpose_, to make them seem like an idiot, or a pervert or something."

"I promise I won't do that." Oishi said.

Eiji looked up at him with a cute smile before snuggling deeper into the blankets to sleep. It was an unspoken agreement, but they both knew it was time for them to give in to their bodies' demands, and get some much needed rest. But not before Oishi gave his boyfriend one last long and passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Eiji." He whispered.

"Silly. I love you too, Syu."

* * *

There's a lot of sad in this chapter, mostly on Fuji's part. And I do not like the thought of infant death, but there's a reason I put it in here (other than the fact that you want to kill me now). It was explained somewhat in this chapter, and will be brought up in later chapters as an anxiety Fuji gets as the pregnancy progresses.

NOTE: I've read from multiple sources, that in Japan people don't usually say "I _love_ you" to each other. Most of the time, they say "daisuki" which usually means "I _like_ it/you a lot". So when Eiji's explaining that it's odd how Oishi says "I love you" so many times in a day, it's because he's used to hearing the more common way, than an actual "I _love _you".

NOTE 2: I've also read from sources, that the law in Japan on gay marriage, states that if two men/women were to marry, and one of them was born in a country where gay marriage is legal, then they can live in Japan as a married couple. But if they are both from Japan, or one is born in a country where gay marriage is illegal, then they must move away from Japan permanently to get married and live that way. That's why Oishi said they'd _have _to move if they were getting married.

And I have NO idea where the America tangent came from, but maybe I'll incorporate it in later in the fic. I think it would be cute to have Eiji wandering around in someplace like Boston or D.C. having no clue what's going on, and Oishi has to translate everything for him. (P.S. the movie I was referring to specifically was Rush Hour II when they're in China, and Lee (Jackie Chan) translates everything wrong to make Carter (Chris Tucker) look like a dumbass, and a drunk.)


	7. Morning Sickness, Parents, and Aging

Chapter Seven! It's a little random, maybe, but it is _really _important to remember what happens, because it is going to greatly affect the ending of the fic. And I believe Eiji's and Oishi's parents will show up within the next few chapters. I intend to put them in, I just don't know where. so be prepared for lots of emotions flowing (especially with Oishi's parents).

**goldenpairfreak-** I think they should have a girl, too. But it's all according to poll.

**sweetiebee- **Glad you like it. And thank you for being a regular reviewer. You're mostly the reason I can keep updating.

**GIRL:** 1

**BOY:** 1

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T-ish... Fuji feeds Himeko... Don't know how bad ya'll would consider that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 7

* * *

**(Three Weeks Later) **

Fuji shifted uncomfortably and rubbed at his belly. This was the part of pregnancy he hated the most. He didn't mind the aches or the weight gain, or even the pain of labor (to a certain extent). But when it came to morning sickness, he was completely miserable.

Despite his strong craving for leftover birthday cake, he wouldn't allow himself to eat it. Just the _thought _of consuming something made him nauseous (and he didn't want to spend another three days knelt in front of the toilet), so eating any kind of solid food had been reduced to a minimum. It was only when Tezuka gave him _that _look, that he would sit down with the rest of his family and eat a proper meal. But by no means did he enjoy it.

He moved again when his stomach turned. Tsukasa whined beside him and told him to sit still, but it was easier said than done. His mind was too busy concentrating on keeping his food down, so he wasn't really worried about how comfortable the rest of his family was on the couch. Besides, they'd thank him later when they weren't covered in vomit.

"Syuusuke, are you alright?" Tezuka asked from his other side. "You've been moving around quite a bit."

"I know..." Fuji said. "And I'm trying to sit as still as possible, but I'm just so nauseous. It's taking all of my willpower not to throw-up right now."

"Do you want to go rest, then? I can put the boys to sleep when the movie ends."

"That sounds really nice, actually." The tensai sighed. And so, taking his boyfriend's advice, he slowly slid off of the couch, kissed each of his sons' foreheads, then headed off to the bedroom to lay down.

His hands slid over his tummy again as he snuggled deep in the thick blankets. It was just starting to hit him, that he was pregnant for the fourth time in his life. And even though the child wasn't going to be his (biologically it _was_), he felt a certain connection to it, like he'd felt with his other four kids.

An emotional connection. It almost made him nervous for the day when he'd give birth, and gaze upon the infant for the first time. Would he be willing to give it up? After all, he was its _real _mother, so he had every right to want to keep it. And there was nothing Eiji _or _Oishi could do about it.

But why would he feel that way in the first place? _He _was the one who'd agreed to be the surrogate, so now he had a promise to uphold. And besides, the baby was going to be with his best friends, so he knew he would see it often.

Eiji and Oishi _needed _this child, and he was willing to do whatever it took to give it to them. Even if he _did _want it to stay with him and regard him as its parent, he knew there was no doubt in his mind that he'd be ready to hand the child over when the time came.

He rolled over to face the bassinet. Himeko looked so adorable laying there, with blankets covering her tiny body, a pacifier in her mouth, and a hat on her head. It made him smile to watch her. Yes, Eiji and Oishi definitely deserved to witness something like this, and experience all the good things that came with raising a child. They were prepared, they were ready, they were counting on him to succeed. And that was exactly what he planned to do.

"It's okay, little one." He whispered down to his stomach, a gentle smile on his face. "I'll make sure you're _perfect _when Mommy and Daddy get to meet you for the first time. Syu-ji will take good care of you, so don't you worry."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Oishi watched Eiji pace back and forth across the living room floor. It was amusing to him for sure, but at the same time he was slightly worried. Eiji had always been an impatient person, and ever since they'd received the call to learn that Fuji was pregnant, he'd been anxiously waiting to go see his friend.

He wanted to be there every second of the pregnancy. He wanted to know how Fuji would grow, how he felt (physically _and _emotionally), what he ate, what he was thinking and doing. He felt like he needed to be involved in _everything_, so it would seem like _he _was the pregnant one, just without the symptoms.

"You're going to burn a hole in the floor, if you keep moving like that." Oishi teased from his spot on the couch. From where he was, he had a front row seat to watch his boyfriend fret, and it was getting funnier by the second. "And as cute as it is to see you like this, it's a little worrying to me. I know you want to be involved in everything about the pregnancy, but being this impatient is a little... odd."

Eiji paused in his pacing to stare over at his lounging lover. How could Oishi be so calm about this? They were going to have a baby of their own in nine months, and he was acting almost as if he didn't care. He _did_, of course, but it was still frustrating to see him so laid back about it. Damn those cigarettes for making him so lax.

"I just want to make sure I don't miss anything." He admitted shyly. "It's not like _I'll _ever get to experience it for myself. And since this baby will be ours, I want to make sure I know _everything. _That way I can feel like _I_ was the one to carry it, and birth it."

Oishi smiled. "And I'm very glad you want to be there, Eiji, but this is almost unhealthy. If anything happens, you _know _Fuji will tell you about it, and in extreme detail. Plus, he told you he'll take lots of pictures and videos, so even if you're not there, you'll still see everything." He pat the space beside him. "So come sit down for a while, and just relax. It's not good for you to be so tense."

"I hate those cigarettes." Eiji pouted as he took a seat beside his boyfriend. "They make you seem so nonchalant."

"That's because they're relaxing."

"Disgusting, is what they are. And dangerous."

Oishi leaned over and kissed a soft cheek. "I'm sorry. I was trying to quit, but these last few weeks have been stressful. There's a lot going on at work, and after the conversations I had with Fuji, I've been anxious. I promise though, that I'll stop soon."

"You've been saying that for twelve years." The redhead argued, pulling the half-smoked stick out of Syuuichiro's mouth. "And look. You're _still_ damaging your body with these damn things."

"But we're going to have a child around here in only a few months. I _have _to quit before then. So this time, I _promise _I'll quit. And if I don't... well, that's for you to decide, isn't it?"

"If you don't quit before the baby comes, then I'm kicking you out." Eiji stated. "Even if you smoke outside. I don't want my child anywhere _near _those foul things, if I can help it." He placed the cigarette back into Oishi's mouth, and kissed his temple. "So, unless you want to be living with your parents, at thirty-three, I suggest you get to quitting right away."

"Understood." Oishi chuckled.

"And speaking of our parents..." Eiji sighed as he relaxed back against the pillows. "We're going to have to tell them about the baby. They'll be its grandparents after all, so they need to know. And your sister, of course. And _my _brothers and sisters."

There was a nervous laugh. "Yeah..."

Eiji looked over angrily. "Oishi Syuuichiro, you _are _telling your parents about the baby. For goodness sake we're in our thirties. There's not much that they can do now to control what happens in our lives, so stop acting like we're still teenagers, and man up. If they don't agree - which I know they won't - then that's their problem. But they should still be told about it."

Oishi rubbed the back of his head in thought. There was _no _way his mother and father would approve of what they had done. They weren't even completely supportive of the fact that he was in a sexual relationship with Eiji, and after sixteen years, they were still _furious _that they were together_._

He came from a very traditional family, so his parents _completely _disagreed with the fact that he was gay, even though they knew Eiji could help to give them (or so he'd thought as a teenager) a grandchild, just like a woman could. But anything that had to do with homosexuality was frowned upon by his relatives. That's why all the males had their wombs removed at birth, so there was less of a chance for 'sexual deviance', as his grandfather had called it, when they grew older.

But when he'd realized his feelings for Eiji back in high school, it was hard to regard his family's wishes. He no longer found any kind of interest in women, marriage, or children with anyone _but _the redheaded acrobat he'd come to love more than life itself. His parents had shouted at him, grounded him, forbade him from seeing Eiji, they'd even threatened to make him change schools. But he wasn't deterred. He was in love, and there was nothing that could stop him from being so.

And he was oh-so-thankful that his adorable boyfriend was so agile, or all those nights he'd snuck into the Oishi house, would've been a lot harder than it had been. Late in the evening, after Syuuichiro's mother and father had gone to bed, Eiji would take a pebble from the garden and toss it at Oishi's window. When said boy would hear the noise and come to open the window for him, he'd climb up the wall, using the garden's tree as a ladder, until he'd reach the ledge and slide into the room he was all too familiar with. They'd kiss and make love and spend all night together. And when morning came, Eiji would sneak back out and run off to his own house before anyone else got up, keeping them from being caught.

It had happened though, and Oishi was in _deep _trouble when his mother had walked in to find her son and his 'boyfriend' snuggling _naked _together under the sheets. She'd screamed for her husband to come into the room, and then there was yelling and cursing and arguing, until Oishi's father had had enough. He'd smacked his son across the face, roughly dragged Eiji out of the house (even though he was still nude), and told him that he if he _ever _caught him with his son again, one of them wouldn't be alive any longer.

But even a threat like that didn't work, and after Syuuichiro had moved out of the house, it was hopeless for them to try to stop him from being with Eiji. They didn't like the boy, and they didn't like the relationship, but they loved their son and would do anything to get him to be 'normal' again. So for almost ten years, they tolerated his love for the redhead, in hopes of changing his mind sometime before it grew too late, and he couldn't give them grandchildren through a woman his own age.

And yes, he knew his parents were going to be _furious _when they found out he'd disregarded more of their traditions. Because not only did he wish to have a child with another man, but he'd had sex with someone he wasn't even _in _a relationship with (out of wedlock too, but that was to be expected), in order to conceive. But... well, it was better to be happy with Eiji, and his child with Fuji, than have to abide by his parents' 'rules' and be miserable his whole life. If they didn't agree, then they didn't, but that wasn't going to stop him from having what he wanted. It certainly hadn't before.

"So... when should we tell them?" He asked.

"Nn... I'd say when Fuji gets his first ultrasound." Eiji responded. "That way we have proof."

He chuckled. "Good idea."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**(The Next Day: Morning)**

"Eiji, it's kind of hard to feed the baby when you keep staring at me like that."

Fuji tried to turn himself away from his friend for the third time, but Eiji just followed him, and continued to intently stare at Himeko as she ate. He wished he could know how that felt... although according to Fuji, it wasn't very fun once the babies started teething.

But he couldn't help wanting to watch. He and Oishi had already decided that they were using formula so Fuji didn't have wear himself out more than he was going to (and they certainly didn't want to increase the chances of him choosing to keep the baby since he would be with it so much), which meant he wasn't going to see this first-hand with _his _child. And he figured Fuji wouldn't be having any more of his own after Himeko, so when else would he get the chance to see the brunette breastfeed?

It just _fascinated _him, watching how Himeko instinctively knew that when her mother lifted his shirt and held her to him, she was supposed to eat. And she did it so cutely too, with her lips puckered and her cheeks puffed out (but maybe that was because she was kind of chubby), and her fingers flexing against Fuji's chest as if she was trying to hold on to him.

The only thing that was ruining the utter cuteness and wonder of the moment, was the fact that Fuji kept turning himself away in the hope that Eiji would just give up. He was kind of shy about people watching him feed, and if Tezuka had been home, he wouldn't have been squirming and whining as much as he was, because Eiji would have been promptly kicked out (_by_ Tezuka) for invading his friend's personal space.

But Tezuka _wasn't _home, so Fuji really had no choice but to just let Eiji watch. After all, he was just interested in Himeko and the adorable way she ate. And how could he deny someone who had a grin like_ that _on their face?

He sighed. Eiji was just too innocent and curious. Even Kunihiro and Tsukasa didn't act as childish as he did... most of the time anyway. When they got into their little arguements, whether verbal or physical, things could get pretty bad. A great example was the fact that he had a certain teacher to talk to later that day, about Kunihiro's little show of strength to a classmate who now had a broken nose.

"Aw, she stopped."

He looked down to see a pouting Eiji with his finger wiggling in the grasp of Himeko's tiny hands. She had indeed stopped eating, but that didn't mean she was completely finished with her meal. "She just needs to be burped." He explained as he brought her head up to his shoulder. "She only just started, so I'll do this another one or two times before she's done."

"Mm... so how are you supposed to do this?" Eiji asked curiously as he stood to get a better view. "Do you have to hold her a certain way? And do you have to pat her hard, or softly?"

Fuji giggled. "Didn't you pay attention to when Kunihiro and Tsukasa were babies? I did the same with them that I'm doing with Himeko-chan, so there's not much I should have to teach you... but I guess I'll do it anyway." He added when Eiji began to pout.

"Thanks, Fuji!" Was the cheery response.

"Ah... Well, when you burp a baby, you can hold it like this against your shoulder, which is very important when it's only a few months old, because it needs support for its head since it can't hold it up itself. Himeko is just starting to lift hers on her own and keep it there for a minute or two, so I don't really have to worry about it as much now. But during the first two to three months at _least, _you have to be very careful about it." He moved the baby down to his lap, facing away from him, and gently held her head up with one hand while the other supported the rest of her body, keeping it in place.

"When it gets a little bigger and stronger, you can start doing it like this. It can also help when the need for burping becomes less important, or harder to do. If there's trouble burping, then the baby can be in either of these first two positions, or laying belly down on your lap. And when you start patting, you want to be gentle but firm. If you pat too soft, then it won't burp as much as it's supposed to. And if you're too hard, you can harm it, and maybe even give it some bruises." He moved Himeko back up to her place against his shoulder. "Did you get all that?"

"Nn." Eiji nodded. "But hearing so much about something as simple as burping, makes me wonder just how much information I have to know about raising a baby in order to do it properly. I've seen the books that have been published, and none of them are really on the short side." He paused, and looked down to his feet. "Is raising a baby really as hard as it sounds?"

Fuji cocked his head curiously. He hoped Eiji wasn't having any kind of doubts or regrets about the baby, especially since he'd only been told about burping and nothing more. If he was going to give up after something as small as this, then maybe he really _didn't _deserve to be a parent.

"No, but it may seem so. And this will be your first, so things will definitely be more stressful than they should be. You're going to be nervous about silly things, you're going to doubt your methods, you're going to constantly re-read your books to make sure you're doing everything right..." He snorted in amusement.

"But in reality, it's really just as simple as taking a deep breath. When you do that, all your thoughts fall back into their proper place, allowing you to remember what you've learned and always known. And you realize that you can raise the baby safely and healthily without relying on a stack of papers to tell you how to go about that." A soft smile appeared on his face as he reminisced the days of Kunihiro's infancy, and the stress and eventual joy that came along with the raising of his first son.

"And then when it's over, you're going to miss it more than anything else you'll ever experience in your life. So cherish each moment, Eiji, or you'll sorely regret not having done so."

"Wow, Fuji-san, you're so wise." Eiji teased with a grin and a poke to his friend's cheek. "Are you sure you only turned _thirty-three_ two weeks ago, because you sound like an old man."

"Ha ha, very funny." Fuji responded sarcastically. "Although I think I'd rather feel like an old man emotionally, than physically. I've been hearing quite a few complaints lately about how much poor Kikumaru-sama's back and legs hurt whenever he does his gymnastics, even though he stretches almost every day." He poked the redhead back. "Your body's not as flexible as it used to be, Eiji. Take good care of it, or you're going to seriously injure yourself, and _then _we'll see who the real old man is."

"Saa..." Eiji sighed as he plopped down onto the couch. "Getting old sucks."

"But it's what we do."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You can still make the most of it though." Fuji reasoned. "That's why I'm so willing to help you and Oishi out with this baby. How can you live your life to the fullest if you're left without something you've wanted for a long time? How can you make the most of everything when there's a void that can't be filled by anything other than the first-hand experience of the want that created the void? You two have been talking about a baby long before 'Mitsu and I even had Kunihiro, so what kind of friend would I be to deny you something that will help your lives come closer to completion?"

Eiji feigned a bored yawn and reclined back against the fluffy couch pillows. "Yep, you're definitely an old man."

"Shut up." The tensai pouted childishly. "Or I'll tell 'Mitsu that you were making fun of me again."

"Now that's not fair." Eiji pouted back. "I don't wanna get scolded by buchou again. It's bad enough I had to go through it in middle school and high school, because he ran such a strict team. I don't even _want _to know what he'll do to me now, especially since it will be about you."

"Nn... you might not be able to walk for a while." Fuji teased. "And I can assure you there would be blood. 'Mitsu can become quite violent when he knows I'm being threatened."

"Saa, that reminds me..."

"Hm?"

Fuji shifted back a little as the redhead scooted across the couch, closer to him. Those deep blue eyes possessed a seriousness that didn't accompany Eiji very often, so that could only mean they were about to discuss something that would have him more acting more possesive of his friend, than Tezuka. What was it though?

"Syu-san told me." He started. "About the way Tezuka's been treating you. He said that you weren't getting any attention, and that Tezuka hasn't complimented you in a long time. But is that all? Is he hurting you? Is he doing things he shouldn't be?"

"E-Eiji..."

Fuji looked shocked. Was he _this _worried? Did he really not trust Tezuka enough, after _twenty _years, to know that he'd never go so far as to intentionally harm the ones he loved? Unless there was something he was missing. Did Eiji know something he didn't? Was there some deep secret to Tezuka that he didn't know about, but maybe their friends did?

"He is, isn't he?" Kikumaru exclaimed. "What did he do? What happened?"

"Eiji, 'Mitsu hasn't done _anything_ to me. What Oishi told you is exactly what's happening. 'Mitsu's been busy, and I spend all day with the kids... so we just haven't had that much time together. And he's always so stressed from work, so I understand if I'm the last thing on his mind when he gets home. And my hormones don't help to make me feel confident about myself...

"But Oishi convinced me to talk to 'Mitsu, to tell him how I felt. It was actually the same night that Oishi and I had sex. After I was walked back here, I sat 'Mitsu down and told him everything. And he apologized, and complimented me at least fifty times, before we had some pretty amazing sex. And since then he's been treating me like he did in high school. It's been really nice."

Eiji sighed in relief and let his body relax back against the pillows once more. "Well... as long as you're alright. I don't like seeing the people I care about get hurt. Especially you, since you have the boys and Himeko-chan to worry about."

"Nn. And thank you for being so worried about me." Fuji smiled. "I'm glad to know you're still as good a best friend to me as you were when we first met in elementary school."

"I'll always be your best friend, Fuji." Eiji reasoned. "You're the one who's always been there, even when we were kids. I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else, even Syu-san sometimes. So sorry, Fuji, but you're stuck with me until the world takes us somewhere else."

"You know, that offer didn't sound as bad as you might think." Fuji giggled. "I enjoy having you as my friend, and I don't what I'd do if we weren't as close as this anymore. So I'm sorry, too. You're just going to have to deal with me until I'm dead and gone."

The redhead smiled contently, and snuggled further into the couch cushions. "You're right. It doesn't sound as bad as I thought."

* * *

Awww! Best fwends foweva! (WTF?)

Remember: Two reviews or no update! So please do it! I really want to share more of this fic with you! I'm so proud of it! So tell me what you think!


	8. Kunihiro Knows

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd be updating this quickly because it was kinda slow for a while there. But here it is! Hopefully you enjoy!

**Mira-Kokoa- **I'm trying to keep them as close to canon as possible, so I'm glad you told me that I'm succeeding (somewhat). And just look at this quick update!

**Guest- **Nice observtion. I didn't think people would really pick up on that. And the true answer will be revealed when Fuji gives birth. (only a couple more chapters to go).

**GIRL:** 1

**BOY: **1

**/ /**REMEMBER TO TELL ME THE GENDER YOU WANT**/ /**

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T. Breastfeeding mentions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This is My Baby

Chapter 8

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Fuji softly hummed to Himeko as he watched her eat. This was one of his favorite parts to being a parent, because he had always found his children to be so calm and cute when they were feeding from him. Granted, it could get a little uncomfortable at times (especially when they began using him as a teething ring), but it was during their meals, that he felt bonded to them the most.

He looked up at Eiji and smiled. He couldn't wait to witness this same situation from the view of an onlooker. Of course Eiji wouldn't be breastfeeding like he was, but he could still watch the redhead give his child its food, and hold it in his arms and protect it, because he was ready to be a mother. And Fuji just knew he was going to be an excellent one.

Already, after only two short weeks, he'd broken Himeko's little habit of crying when ever someone other than her mother held her. All he had to do was coo to her, and give her a finger to hold, and she'd immediately calm down. Even Fuji was the slightest bit impressed by it, because Tezuka _still _hadn't mastered that little trick, and he was her _father. _

"Do you want to burp her today?"

Eiji's eyes lit up when he heard the question. Burp Himeko? Of course he wanted to! He had to learn in order to do it perfectly for his own baby, and what better way to practice than with Fuji's children, and his guidance?

"Can I?" He asked breathlessly. "Are you sure you want me to?"

Fuji giggled and laid Himeko down into his friend's arms. "Go ahead. You've been watching me intently for the past two weeks, so I'm sure you can handle it fine."

"O-okay."

Eiji grinned as he held the baby to his shoulder. He was so lucky to have a friend like Fuji, who trusted him to no end. Even if he _didn't _have experience in handling children, Fuji was all too willing to teach him and let him learn things firsthand. Even his brothers and sisters didn't give him as much freedom with their kids as the tensai did with his.

"Make sure you're leaning enough, so her head doesn't fall back." Fuji guided his body to slouch more before moving Himeko to a more suitable position. "Now when you pat her, you want to make sure to use your palm, not your fingers. That way you can get the firmness you need to burp her, without being too harsh."

"Right." Eiji nodded.

"Start low here, on her back." Fuji motioned with his own hand. "And slowly work your way up. It helps force the gas out of her body."

"Start low..."

Eiji positioned his hand on Himeko's lower back and pat her gently. She squirmed a little, probably because she could sense his nervousness, but Fuji only smiled down at them, so he continued.

It took him a couple of minutes to actually get her to burp the first time, but after that she was fine. And Fuji must have known he had everything under control, because he even walked off to his bedroom to fold and put away Tezuka's clean clothes.

But then Himeko made a noise that the redhead wasn't familiar with. It almost sounded like she was gagging on something. It made him feel anxious. What if he had just harmed his best friend's child? How would he live with himself if that was the truth? How would Fuji react?

"Fuji!" He shouted. "Come here! Quick!"

Fuji immediately rushed back into the room and swung Himeko into his arms, examining her for any abnormalities. But instead of freaking out like Eiji had expected him to, he just laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" The redhead asked. He certainly didn't find anything amusing. He genuinely thought he had hurt an infant, and all Fuji could do was giggle it away.

"Eiji, she's fine. She just spit-up a litte." The tensai explained. "Goodness, you actually had me worried that something bad had happened."

"But... she was making those noises, and..." Eiji mumbled. "I'm sorry... I got nervous..."

"It's alright." Fuji said. "Now, come on."

Eiji cocked his head to the side curiously. "Hm? Where?"

"To the bathroom. Your shirt has spit-up all over it."

Eiji looked down. Sure enough, a thick white liquid was seeping into the fabric of his shirt. Odd. He hadn't realized that before, but maybe that was because he'd been a little too worried about Himeko to notice. And now that he knew it was there, he could feel it rubbing all over his skin. And it was _gross_.

"I figure you want to take a shower." Fuji said as he led them to the bathroom. "And I'll give you some clean clothes to change into when you're done. Towels are on the shelf above the toilet, and there's shampoo, conditioner, and soap in the shower."

Eiji nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Fuji."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eiji looked up from the baby bag when he heard Fuji giggle. It wasn't really funny that he wanted to make sure they had everything before they left to go get the boys from school. So what if he'd triple checked the bag? So what if he was being paranoid? He didn't have kids (yet) like Fuji did, so he wasn't as relaxed about these kinds of things.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." He grumbled. "I just want to be sure that we've packed everything."

"We'll be gone ten minutes, Eiji. Don't stress yourself out over this." Fuji sighed and moved towards the door. "First-time parents are always so uptight..."

"I recall _you_ acting a similar way back when you were pregnant with Kunihiro." Eiji retorted before slinging the bag over his shoulder. "_And _with Tsukasa."

"What can I say?" The tensai giggled. "I'm a veteran mother now."

Kikumaru rolled his eyes dramatically as they stepped out into the hall. But in a way, Fuji really _was _a 'veteran' mother. He'd gone through three difficult pregnancies, endured the loss of one of his children, and was even willing to give one of them up so his friends could have it as their own. Of course, the new baby would never be raised as his, but still. It was _biologically _his, so the whole process probably wasn't very easy for him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Fuji sat down in the desk opposite Kunihiro's teacher. He certainly hadn't expected to have another visit so soon after the last one. He knew his eldest son could have a bit of a temper sometimes (just like his father), but he wasn't a bad kid. And most of the time he was just trying to protect Tsukasa, so Fuji really couldn't find it in his heart to punish him when ever he wound up in trouble. He was just being a good older brother.

"Fuji-san, I think you need to have a talk with Kunihiro-kun." The teacher said with a frown. "He's been acting more troublesome these past few weeks, and it makes me wonder if there's something going on at home that could be provoking this." She handed Fuji a pile of papers, all of which seemed to belong to Kunihiro. "He's not doing his work, he won't listen to me and the other teachers, and he's been writing some _terrible_ things on these papers that I thought you would want to see."

Fuji glanced over at his son. What could he possibly be upset about? He and his brother were treated very fairly at home, and both of them were usually very well-mannered, so it wasn't like he was being repremanded too much. And when he _was_, he was usually on a time-out. Tezuka only used his belt if he absolutely _needed _to, and even then he would just snap it in his hands; he wouldn't actually spank Kunihiro with it.

He was being raised in a good home. His parents showed him affection, he ate healthy home-cooked meals, he had toys and video games and movies and friends... Fuji was at a loss as to why Kunihiro was so upset.

"Kunihiro..." He said sweetly. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

The boy just crossed his arms defiantly (something he'd seen his father do one too many times), and turned himself away from the other two. He didn't want to talk when his teacher was standing right there. And why was it his mother who had to visit and ask such a question? Why couldn't it have been Eiji-san or Oishi-san?

"Kunihiro-kun, we can't make anything better if you don't tell us what's bothering you." His teacher reasoned.

"Would you rather tell your father later? We can wait until he gets home to discuss this, if that's what you want."

Fuji sighed exasperatedly when Kunihiro didn't respond. The boy was just as stubborn as _he_ was, and it could get a little frustrating sometimes. But he wasn't going to push him for information. If Kunihiro wanted to say something, then he'd probably want to do it somewhere private, away from the lady that did nothing but criticize him for being so troublesome.

He looked down at the papers in his hands. Maybe _they_ could give him some sort of clue as to why his son was acting up more than usual. So he began to flip through them. And what he found scared him.

There were pictures of a baby, one that looked quite similar to Himeko, with red lines and scribbles drawn all over its face. And there were words of 'baby' and 'brother' and 'sister', crossed out in a way that seemed dark and violent. Fuji almost cried at the sight of it all. How could Kunihiro do this? Why was he so unhappy about his siblings? What had they done to put him in this mindset? And why did he only exhibit these behaviors at school? Why didn't he say anything at home?

"Sweetie..."

He moved to kneel in front of Kunihiro and took hold of his hands. He could see a fear reflected in those blue eyes, and there were tears threatening to fall, but he wasn't angry. He was worried. He never knew Kunihiro could possess such disturbing thoughts. What had provoked them anyway? He'd always been so protective of Tsukasa and Himeko, it was almost impossible to imagine he was this upset with them.

"Please, tell me what's going on." He felt the tears stream down his own face as he watched the boy begin to cry. "Do you not like Tsukasa and Himeko-chan? Are you angry with something they did? Or something your father or I did to them?"

"Baka!" Kunihiro angrily shouted out into the empty classroom. He could tell from the little jerk his mother made, and by the shocked expression on his face, that he hadn't expected such an outburst. But why not? He should be used to such things by now. It was almost a weekly occurance that Kunihiro blew-up at someone (usually Fuji himself), so he shouldn't have been so surprised when it happened.

But it made him feel guilty nonetheless. It was very disrespectful to call his mother an idiot, even if he was acting like one. But why hadn't anyone figured it out yet? It was completely obvious what was bothering him. Couldn't his mother and teacher and everyone else realize his problem? Were they not as smart as they claimed to be?

"I know, Mommy." He whispered just loud enough for only Fuji to hear. "I know there's another baby."

The tensai looked even more taken aback. Kunihiro knew? When did he find out? How? And why was it making him so angry? "Kunihiro..." He whispered back, his hand lightly stroking his son's face. "You're right. There _is _another baby, but I don't see why-"

"It's because I only want Tsu-chan and Hime-chan!" Kunihiro cut in. "_I'm _their aniki, and I'm supposed to take care of my baby brother and sister, and make sure they _stay _the babies! There can't be another one to take their place, because then you and Daddy will forget about them to take care of the new baby, and I can't do it all on my own! You have to help me!"

A soft smile spread across Fuji's face. Apparently the boy's motives weren't as dark as he had thought they were. He was just a naive child, trying to make sure his family stayed safe, happy, and together. The tensai certainly couldn't be mad about that.

He pulled Kunihiro into a tight hug and kissed his hair. "Sweetie, no matter how many children we have, your father and I will _never_ forget you, or Tsukasa or Himeko. You're our children, we love you. Do you really think that just because we have another baby, we're going to push you away?"

Kunihiro wiped at his tears as he shook his head. "But... I don't want another baby, even if you _don't _forget about us. I only want Tsu-chan and Hime-chan. An aniki can only look after so many brothers and sisters before it becomes too much."

Fuji giggled and wiped at his own face. "You're right. It can be tough. I remember how hard it was to take care of Yuuta when we were kids. He was always getting himself into trouble..." His petite fingers pushed back a mess of dark brown hair as his expression grew a litte more serious. "Well... I guess since you know now... your father and I will have to tell Tsukasa, too. That way you'll both know the full story."

Kunihiro clung to him as he rose back to his feet and nodded to the teacher. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He said. "Tezuka-san and I will be sure to talk more with him at home, and hopefully everything will be solved within the next few days."

"Very well." The woman smiled. "Have a nice night. All of you."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eiji slowly paced back and forth across the hallway. Himeko was starting to get fussy. Maybe she was hungry again. Or did she have a tummy-ache? Maybe she was sleepy? How was he supposed to know? It wasn't like she could explain it to him in words; she was only three months old. And they didn't have a special bond like she and Fuji did, so it was difficult to sense just what she needed.

He bounced her in his arms as she began to cry. Where was Fuji when he needed him? Nothing was working; she wouldn't calm down. In fact, she was only getting louder and louder. Even Tsukasa was looking a little worried. Was it because of the baby though, or because of him?

He was panicking again. His heart was racing. He felt dizzy and confused and scared. What if she was hurt? What if something terrible was happening to her, and he was too inexperienced to figure out what it was? What if Fuji came too late? He couldn't let that happen. He had to figure out what was wrong!

"Eiji."

He spun on his heel when he heard Fuji's soft voice echo behind him. He began to freak out again. What if Fuji thought_ he'd _made Himeko cry? What if he could sense that she was in trouble? What if he was upset because Eiji had _no _idea what was going on?

"Here!" He exclaimed, laying the infant down into her mother's arms. "I'm sorry, Fuji! I don't know what's wrong with her, and I can't get her to calm down! I tried everything I could think of, and she's still fussy! Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not." Fuji replied. "She's just a litte upset because _I_ was back in the classroom." He kissed her forehead and gave her a pacifier from her bag before he smiled back up at the redhead. "Isn't it just incredible how well she's able to sense my feelings? I'd always heard that babies share a special bond with their mother, but I hadn't actually experienced this kind of connection until I gave birth to her."

"So... she can..." Eiji looked dumbfounded and embarrassed. The solution to Himeko's crying had been _way _too easy. So easy in fact, that he couldn't even figure it out for himself. What kind of mother was he going to be if something as simple as this was too complicated for him?

"Don't worry, Eiji. She's fine." Fuji reassured him with a sweet smile. "Thank you for watching her while I had that little meeting with Kunihiro and his teacher."

The redhead nodded. "Ah..."

* * *

Two reviews, please! And tell me what gender you want!


	9. A New One Is Welcomed Into The World

I am _so _sorry that this is coming out so late! But I've been busy! And before, I had chapters pre-written, but now they've caught up and I'm falling behind (thus the randomness of this chapter)! Please bear with me as I try to catch up on my chapters! Thank you!

**Girl: **3

**Boy: **1

More children's names mentioned here! Some info on them before you read!

Nana: Yukimura's and Sanada's daughter. Five years old. Purple hair and eyes.

Ari: The baby born in this chapter. You'll know whose she is when you read it.

Rie: Yumiko's daughter. Four years old.

Naomi: Yuuta's and Kimi's (his wife) daughter. Two years old.

**Mira-Kokoa**- Kunihiro is meant to be more like Tezuka while Tsukasa is more like Fuji. But I'm glad that you saw _both_ of his parents in him. It would be weird for him to _only _be like Tezuka, after all. And I actually read that interview where Nagayan said he wanted a little girl to dress up! It was so cute! I went *Awwwwwwwwwwwww* for about ten minutes! Usually men want to have a boy, so it was so adorable to hear him say a girl! *swoons*

**Guest**- I'm glad you're eager to learn the truth. As of now, you're the only person I know of that has gotten that feeling, and it makes me feel so evil not to say anything now, but it has to wait. Hopefully, you can make it until then. :)

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T. Talk of strip clubs and a baby is born.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 9

* * *

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Eiji smiled triumphantly at the gift before him. It was absolutely perfect for Oishi. He hadn't owned a fish tank since the move from his parents' house. He was going to be so excited when he pulled off the wrapping paper and saw all the pretty fish swimming around in the salty water of the tank. This was going to be the best gift he'd ever gotten.

And there were only a few minutes left until he'd be home. When he'd walk through the door, he'd smell the freshly made dinner laid out on their table, he'd marvel at the beautiful cake sitting on the counter, he'd wonder just what lay beneath that wrapping paper. And best of all, he and Eiji would get to spend the whole night together, celebrating.

It was going to be the best night ever.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(**Two Hours Later**)

So Oishi was a _little_ late for his birthday dinner. So what? That was alright. He usually came home late anyways, so it was nothing for Eiji to worry about. But it was his _birthday_, damn it. He should've known to come home right after his shift ended. Who cared about the patients?

Eiji bit his bottom lip. That kind of thinking was too selfish. Those patients needed Oishi more than he did. Even if it _was _his birthday, they deserved to see him just as much as Eiji did, because he was doing an amazing deed by helping them recover. What was he going to do to the redhead other than fuck him?

His head slipped off his hand to bump against the table. Why was he thinking like this? He was getting upset with people that had no idea of Oishi's personal life. He was acting like they were meeting with him on purpose, just to keep him from going home to be with his boyfriend. How spoiled was he, that he would be frustrated with innocent patients who wanted nothing more than to walk, or to sign their name again?

No, this time it wasn't because he was spoiled. He was just nervous. It was supposed to be the most perfect night he and Oishi had ever shared together, and one of them wasn't even there to enjoy it. Granted, they still had many, many hours left until the night was over. But still. They had very little time as it was to see each other; they shouldn't be apart for even a _second_ on their birthdays.

Eiji sat up once again and blew out the candle flickering in front of him. Oh, well. At least Oishi would be home _some_time soon. Then they could reheat dinner and watch a movie or something; it could still turn out to be a wonderful night.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(**Two **_**More **_**Hours Later**)

Oishi poked his head into the bedroom to find Eiji fast asleep beneath their sheets. There was no doubt that he'd gone to bed purely out of frustration and anger. It was an important night, so of course he'd be upset that it had been ruined.

But it wasn't like he'd stayed out late on purpose. It was all his nosy co-workers' faults. _They'd _been the ones to drag him off to a strip club, pay for a pretty girl to come dance on his lap (which wasn't arousing in the least), and force about five beers down his throat before he'd just snapped and told them all to go home so he could, too.

He'd really tried his best to get home in time for his little birthday party with Eiji, but he'd been outnumbered six-to-one. And he wasn't one who enjoyed a struggle (unless it was from the redhead, of course), so he hadn't fought with any of them until he'd finally had enough. Once the girl had started to rub herself against his crotch, and once he was drunk enough to _stumble_ away from her, he told them he was done, and that he was going home to his _boyfriend_ so they could celebrate his birthday together.

The mattress sunk as he took a seat beside Eiji. He felt really guilty about not being more assertive sooner. He should've said something the second his co-workers had even _mentioned _taking him out. And he certainly should've refused them the minute they walked him into a strip club and called over a girl.

He had so much to explain now, and Eiji was sure to be even angrier when he found out the truth. He would probably be banished to the couch for a year; or maybe even more since he'd done all that while skipping out on his birthday party.

"Eiji..." He whispered softly. "Wake up. I'm home."

His fingers gently raked through layers of red hair. Hopefully it would soothe Eiji when he finally stirred and turned over to face him. Hopefully he wouldn't be met with nothing but the redhead's wrath as soon as one of those dark blue eyes popped open.

"I can't believe you missed it..." He heard that sweet voice mumble out. "I was waiting for you... And now it's ruined..."

"I'm sorry." He replied. "I really wanted to be here, but..."

"But what?" Eiji asked as he lazily flipped over onto his back. "What happened?"

"Well..." He gave a nervous chuckle. "You see, I had you on speaker earlier when you called, and... the other therapists _might_ have heard that it was my birthday today. So, when we got off work, they _literally _dragged me onto the train with them, and took me to a..." He lowered his head in shame. "... A strip club..."

"A _strip club_?" The redhead shouted out in new-found anger. "You blew me off for a _strip club_?"

"N-no, I didn't want to-"

A pair of hands pushed harshly against his chest, sending him crashing to the floor in a confused heap. And then Eiji was standing over him looking _very_ pissed off. As well he should be.

"I bet you got a lap dance, too!" The acrobat fumed. "Was he cute? Did you have sex with him after? Was it good? _Ooh!_ I can't _believe _you, Oishi Syuuichiro!" His foot made harsh contact with his lover's side, but he was too blinded by fury to care that he'd just hurt the man.

A _strip club_? He was four hours late because of _that_? What happened to the Oishi Syuuichiro he knew? The one he'd met in middle school? The one he'd fallen in love with in high school? What kind of _ass _went to a strip club when they were in a sixteen year relationship with someone? And on his birthday of all days!

"Wait! Eiji!"

His hands clenched into fists when he heard the bastard call out for him. But he wasn't willing to listen to anything he had to say. He could make all the excuses he wanted, but what was done, was done. He'd let his co-workers take him to a strip club! Did he really think he could just get away with that?

"Listen to me, Eiji." He heard Oishi plead. "I begged them not to make me go. I told them I had to get back here to celebrate my birthday. They _knew _I had plans, but they just didn't listen."

"I don't care if they drugged you and tied you up!" The redhead snapped. "You don't blow me off, for _four _hours, for a strip club!"

"But, Eiji, I-"

Oishi was shoved away when their phones began to ring. Eiji quickly ran over to answer his when he realized the call was from Fuji, and he nervously answered as Oishi did the same with his own cell.

"Fuji?" He asked. "What is it?"

"_Seiichi is at the hospital. Sanada-san thinks he's sick again." _The tensai responded.

"Oh, no. What about the baby?"

"_I didn't get the chance to ask, but hopefully it will be okay." _

Eiji cast his eyes over to Oishi, who was busy going over the same news with Tezuka. They didn't really know Yukimura and Sanada as well as their two brunette friends, but he knew that they were more than willing to be at the hospital for support, especially when a baby was involved.

"Alright, we'll meet you there, then." He said. "See you, Fuji."

"_Nn_."

He had already reached the bedroom by the time the call ended. Hurriedly, he tossed his phone onto the mattress before searching through every drawer of his dresser for a proper outfit to put on. When he finally came across a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, he slipped them onto his body, grabbed his phone, and followed Oishi out of the apartment and down the hall.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Everyone was waiting outside the room when they arrived. Fuji held Tsukasa and Himeko in his lap as they slept, while Kunihiro stood stoically by the door with his father. Sanada was also waiting with them, holding his five year old daughter in his arms.

Eiji quickly slipped into the seat next to Fuji once he had reached them. "What's going on?" He whispered.

"The doctors are trying to make sure the baby is fine." The tensai responded just as quietly. "They've already determined that Seiichi has grown weak again, so they need to see whether his condition has affected the fetus or not."

"Oh."

Eiji glanced over at Sanada worriedly. Usually, the man was just as stone-like as Tezuka, but tonight every emotion was out there for them to see. His eyes reflected a deep sense of fear and sadness, and his mouth was set in a terrible frown. He looked tired, weak, worn out. He _had _to be overworking himself. Since Yukimura couldn't work, he had to make the money on his own. _And _he had to do the housework, and take care of Nana when she wasn't at school. It was no wonder he looked about ready to collapse on the floor.

"Did I tell you it was another girl?" Fuji asked after another few minutes. He just thought he should try to end the tense silence before it killed them all. And _any _kind of talk was better than no talk, even if he and Eiji were the only two doing it.

The redhead smiled. "Really?"

"Nn. It seems we've hit a bit of a streak, actually. Seiichi started it when he had Nana. Then after that, Nee-san had Rie, Yuuta and Kimi had Naomi, and I had Himeko. And now, Seiichi is expecting another one." The tensai shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if yours turns out to be a girl as well."

"Well, I know who to blame if it is." Eiji laughed as his blue eyes landed on Oishi. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be upset, so he turned his head away angrily. And Oishi could only stand there and look guilty as it happened.

Fuji looked back and forth between the two of them. He could tell something was wrong. Eiji was his best friend, after all. He knew when there was an issue. And he was always ready to find a resolution if need be.

So, what were they bickering about this time? Did Oishi forget to put his dirty clothes in the hamper? Or did he leave his dinner plate laying on the table all night because he'd been too tired to remember that Eiji would blow up at him for it?

It was always little things like that that got them fighting. And sometimes it was kind of annoying to listen to them explain the whole situation. But Eiji _was _cooped up inside all day with nothing better to do than make their apartment sparkle with cleanliness, so it was understandable that he might get a _little _upset when dirty items were lying about.

But at the same time, Eiji needed to be more tolerant of things. He couldn't go around getting hot-headed just because Oishi accidentally did something wrong. For goodness sake, the man had a stressful job to attend to nine hours out of the day. The redhead could definitely cut him a little slack once in a while.

… … … … … … … … …

Yukimura looked down to his stomach. There was no way he was going to give birth prematurely (though the doctors kept urging him to). Even though it was potentially fatal for him to carry the baby for the next two months, he wasn't going to risk its health for his own. That would be selfish.

And Sanada would agree with him. Though it would tear him apart to see _either _of them suffer. He knew that the chances of his daughter living through something as traumatic as premature birth was a lot less likely than Yukimura making it all the way to term.

He felt a foot kick him from inside. No, he was definitely _not _risking the baby's health for his own. He was terrified of dying, that much was true, but he'd rather sacrifice his life to save hers. He'd already lived thirty-three years and she hadn't even seen the light of day. What kind of parent would he be if he put himself before his child?

Sanada silently walked in at that moment. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed before wrapping his strong arms around Seiichi's soft body. He didn't ask about what their options were because he already knew. It was either their daughter, or Seiichi. There was almost no chance that _both _of them would make it.

"I told you Nana was all we could handle." Yukimura whispered through freshly-formed tears. "You should have just listened to me."

"Now is not the time to joke around, Seiichi." He heard Sanada mumble back. And it was true. Their situation was no laughing matter. But how else were they supposed to get through it? By crying? That would only make things worse.

"What are we going to do, Gen?" He sniffed as they pulled away. "I don't want to die, but we can't hurt the baby."

"Don't think like that." Sanada told him. "You're a very strong person, Seiichi. We both know that you'll fight through this and live. You did it with Nana and you'll do it now."

"But the doctor said I'm too weak this time. And I'm a lot older, too, so my body-"

"Seiichi, I don't want to hear it." Sanada practically snapped. "You and our daughter will be fine. So, quit talking so negatively."

The tears started to roll down his face as he took hold of Seiichi's hand and held it to his cheek. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen. He didn't want to believe it either. Even if the truth was right there in front of him, he couldn't accept it. He couldn't lose the man he loved. He couldn't let their daughters grow up without a mother.

Yukimura bit his lip as he watched Sanada cry in front of him. It was a sight he had never seen before and it scared him. If the man who never showed weakness was in utter tears, then that meant he really had no chance to live. Sanada, despite his words, truly believed that he wouldn't make it through the birth of their second child. He knew that there was no hope.

His hand gripped his stomach as he grew more nervous. He didn't want to die. He had too many things to live for. It couldn't possibly end now. What if he never got meet his daughter? What if he went before he got to welcome her into the world? He couldn't let it end like that. No, he _had _to live. He needed to see Nana and the new baby grow up to be wonderful, successful young women. And he needed to be there to keep Genichirou company when they reached old age, so he wouldn't wither away with loneliness.

He squeezed Sanada's hand in his own. There was no way he was going to give up. Even if every doctor on the planet told him he wouldn't make it. His body had already been through hell and back three times; he would survive it once more. And his child would make it through, too. Life would remain as normal as it had been.

… … … … … … … … …

**(Four Hours Later)**

Yukimura squeezed the sheets surrounding him. No no no. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to give birth for at _least_ another two months. So, why was he having contractions? Why was Sanada shouting at the doctor? And why did he feel so out of it?

"Gen…" He just barely breathed out. Sanada immediately ran over and caressed his cheek gently to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Seiichi." He said. "I didn't want this to happen. But you've gone into stress-induced labor." He cast a glare over his shoulder to the hospital workers. "Those damn doctors shouldn't have told you anything. They should have come to me so you and the baby would be safe right now."

"What… What's going to happen…"

"You have to give birth." He admitted somberly. "The baby will be transferred to the NICU afterward so she can be taken care of. And the doctor said we'll be able to see her within the week if everything is alright."

Another wave of pain coursed through the fragile body as the words fully sunk in. He was giving birth _now_? No, he couldn't. It was too early. And how could stress have caused it? He had already convinced himself that he wasn't going to die for at least another forty years, so that couldn't be the issue. But… maybe there was a subconscious fear there: the truth behind his thoughts. Even though he'd said he would live, deep inside, his mind and body knew that wasn't the case.

They knew he was too weak to birth a nine month fetus because even the chances of him surviving _this _were slim. He could already see the darkness surround him as the contractions grew worse. He could feel his muscles burn and ache as they started to give up. Was he not going to be awake to welcome her after all? Was he going to leave before he even gave birth?

"Seiichi, I'm here, too."

A soft voice floated around his ear as a petite hand gripped his own tightly. It could only be Fuji standing there beside him, ready to help him through the most nerve-wracking experience of his life. And who better to support him than the tensai? The man had had four children of his own. He knew the kind of fear this brought.

"Sanada-san told me what's going on." Fuji spoke again. "And I promise that nothing bad will happen, Seiichi. You are going to have your beautiful little girl, welcome her into the world, and be there for her until old age takes you away. Do you understand?"

Yukimura nodded weakly.

"Good. Now just listen to what the doctor tells you. Sanada-san and I will be right here with you the whole time, so just say if you need us."

... … … … … … … … …

Eiji nervously gnawed on a fingernail as he stared straight ahead at the door that hid his friends from him. He could only hope that Yukimura was doing alright as he heard another round of screams and cries erupt from behind the door. Now he remembered why he hated going to the hospital so much. He was always surrounded by people in terrible pain whenever he went.

Oishi glanced over at him worriedly as he ripped off another piece of nail and spit it out. It was a bad habit for sure, but it was one of his methods to help him cope in situations like this. As a teenager, he would freak out and cry and hold on to Oishi as if the world was ending. But he was thirty-two now; he couldn't go around acting like a little kid whenever something bad happened.

A second look was cast and he inwardly growled. Why did he keep doing that? Couldn't he just focus on what was happening with Sanada and Yukimura? That was a lot more important than anything else at the moment. Even though he might have gone a little overboard (hopefully not enough to make Oishi think that he was going to end it between them), it wasn't as big a deal as Oishi was making it out to be.

He was mostly upset because Oishi had chosen his _birthday, _of all days, to go out and do something like that. If he wanted a lap dance as a gift, all he had to do was ask. And for him to be out so late without so much as a drunk text was very unlike him. And after anxiously waiting for one for four hours, Eiji had grown too frustrated to care how well the rest of the night went. So, he'd gone to bed early to try and sleep off his anger. But unfortunately Oishi had come back before he was able to. And because he had _already_ been pissed off, hearing about the club finally just made him snap.

But he wasn't really angry. In fact, getting a lap dance at a strip club was probably the most harmless kind of sexual activity Oishi could partake in without him (other than masturbation, of course). He hadn't pleasured anyone, he hadn't _fucked _anyone. He had just let someone dance on him for, what, a good five minutes? And strippers weren't supposed to sleep with their customers anyways, so there was no chance that he had _really _cheated. In reality, he hadn't done anything wrong (besides skipping out on his birthday).

Eiji sighed and looked up. He knew he had an apology to make. Hopefully Oishi would forgive him.

… … … … … … … … …

His whole body shook as he watched the doctor hand his daughter off to a nurse. He couldn't believe he had done it. He had given birth to his second child, and was still alive to meet her as she came into the world. He felt so proud of himself for that. Even if he died the next day (which he really hoped he wouldn't), he could go with the image of her, Nana, Sanada, and himself in his mind, all together as a family.

"Good job, Seiichi." Fuji said as he watched the nurse leave. "So, what is the baby's name?"

"Ari…" Yukimura panted in response.

"Seiichi wanted to name her Arianna." Sanada explained when he noticed Fuji's confused look. "But I refused. So we went with a shortened version of it."

"An American name, huh?" The tensai smiled. "Cute. I like it." He pat Yukimura's shoulder softly and gave Sanada a nod before he realized just what time the clock in front of him read. "Oh, it's late." He commented in slight shock. "I'm sorry, you two, but as much as 'Mitsu and I would like to stay and visit, we really need to get the kids home. We'll be sure to stop by tomorrow though." He bowed his head as he moved around to the door. "Congratulations on the baby. And get better soon, ne, Seiichi?"

He closed the door behind him as he entered the hall once more and smiled to everyone waiting there. "They're both fine." He announced. "Ari was taken to the NICU for treatment, and Seiichi is being checked by the doctor now, but I expect both of them to be perfectly healthy and heading home soon."

"Well, that's good to hear." Oishi smiled.

"Ah." Tezuka nodded his head in agreement. "And I assume that this news means we will be leaving now, Syuusuke?" He asked the petite tensai.

"Unfortunately, yes." Fuji responded. "The boys need to rest in their own beds. And I need privacy to feed Hime when she wakes up in an hour or so." He turned to Eiji and Oishi and smiled. "So, we really should be going. I hope you two don't mind."

"No, go ahead, Fuji." Eiji said. "We understand that you have to take care of the kids. Syu-san and I were just about to leave as well, so don't worry about it."

The tensai smiled. "Thank you, Eiji."

"You take Himeko. I'll get the boys." Tezuka instructed as he scooped Kunihiro and Tsukasa up in each arm. Fuji obeyed his request and picked up the car seat holding Himeko. Then they said their goodbyes and headed for the elevator, leaving Eiji and Oishi alone in the hall.

"Shall we, then?" Oishi said.

Eiji yawned from his seat. "I guess." He mumbled.

"Would you like me to carry you?"

"You have no idea."

Oishi chuckled as he allowed Eiji to hop on his back before he set off towards home.

… … … … … … … … …

"Syu..."

Oishi cocked an eyebrow as he laid Eiji down on their bed. "What?"

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did earlier. You have the right go out to a club and get a dance. And I shouldn't stop you. The only time I need to get upset is if you're sleeping with someone else."

"But, Eiji, I already told you I didn't want to go." Oishi explained as he sat down on the mattress. "My co-workers were the ones to take me out, quite forcefully I might add, and they were the ones to pay for the girl and my drinks, and I told them to stop but they wouldn't. And I'm so sorry I missed our little celebration tonight, but I promise it wasn't on purpose."

Eiji cocked his head. "Did you just say 'girl'?" He asked.

Syuuichiro chuckled. "As much as I would like to say otherwise, yes. My co-workers apparently couldn't tell that I was gay, which is actually quite a shock. I've been working with most of them for more than seven years."

Eiji snorted loudly before they both burst out laughing. It was kind of funny to think that the people Oishi worked with day-in and day-out couldn't figure out that he was gay, even though he was completely open about it. He even had a picture of him and Eiji hanging in his office.

"So, you actually got a lap dance from a girl?" Eiji giggled into his pillow. "Oh, I wish I could've seen your face when she was doing it! I bet it was hilarious!"

"Well, it wasn't for me." Oishi sighed. "And I don't plan on getting one ever again." He leaned down and kissed a soft cheek. "Get some sleep now, okay? And maybe we can properly celebrate my birthday tomorrow if you're not too mad at me still."

"That sounds nice." Eiji yawned and nodded. "I can't wait to see you open your present, Syu."

Oishi smiled and pet the mop of red hair. "I'll be looking forward to it." He whispered.

* * *

So there ya go. Not very good, I know. But I'm trying my best. I usually write better when I know I'm not constrained, and when I had chapters pre-written, it was easy to come up with good stuff. But it might get a little odd from here if I don't catch up. Be ready to face the "odd" that is me!

And please review to tell me your thoughts! Even if it's not so good. I would like to have two, as usual, to continue, so please get to typing! ;P


	10. Regret

Holy moly! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! But between work, school, and my stupid car, I haven't had time to update! Please forgive me! I promise that I will try to post the next chapter faster than this one! Thank you!

**Mira-Kokoa**- Haha! I love that scene! Especially when Sota is like "What kind of relationship do you two have?" and Nagayan gets all shy while Tuti just laughs. 3 So cute!

**Guest**- Yukimura is just amazing, I agree. And sorry I didn't update all that quickly. I hope you can forgive me...

**Reinbowbox**- Update was kinda slow, but you'll be... _somewhat_ happy that this chapter is all about Fuji and Tezuka!

**xMoonlight**- I'm so sorry! D: I wish I had updated sooner for you!

**Girl**: 4

**Boy**: 1

Fuji is three months pregnant in this chapter! Just to let you all know!

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T. Breastfeeding and a miscarriage scare (Don't hate me, please!).

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 10

* * *

**(Three And A Half Weeks Later)**

Fuji smiled when he felt a hand gently rub against the small bump of his tummy. It was quite obvious that Tezuka was more attached to the baby than he wanted to admit because he just couldn't keep his hands away from the tensai. Even when they were having sex. Tezuka would purposefully turn them onto their sides just so he would have an excuse to hold Fuji tight and touch his stomach.

Eiji had just giggled when he heard about it. Who knew Tezuka could be so affectionate to someone he wasn't even related to? Because the only ones he had ever _truly_ showed fondness for were Fuji and their kids. To everyone else he just acted like the Tezuka Kunimitsu they all knew from middle and high school.

The baby was another story though. He found himself drawn towards it even though he knew it wasn't his. But maybe that was because it belonged to Fuji. He felt like he needed to connect with it since his boyfriend shared its DNA. He loved all of the other children the tensai had given birth to, so why would this one be any different?

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. This whole situation was turning out to be very hard for him. He had already become so attached to and protective of the baby. He wasn't sure he would be able to give it up when it came time to do so. Not if it belonged to Fuji. Because he loved _every_thing that had to do with his adorable boyfriend, and he would be _damned _if any of it was ever taken away from him.

… … … … … … … … …

Fuji giggled as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. He had to admit that he loved when Tezuka was overly affectionate to him when he was pregnant. Not only could he get away with anything he wanted but the gentle hugs and soft kisses just never ended, even if they were out in public for others to see. Tezuka would just turn to him and smother him with love and attention.

The worst (or maybe best?) it had ever been was when Fuji had the ultrasound that informed them of their first daughter. Tezuka had almost died from sheer happiness. He could finally, after three other children, have his little princess to spoil and protect. And it wasn't that he didn't love his other children—Tsukasa and Kunihiro were the best boys he could ever ask for—it was just that raising a girl was completely different from raising a boy.

While his sons got tennis racquets and video games, she would get dolls and candy and coloring books: things that were meant for a pretty young girl to do while her anikis shouted and made messes and played rough sports. At least that was the way he saw it. Fuji had had other thoughts though.

The tensai knew his boyfriend was from a very traditional family but that didn't mean he had to act like it all the time. If Himeko turned out as sporty and rowdy as her brothers, then she had every right to be like that. She didn't need to be restricted to the life of the quiet little daughter like Tezuka wanted her to be.

That was a topic they had spent many nights fighting over, though Fuji knew he would probably win any and all arguments now that he carried his fifth child within him. And even if he was completely wrong about what he was saying, Tezuka would still give in to him just to keep anything terrible from happening to him or the baby.

The arms turned him around and lifted him into the air. Tezuka could be so romantic at the most inopportune times. He had to leave for work in only ten minutes, yet there he was spinning the tensai around the kitchen as if they were in some sappy movie. There was just no_ way_ they could make love in that amount of time and still expect him to arrive at the office on schedule. So, why did he tease like that? He knew that Fuji was very easily aroused in his condition, even more so than usual, so why did he have to be so charming and wonderful right when he had to leave?

"Stop it, 'Mitsu. We don't have time." Fuji giggled as Tezuka placed him onto the table.

"We always have time." Kunimitsu mumbled.

The tensai cupped that handsome face in his hands and kissed it softly. "I would _like_ to believe that. But we really don't." He leaned in and caressed those sweet lips again. "Saa, if _only_ we could spend a day alone together." He sighed. "In the bed, the bath, maybe even on the couch…"

Neither could stop a smile from spreading across their faces as they kissed one last, long time. Their tongues met and danced, exploring every inch of mouth possible, until Tezuka pulled away to fetch his work things. Fuji slid from the table to help him and brought over his bento just as he slipped into his shoes and opened the door.

"Thank you." Tezuka nodded before he stepped out into the hall. "Goodbye, Syuusuke."

"Have a good day at work." Fuji smiled. "And please try to come home early to be with the boys. They miss spending time with you."

"Ah."

Syuusuke closed and locked the door behind him as he stepped back into the apartment. He could now hear Himeko playing in her crib in the bedroom so he figured it was time to get her up and feed her. It would help keep her quiet a little longer so the boys could have some extra time to sleep before they had to get ready for school.

She was laying on her back when he walked in. Too quickly (for him at least) she had learned to roll over like that. It would only be a matter of time before she could walk and run and play with her brothers. And then she would be off to school. And after that she would become a beautiful young woman and find love and raise a family of her own. He had to admit it was a wonderful thought but it was scary at the same time.

He picked her up from the crib and playfully rubbed their noses together as he moved over to his own bed and sat down. She immediately grabbed at his shirt, knowing what he was intending to do, and started puckering her lips as if to tell him she was ready to eat.

"I know, sweetheart." He giggled as he lifted his shirt. "You want some milk, ne?"

He propped her up to sit against him as she began to suckle. At four months, she could pretty much do everything on her own now. He didn't have to hold on to her or burp her anymore. And she knew well enough to switch sides when one began to run out. The only issue he had with her growth was the fact that she now had a single, _sharp_, little tooth inside her mouth.

He winced when he felt her bite down—as she had been doing for the past week now—and pulled her away from him. His fingers gingerly traced over the new sore in search of blood, which he found, and then he was giving her a stern look of disapproval, though she couldn't understand it.

"Come on, Hime." He scolded. "It's not nice to bite Mommy like that. You have a teething ring for a reason."

He knew it was useless to explain it to her. She _was _only four months old. Everything she knew was based off some sort of baby instinct. The only reason she knew to bite down on him to soothe her pain was because she had tried it before. And it had worked. So, why wouldn't she _keep _doing it?

He could only sigh as he held her back to him. There was just no escaping the pain that came with feeding a teething baby. He had already gone through it with Kunihiro and Tsukasa (and it had been utter _hell_). And Himeko, even though she was a girl, was no different from her brothers when it came to chomping down on her mother's fair skin.

"Please, go easy on me." He cooed to her as he smoothed out her mess of brown hair. "We still have another eight months like this before you switch to solid food only. Don't break me until then, ne?"

The baby only continued to eat. After all, she couldn't quite understand what he was saying yet. But she _did_ give him a cute little smile just to let him know she had heard him. It was actually only the _second_ smile she had made in her young life because her facial muscles still weren't strong enough for her to do it more often.

That was why his heart fluttered when he watched her do it. It was that adorable, toothless (except the one already there), innocent smile that only a baby could make. It was the kind of smile that made anyone and everyone melt at the sight of it. Even the most serious and meanest people would fall victim to it because it was just too incredible not to.

Twenty minutes passed before she finally decided that she wanted to do something other than eat. And that was fine. She had already consumed more than she needed to so Fuji had no problem with her falling back against the bed to chew on her toes. It actually gave him the chance to retrieve a fresh diaper from the changing table without worrying about her falling or getting upset.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he laid the diaper out in front of him. Now was the perfect time to change her. She was preoccupied with her feet, she was nice and full after eating, and she wasn't in the least bit cranky (she had finally made it through a night without waking).

"Alright, Hime, time to change you." He cooed as he moved her over to the changing table. "We have to get all that yucky stuff out of there or you might get sick."

He quickly and skillfully changed her before she could make a mess of herself, and carried her out to the living room to play in her little playpen area while he began breakfast for the boys. But just as he was about to open the fridge to fetch some milk, Tsukasa snuck up to him and pressed that soft head against his tummy to listen.

"Can you feel the baby yet, Mommy?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to wake up the baby if it was sleeping.

Syuusuke smiled and pat the boy's hair. "Not yet, Tsu-chan." He answered. "Maybe in another month or so." When Tsukasa pouted sadly he knelt down and kissed his cheek. "Ne, you can feel how much the baby's grown though. Look." He guided a pair of small hands to his stomach. "Can you tell that I'm bigger than I was before Himeko-chan was in here?"

Tsukasa nodded and gave him a happy grin. "Daddy said that you were too small before. He said that he's happy you got a little bigger after having Himeko-chan."

Fuji raised his eyebrows. He could _always_ count on Tsukasa to tell him all the secret things Tezuka told him and his brother when he wasn't around to hear it. And he didn't even have to ask about it. The boy just knew that there were some things he was better off knowing than not.

"Maa, I think I may have to have a little talk with Daddy when he gets home tonight." He giggled as he kissed his son's honey-brown hair. "Now, why don't you go make your bed and grab your school bag while I make breakfast. Sound good?"

"Okay!"

Tsukasa ran back off towards his room—not before leaning over the playpen and giving Himeko a kiss on the cheek—to go get his things and make his bed. The boy was innocent and adorable for sure. Unlike his brother, he was gentle and affectionate (he took after his mother), and wouldn't hesitate to do a good deed to someone dear to him. Fuji knew—just like when he was pregnant with Himeko—the boy was going to be a big help with this new baby. He was just too curious and sweet _not _to lend a hand.

The tensai smiled and rubbed his tummy. Now if he could just get Kunihiro to warm up to the idea…

… … … … … … … … …

The day was kind of slow and lonely without anyone around. Eiji had grocery shopping to do, the boys had school, and Tezuka had work, which meant that he was left alone with Himeko for the entire day. Not that that wasn't fun. It was just… he needed someone to talk to who could answer him back. Baby gurgles were cute and all but he just couldn't have a conversation that way. Not unless he wanted to look like some sort of insane person.

Perhaps he could go visit Taka-san. He _was _feeling quite hungry. And the sushi shop was only a few blocks away. How long had it been since they had seen each other? Maybe almost a year? Yes, it was due time he went and visited his old teammate. He could introduce him to the first female member of the Tezuka-Fuji family while he was at it. And maybe he would bring home some dinner for the boys and Tezuka.

He made sure all the baby stuff was properly packed into the bag before he slung a papoose over his neck and around his body. Then Himeko—in the middle of taking her morning nap—was carefully placed into the sling and adjusted for safety and comfort. Fuji then picked up the bag, hung it over his free shoulder, and stepped out of the apartment, being sure to lock it before going down the hall to the elevator.

… … … … … … … … …

He stepped into the sushi restaurant, and was immediately bombarded by Taka-san, his father, and his wife (who helped to clean and serve tables). They greeted him happily, scolded him for not visiting sooner so they could meet Himeko, and escorted him across the room to a private table so he could order his lunch.

"May I hold her, Fuji-san?" Asako asked softly as she knelt down beside him and cooed at the sleeping baby.

"Of course." Fuji nodded. He gently removed Himeko from her spot against his shoulder and placed her in Asako's arms. "How are your children doing, Asako-chan? And how old are they again?"

Taka-san held out the tensai's sushi as he took a seat with them. "They're both fine. And they're four now."

"Saa… they must be getting big."

Asako giggled. "Ah. But that just means they're harder to handle."

"As it is with all children." Fuji smiled. "I have three of my own so I know what it's like."

"About that…" Kawamura interrupted. "Tezuka came by a few weeks ago for lunch. He told me you were expecting again. Is it true?"

Fuji smiled. "Yes, it is. But not for the reasons you might think." He bit down on a piece of sushi and chewed. "'Mitsu and I are done having children. This pregnancy is for Eiji and Oishi."

The other two looked a little confused. They obviously hadn't been told anything about the situation other than the fact that the tensai was pregnant again. But Tezuka had always been vague that way. They should have expected that there would be more to the story.

"They found out that they can't have children together." He explained through a mouthful of food. "So I became their surrogate. Oishi is the biological father and I'm the biological mother, but when it's born, it will solely belong to those two. It will never know that I was the one to carry it."

Asako smiled softly and looked to her husband. "That's so sweet. Ne, Takashi?"

"Nn." Taka-san nodded. "But Fuji has always been a good person. It's really no surprise that he would do something like this." He suddenly furrowed his brow as realization struck him. "But if you're the biological mother, then did you and Oishi…"

"Ah. But it was only for the sake of conception." The tensai added. "There were no feelings involved. And 'Mitsu and Eiji agreed to it before it happened. So we rented a hotel room for a day, did the deed, and now I'm carrying their baby for them."

"You sure are brave to do something like that, Fuji-san." Asako said. "I don't know if I would be strong enough to give the baby away once I finally got to meet it. And after what you went through before with your twins… I just don't know if I could make it through all of that."

"Don't say that, Asako-chan." He smiled sweetly. "You never know what you're capable of until you're faced with the task. I surprised myself when I made it through Kiyoshi's death, and I'm sure I'll surprise myself _again_ when I hand this new baby over to Eiji and Oishi. I may not like the idea completely, but it's my duty as their friend to do it. And, Asako-chan, you're just too nice _not _to do the same that I am."

The young woman blushed and turned her head away. "Thank you, Fuji-san."

"It's no problem." He nodded.

Another piece of sushi was slipped into his mouth to keep them from seeing his frown. To be perfectly honest, he was terrified. Could he really give away his own child? Could he tolerate to just stand by and watch it grow but know that it would never truly be his? He loved Eiji and Oishi with all his heart but knowing that his child would be so near and yet so far away had him frightened. It made him feel… possessive, because the child really _did _belong to him. And he was its mother. Oishi couldn't do _anything _to take it from him.

His stomach turned at the thought. He was so selfish. How could he think this way? Wasn't he supposed to be a nice person? A good friend? What kind of man was he to not want his friends to have the child they dreamed of? He would do _anything_ to give them a baby of their own… but did it have to be _his _baby?

"Fuji, are you alright?"

He glanced up. Taka-san looked worried but he couldn't tell why. He was smiling. He was maintaining his facade. How could he see through him?

And then those big strong hands were wiping at his face. Drying the tears. He was crying and he didn't know how to stop. What would everyone think of him if he told them how he felt? How would Eiji perceive him once he knew the truth? Would they remain friends? Would the redhead be too upset to speak to him again? He didn't want that. He didn't want any of it. Why had he agreed to this? Why had he thought that he was strong enough to watch another one of his children leave him? Why did everything suddenly feel so wrong?

"Fuji…"

Taka-san moved around the table and picked his weeping body up off the floor. The guests didn't need to see him in such a vulnerable and unpleasant state. And he was very grateful that Taka-san had always known just how to comfort him when he was upset. Otherwise he would still be making a fool of himself in front of the whole restaurant.

They moved up the stairs to the house. Asako followed behind them with a now-fussing Himeko cradled in her arms. She calmly tried to soothe the infant, but she knew it was no use when Fuji was as upset as he was. She knew just how close newborns were to their mother—she had had firsthand experience with her own two children—so it was really only up to baby and mother, together, to make things better again.

She held the door open when Taka-san asked her to. He moved Fuji over to their bed and made him lay flat before he slipped his shoes off and pulled a blanket up to his chest. A glass of water was fetched and forced into his hands, which he shakily took a sip from, before Taka-san wiped his tears once more and told him to rest for a while.

"I can take care of Himeko-chan until you wake up." Asako assured him as she was ushered to the door.

"And I will come in to check on you at closing." Taka-san said. "But right now I have to cover for Tou-san on the grills. So sleep tight, Fuji, and we pray that it will make you feel better."

The door closed softly behind them but… he didn't want to be left alone. He wanted someone to hold him and tell him it was alright to feel this way. He needed to be reassured that what he was planning to do was only normal in a situation like this. That wanting to keep a child that was technically his wasn't a bad thing.

His hands gripped his head as the dark images presented themselves. He could picture Eiji when he found out: the look on his face, the words from his mouth, the defeated look in those soft blue eyes. And what about Oishi? The man would look more heartbroken than his redheaded boyfriend. He would be ashamed that he had no power over what happened to his own child, because he couldn't have it, no matter how much he wanted it.

And then the pain struck him… right between his legs. It grew up his backside and spread to his entire body. He had never experienced a feeling quite like it before but he knew what it was. He had read the baby books and personal stories on the internet. He knew what his body was going through at that very second. And he had to stop it.

"Taka-san!" He shouted as he held on to his stomach. "Help me! Please!"

His eyes squeezed shut when the pain worsened. He had to get help now. He had to get to the hospital before it was too late. And he had to calm down. Things would only get worse if he continued to cry and hyperventilate so badly. But the stress was overwhelming him. He didn't know how to make it go away. Telling everyone the truth would only make things worse and hiding it would drive him insane. He saw Eiji almost every day… how would he be able to hide a secret like this away from him? His best friend?

"Taka-san!" He practically screamed when he felt liquid soak his pants. "Taka-san, please!"

The door slammed back against the wall as Kawamura entered and hurriedly made his way over to the bed. His hands felt out the tensai's face once more when he obliviously overlooked the red stain spreading on his sheets and the hands gripping the bloated (and sore) tummy.

"Fuji, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Help… hurts… hospital…" Fuji whimpered as he half-heartedly pushed back the blankets to expose his blood-covered self. "Please… hurry…"

"Asako! Call an ambulance now!" Taka-san called out as he finally realized just what was happening to his former teammate. "Tell them that Fuji might be miscarrying!"

The words stung almost as much as the pain. How could this happen? How could he lose another child? And the one that was supposed to be his friends'? How did this hole of misery just keep getting deeper? And why did he fall into it every time?

"Don't worry, Fuji." He heard Kawamura whisper next to him before a gentle hand moved to rub at his stomach. "Everything will be okay. The ambulance is on its way, and Asako and I will be here with you the whole time, even on the ride to the hospital. And I promise that I won't leave you until Tezuka arrives."

Asako joined them a few seconds later with a sullen look on her face. Only minutes ago they were happily chatting away about how nice it was that he was pregnant again as a favor for his friends. And now he was shaking in her bed, sweat and blood covering his fragile body, and a scared look in his eyes that told her he might not want to live the rest of the night. Was he really losing his child? A second one? Miscarriages couldn't be stopped once they started, could they? And what would happen to Kikumaru and Oishi? They were expecting to have the child as their own but what would they do if they found out they couldn't have it because their surrogate miscarried?

She shook her head to rid herself of the word. She didn't want to think about. There was no way it could be true. Not to someone she knew so well. Not to the man who did nothing but give to his children, family, and friends. Not to the man who had already suffered so much in his young life. It just wasn't… It just wasn't true.

But the blood, the pain, the tears, the terrified glint to his blue eyes… they weren't a lie. He was really there, curled up on her mattress, fearing the life of his child. The second one he had conceived that might not grow up (or even be born). The emotional pain was probably worse than the physical. History was practically repeating itself for him. And if he had almost completely lost himself because of Kiyoshi, Asako couldn't _imagine _what he would do if this turned out to truly be a miscarriage.

She rushed over and gripped his hand in her own. She held it tight and kissed the knuckles gently before she hummed to him the song she sang to her children each night. She knew it wouldn't do much to comfort him but it was something. It helped drown out the cries of pain, the whimpers for help, the sobbing of her husband; it kept her from going crazy in the last long minutes until the paramedics arrived and carried Fuji away to be tended to properly.

Taka-san hugged her tightly and kissed her hair before climbing into the back of the ambulance. She knew he had an obligation to Tezuka to watch over the petite tensai until he was able to be there. She would be able to follow later, in their car, with Himeko and her stuff. And hopefully the news she would receive upon arriving there would be better than what she was expecting. One could only cross their fingers and hope though…

… … … … … … … … …

Tezuka was in the middle of a very important company meeting when he recieved a call he never would have expected to get. He politely bowed and apologized to his boss for the small interruption before he excused himself from the room to answer the phone. The number was from the boys' school, he had recognized, so it was something he couldn't stand to miss hearing. But… why hadn't they called Fuji first? He was usually the one to handle school-related things.

He held the device to his ear. "Moshi moshi." He greeted.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu-san?" He heard a woman's voice kindly ask him.

"Hai, that's me."

"This is the vice-principal of Kunihiro-kun's and Tsukasa-kun's school. I have them here with me in my office because their mother never came to pick them up after school today. I tried calling his phone many times but he did not answer. I figured the next best person to get ahold of would be you."

"Ah, I understand." He nodded, trying to remain as calm and cool as he could whilst his co-workers were around him, and whilst the woman could hear his voice. "I will come get them right now."

"Thank you, Tezuka-san." She said cheerfully. "I'll keep them here until you arrive."

"Hai."

He flipped his cell phone closed and pocketed it before grabbing his belongings and hurriedly making his way to the exit. His boss was shouting after him from the conference room doorway but he was too concerned about Fuji and the boys to notice or care.

What had happened? Why hadn't Fuji been there to get them? Why wasn't he picking up his phone? Did he get in an accident? Had he given up on himself? Did something happen to Himeko or the baby? He prayed to gods that that wasn't the case. He could have overslept, or lost track of time in the bath, or got so lost in his cooking that he forgot school was over. _Anything_ but more pain. The poor man had already been through hell before, and he didn't deserve to go back, even if _he_ thought so. No one blamed him for his mistakes and no one wished any evil upon him. He was loved and cherished and appreciated, and all he ever received in return was pain.

He fished his phone back out as he stepped into the parking garage and began the search for his car. He would call his parents first and ask if they could watch the boys while he researched what was wrong with his boyfriend. They agreed, of course, and wished him the best of luck with Fuji before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Next was Oishi. He quickly explained to his friend just what the problem was before they decided to start calling their other friends for help. Tezuka offered to take Inui and Taka-san. He had their numbers saved on his phone so it would be easier for him talk while he drove. Oishi agreed and took the other three.

… … … … … … … … …

He tossed his phone into the passenger seat as he pulled into the school and jogged inside. A pretty secretary met him at the door and guided him down the hall to his destination with a smile on her face that told him she was single and looking for a handsome man to comfort her. If he wasn't in such a rush, he would have pondered the thought further and politely let her down, but he had a brown-haired, blue-eyed, pregnant tensai to look for. He couldn't stop to break the heart of a flirty woman.

Tsukasa was in utter tears when he walked through the doorway. Kunihiro had him in his arms and was petting his hair softly, trying to hold back his own tears like the brave aniki he was supposed to be. They both jumped up at the sight of their father and rushed to him. He knelt down to hug and kiss them before thanking the vice-principal for her patience. She only smiled, similarly to the secretary who had led him there, and offered him her prayers. He then left with the boys weeping into his shoulders.

… … … … … … … … …

"You really have no idea where Syuusuke is?" His mother asked quietly as she watched the boys greet their grandfather and great-grandfather in the living room.

"No." He replied solemnly. "But I promise I will find him, Kaa-san, even if I have to miss work and go without food and sleep."

"Please do, Kunimitsu." The old woman smiled. "Your children need their mother. And you need your boyfriend. I don't think any of you could survive without him." She wiped her face as the tears began to fall. "He is my other son. Please find him, Kunimitsu, and hope that he is well when you do."

"I will, Kaa-san." He assured her before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for watching the boys."

"Nn." She nodded. "Now hurry."

… … … … … … … … …

Inui had proved to be quite unhelpful. His so-called _data_ did nothing to help Tezuka figure out where the tensai was. But it sure as hell made him angrier and more worried than he already was. Why could he only offer information that explained the possible ways in which Fuji was harmed? Why were there no upsides to his disappearance?

He rubbed at his tired (and teary) eyes for the fifth time in a minute. Where in the _hell _was Fuji? What could have happened? And what had he done with Himeko? Was she with him? Or was she with his family?

He pondered briefly on whether to call them, but the thought was quickly dismissed when he realized that Fuji never really spoke to them anymore. Yumiko had her daughter and husband to care for, Yuuta had his wife and their daughter, and their parents were too busy with overseas business affairs to be bothered. It hurt Tezuka to think about it actually. They saw _his_ parents (and grandfather) on a weekly basis. Fuji and the kids even slept over there when they were invited to. But as far as Tezuka knew, the tensai hadn't spoken to anyone in his family for almost a month, and it didn't seem like he planned to anytime soon.

His phone vibrated in his palm. It was Kawamura. How ironic it was that the man he was just about to call was calling _him_. He flipped the cell open and held it to his ear. Maybe he would finally find out where his boyfriend was. And what had happened to him.

"Moshi moshi." He greeted to his old friend.

"Tezuka!" Taka-san shouted worriedly through the call. "I'm so sorry I didn't call you before but I just couldn't leave him! You have to come to Tokyo Hospital quickly! The doctors think Fuji is miscarrying!"

The phone fell from his hand. No. Not that. How could Fuji possibly lose another one of his children? And why the hell was he miscarrying? He had always taken good care of himself when he was pregnant. He made sure he ate healthy, he didn't let himself become too stressed, and he certainly made sure to keep any and all kind of pressure away from his midsection. There was no _way _he could be losing the baby.

Anger began to replace the shock. How long had he been searching for Fuji? How long had he been rushing around and worrying when Kawamura knew exactly where he was? Why had he waited so long to call? Why had he left everyone to guess as to what had happened to their blue-eyed friend?

He picked his phone up from in between his feet and held it to his ear once more. Kawamura was about to get an earful of something he didn't want to hear. He had better be prepared for it.

"Why the hell did you wait to tell me?" He shouted. "Nobody has seen or heard from him in three hours! My sons are scared to death of what might have happened to their mother, my parents are just as worried themselves, and all of our friends are searching the city for him! And all along you knew exactly where he was! How could you do that to us?"

"I just couldn't leave him there on his own!" Taka-san protested. "He was so scared! He _still _is! But he has been asking for you! That's why I left him with Asako for only a few minutes so I could call you to tell you to come! Please, I beg you to hurry! You can shout at me afterwards, but for now, be there for him!"

Tezuka sighed and shifted his car into drive. Taka-san was right. He had to be there for Fuji. The last time they had lost a child, he had been far away, unable to comfort the tensai when he needed it the most. But now he was only twenty minutes away. He could make it in time. And he would hold that beautiful body in his arms until all the tears had disappeared and they were happy once more.

… … … … … … … … …

He found Fuji sleeping in his room when he arrived. The doctors told him that there had been a lot of crying—from both pain and fear—and that the tensai had completely worn himself out by the end of it all. Taka-san said he had practically fainted from exhaustion once the doctors gave him the final diagnosis. Or perhaps it had been from relief.

His small body was curled up in a ball beneath the blankets. It was how he always slept (unless Tezuka was there to hold him). His honey hair was splayed across the hospital pillow and his face—also common when he slept—and he had one hand holding his tummy while the other lay limp beside his head.

Tezuka grasped it and kissed the back of it gently. Why was Fuji always the one put into these terrible situations? He was one of the sweetest (albeit somewhat sadistic) people on Earth. He wanted nothing more than to see his family and friends happy, and he was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen.

But it seems he was only hurt in return. Misery sure loved that sweet being because it preyed upon him at almost every turn. And though he appeared happy in front of everyone else, Tezuka knew better than to assume that he actually was. No one else knew he still cried over Kiyoshi. No one else knew of the nightmares that haunted him constantly, and reminded him of every little mistake he had ever made. No one else knew he woke up shaking in fear almost every night out of fear that he would harm his other three children. He didn't want to see them suffer. He didn't want to do to them what he had already done to Kiyoshi.

He whimpered in his sleep. Tezuka kissed his hand again and held it to his chest tightly. He just wished there was something, _anything,_ he could do to keep his boyfriend from suffering anymore. He had been through too much already—and they were only in their early thirties—he didn't need any more hurt to come upon him. Life needed to grant him a little more happiness because he sure as hell deserved it.

His body flinched under the sheets, forcing Tezuka to lay a hand on his shoulder, and gently shake him awake. He couldn't stand to just sit there and watch the petite man suffer from a nightmare without doing anything about it.

His pretty blue irises peeked out from under his hair as he awoke. Tezuka pushed the stray locks aside and kissed them softly, coaxing a sweet smile from the tensai as he snuggled up to his arm for comfort.

"'Mitsu…" He breathed quietly. "I missed you today…"

"Ah." Tezuka answered. "I missed you, too."

They sat in silence for several long minutes. Neither knew of the right words to say. The day had turned out to be such a disaster—and a blessing at the same time—that speaking of it almost seemed sinful. But they had to. Tezuka needed to know the truth, the _whole_ truth, even if the news was less than favorable to hear.

"The doctors said the baby is fine." Fuji finally spoke. "They said that by all means I should have miscarried. But I guess I was lucky enough not to."

"Ah. They told me you were bleeding pretty heavily when you arrived." Tezuka added with a nod. "Your body was just releasing unnecessary tissues like it is supposed to. But the doctors misinterpreted it as a miscarriage because so much of it was leaving you at once. And the cramps that were present with it are also a symptom of miscarriage." He turned to stare directly into those cornflower eyes. "What exactly happened today that could have caused you to miscarriage, Syuusuke?"

The tensai avoided his gaze nervously. Tezuka wouldn't be upset by his decision… would he? He wanted to keep the baby for his own anyways… so why would he be upset by something that benefited him? Sure it would break Oishi's heart to see his best friend take his child away from him… but it was for the best… right?

"_Syuusuke_."

Tezuka tilted his head up to face him once more. The tears released themselves and streaked down soft pale cheeks. Fuji knew it was now or never. And Tezuka would be sure to pester it out of him if he _did_ choose never.

"I want my baby…" He whispered. "It's mine… I don't want to give it to anyone else…" He squeezed his eyes shut out of guilt. "Even my best friend…"

Tezuka sighed and rubbed at his temples. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events. What happened to the Fuji who was more than willing to carry his friends' child? What suddenly made him change his mind?

"You were anxious of what everyone would say if they found out." He stated as the pieces all fell together in his mind. "You were stressing yourself out too much. And when the cramps and bleeding started, it appeared to be a miscarriage, because you were too distraught."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?" He asked. "There is no need to apologize. It is perfectly normal for a mother to want to be with his or her child. Do you know how many cases there have been of surrogates not fulfilling their job because they grow too attached to their own child? And with no formal contract in place, there is no one who can stop you from claiming the child as yours, if you so wish to do so. This is a perfectly legal and understandable situation, Syuusuke."

"But is it an ethical one?" The tensai asked. "Am a bad person for wanting this?"

"Of course you're not." The stoic man answered. "You're a mother, Syuusuke—a mother who has already lost one of his children and would not wish to lose a second. And if Kikumaru and Oishi cannot understand that, well, that is their problem."

"But… how are we going to tell them?"

Tezuka closed his eyes and contemplated the options in his head. They could tell the other two the news right away (which would probably result in a loss of friendship), they could wait a while to find a _real _solution (which could turn out to be as bad as the first option), or they could just wait until the baby was born to admit they were not willing to give it up (which would probably be the worst choice of all). So really, any way he looked at it, the situation was lose-lose.

He shook his head dismissively and sat up straight again. Now was not the time to be thinking about something like that. One miscarriage scare was enough for one _life_. He didn't want to think about another child dying before him. And he was sure Fuji agreed.

"Let's just wait a few days to discuss this." He said. "I want to give you time to calm down a little. We can't run the risk of you _actually _miscarrying."

"Hn… I guess so..." Fuji nodded. "And… thank you for being so supportive, Kunimitsu. I don't what I would do if you weren't here for me."

"Ah." Tezuka leaned down and kissed his hair. "Rest now. The doctors say you can be released in the morning."

The tensai tilted his head curiously. "What about the boys though? And Himeko?"

"My parents have the boys and Hime is with Kawamura and his wife. We can pick all of them up tomorrow when we leave here." Tezuka pulled the blankets back up around the petite body to keep it warm. "So go to sleep, Syuusuke. I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

Please review, nya! Two please!


	11. The Monster Is Born

I promised that this one would come out sooner, ne? And it did! Not by much though, huh? Well, anyways, hope you enjoy it. And please note that Fuji is very different in this chapter _on purpose_. His personality is supposed to be completely changed. (Hint: He is going slightly insane.)

**Mira-Kokoa**- This fic has certainly gotten a bit dark, huh? I promise that the ending will be happy though! And I believe that exact same thing about Tezuka. I'm kinda that way too, actually.

**Guest**-** *Evil Grin* **Soon, my reader, but not soon enough—you will know.

**reinbowbox**- You may start panicking again when you read this chapter. Gomen.

**Girl: **4

**Boy: **1

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) M for sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 11

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

Eiji lazily swirled his oatmeal around in its bowl and sighed. He was too caught up in his thoughts to be hungry, because something was wrong—he could feel it. Oishi insisted that he was just nervous after the miscarriage scare, but he knew there was more to it than that.

He hadn't visited Fuji ever since that terrifying day. As much as he wanted to, and as much as he called, he was rejected every single time. Tezuka would tell him that Fuji was resting, that he was alone with Himeko for the day, so he didn't need help... but that wasn't even the real issue.

The thing was, Fuji wouldn't speak to him. He called and called every day while Tezuka was away, just to say 'hi' and ask how the baby was doing, but the tensai never answered. Was he being avoided or something? Did Fuji feel guilty about the scare? Was he unable to face him because he was afraid of the outcome? But Tezuka would've said something if that were the truth, right? He wouldn't want to see Fuji suffer even _more_.

"Eiji, please eat." He heard Oishi coax softly from across the table. "I know you're worried, but you need to stay healthy."

"Syu…" He murmured back. "Do you think that Fuji is maybe… mad at me?"

Oishi sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Now, why would he be mad at you?" He asked.

"I don't know!" The redhead whined as he pulled at his hair. "But he won't talk to me or let me see the baby! I just want to know what's wrong so I can fix it and go visit them again!"

He dropped his head against the table, and released a frustrated growl. It was just so hard to sit there and not know what was going on with his best friend and baby. He was doing everything he could to get to the bottom of the issue (other than abruptly show up at the tensai's apartment), but things were going nowhere fast. And Tezuka only seemed to make it worse by practically hanging up on him before he could even get a full sentence out. Was he really looking out for Fuji's well-being, or was he covering something up for him?

"Do you…" He sat up straight once more, and turned his sad eyes to the living room window. "Do you think he changed his mind?" He mumbled quietly. "Do you think he's avoiding me because he doesn't want to give up the baby?"

Oishi felt his heart sink at the question. It was certainly quite possible that that was the truth. But he desperately wished—more for Eiji's sake than his own—that it wasn't. Just the mere _thought _of it was already breaking his heart. What would happen to him if they were to be told that sad truth? Would he try to harm himself? Would he go after Fuji and Tezuka for being selfish?

"Eiji…" He said comfortingly, as he moved around the table to hug the redhead. "Do you really think Fuji would do such a thing to you? You're his best friend—he would do anything for you. And I'm sure that if he ever doubted his ability to help us, he wouldn't have agreed to do it, right?"

Eiji nodded into his shoulder, then squeezed at the back of his shirt. He didn't think Fuji would _ever _do something so cruel to him, but taking into account the events of the past week, he was terrified that it was the truth. And he knew that Oishi felt the same way, because he could feel the silent tears running down his neck and shoulder; he could feel the other body shake as it tried to hold in the sobs it so desperately wanted to release; he could feel the heartbeat against his chest that he knew wasn't his own, even though they were wildly pounding in sync.

The idea must have been a lot harder for him. The baby was really his. He was its father. And yet, if Fuji really _had_ gone back on their deal, he would never be able to claim that. He would just have to sit and watch as his child grew up without him; and knowing that it would be the fault of his best friends made it even worse. He would probably never speak to either of them again, and to be honest, Eiji would do the same. He would never be able to forgive those two if they hurt the person he loved most, even if they _were _his friends.

"Ne, it's okay to be upset, you know." He whispered into a strong shoulder. "Even if you know it's not the truth."

"You think I'm not already?" Oishi replied sadly.

"I'm sorry…" He pulled them apart and kissed Oishi softly. "This must be so much harder to think about for you. I mean… the baby _is _yours." His soft fingers wiped away the tears that only continued to fall. "Ne…" He suddenly whispered. "Let me comfort you today. You do it to me all the time—now it's my turn."

Oishi nodded, before hugging him a second time.

… … … … … … … … …

Fuji felt utterly sick; he was such a terrible person. He had been avoiding Eiji all week just to keep from breaking his heart. But friends didn't just ignore each other, and they certainly didn't use their boyfriends to do the dirty work for them. How many times had Tezuka lied for him already? More than he wished to acknowledge, sadly.

His body curled in on itself beneath the sheets. Everything shook. He felt like he was going crazy—like his sanity had suddenly disappeared as punishment for his actions. Everything around him blended into one hideous creature. He heard frightening noises he knew weren't there. His heart felt like it was about to burst into a million pieces. He was falling, deeper and deeper without stopping. He would never reach the end. He would forever be stuck in Hell.

Something cold pressed to his head just when he thought he would _really _lose his mind, and suddenly, everything seemed to be in focus again. His brain was no longer a puddled mess.

"Your fever is getting worse, Syuusuke. You need to calm down, or you'll only cause yourself and the child more harm."

His mouth opened to respond, but nothing came out. He was too weak to speak. His body refused to move or respond. All it could do was lay on the bed and shake profusely. Well, at least he still had his mind… hardly…

His blue eyes shifted as far as they could to stare up at Tezuka. Concern was written all over his face. It was very clear to him that the guilt and worry towards Eiji had taken its toll on the petite tensai. He no longer left their bed (unless he needed to relieve himself), and he couldn't bring himself to speak a single word... not even to communicate with their children.

He was very rapidly giving up on himself. He knew just how bad of a friend he was, and he didn't wish to suffer through the torture any longer. Nobody would hurt anymore if he just disappeared from their lives. There was just one small problem though—the baby.

It was impossible for him to end his suffering when an innocent life clung to his own so eminently. There was just no _way_ he could purposefully kill someone other than himself. And what would happen to Tezuka if he _were _to die? What would become of their children?

His eyebrows knit together, and he fought the urge to cry. Tezuka didn't need to witness any more of it, and frankly, he was tired of exhausting himself that way. The fever was already bad enough—he didn't need to completely wear himself out through something as pitiful as crying. He really needed to just suck it up and take it. If Eiji hated him, and he really hoped otherwise, then so be it. He would get what he so selfishly wanted, Tezuka would be happy, and they could continue on with their lives as if nothing happened.

So, he decided that he wouldn't tell Eiji about it right away. He would wait as long as possible to ruin their friendship... it was inevitable, anyway. But he could get as much enjoyment out of it as possible until that fateful day came to break a few hearts. He already knew he was already a selfish bastard, so who really cared if he took advantage of the time he had left with his friend? Either way, the situation was going to end less than favorably for both parties. But, at least, he would be the only one suffering through it from beginning to end.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked up at Tezuka once more. "This is _my _baby…" He just barely rasped out. "No one will take it from me… Not even my best friend…

… … … … … … … … …

Eiji gracefully retrieved the lube from the bedside table, then poured some of it out onto his fingers as he continued to kiss all over the strong body beneath him. Oishi groaned lowly, and his hands squeezed at the bed sheets before he felt a hand pass over his thigh and slink down to his entrance.

"Relax, Syu." Eiji urged him as he pushed a finger in. "You're not used to it like I am."

He bit at his lip when he felt the finger delve deeper; Eiji was looking for his sweet spot quickly. He wanted to make sure he felt as good as possible, and the best way to do that was to have him writhing from the very beginning. So, the digit squirmed some more, pressing up against his tight walls until it touched a certain specialspot that made him arch off the bed with a moan.

"Found it." Eiji giggled against his flushed ear. "Let's try it with two fingers now, ne?"

His breath hitched when the intrusion inside him suddenly doubled in width. It was definitely more uncomfortable than he remembered, but Eiji had always been good about taking things slow. He knew just how painful anal sex could be on a body that wasn't accustomed to it. And after being informed of what had happened during Fuji's first time, well, he had to admit he just wanted to be thorough in his preparation.

The fingers rubbed up against his prostate a second time as they carefully thrust in and out of him; uncontrollable moans left his throat as Eiji kissed along his neck.; his grip on the sheets tightened as the pleasure grew. _Gods_, he just wanted Eiji to get on with it already. They both knew he was prepared enough by now—it was time to make him forget their 'friends'.

"You're just begging for me, aren't you?" The redhead whispered seductively, before a cool tongue slid along his earlobe. "You want me to put it in, don't you?"

"Eiji…" He panted near-silently. "You've always been such a tease…"

Another giggle surfaced as Eiji moved down the bed to rest in between his legs. Then the fingers carefully slipped out, and helped to rip open a condom packet as more sweet kisses met with his burning skin.

"Ready?" The redhead asked, once the condom was rolled onto him properly. "Because Kikumaru-sama is going to make you feel really good right now."

He pushed into the other body and paused. It was_ tight_. That meant he had to be _extra _careful as to how he moved. He didn't want to hurt Oishi any more than he was already going to. So his hips gently pushed forward, testing the sensitivity of the clamp around him. When Oishi bit at his bottom lip and squeezed the sheets harshly, he stopped and leaned down to kiss at his sweaty chest.

"Sorry…" He murmured. "Just tell me when…"

They lay still for several long minutes. Oishi continued to groan and pant beneath him as his feather-soft touches worked to lessen the pain. His gentle hands brushed over a pair of strong shoulders, then down across hair-covered armpits, and finally along a toned and undulating midsection. From there they playfully stroked at a small patch of pubic hair—which he knew would never be shaved—and then they were teasingly moving back up to offer support against the mattress.

"Syuuichiro, are you ready?" He asked, once he was in position.

Oishi nodded in response.

"Okay. Here I go."

He pulled out as far as he could, before shoving himself back in. Oishi hissed in pain and grabbed at his locked arms, but no other move was made to stop him as he repeated the action again and again.

The pace remained slow, passionate, and eventually Oishi felt pleasure overtake him. The pain faded faster and faster each time Eiji slid into him. "Eiji…" He groaned out when his prostate was found again. "I love you…"

"Love you… too…" Eiji grunted in between thrusts. "Does it… feel good… now…"

"Nn… Kikumaru-sama… is good at this…"

Eiji breathed out a laugh, before his hand wound its way back down to their private areas. He gripped Oishi tightly and stroked at his hard flesh while their hips thrust together harshly. They were both so close. Then finally, Eiji let himself go, spurting everything he had into the condom wrapped around him. Oishi released not long after that, his essence splattering across his stomach.

"Much… better…" He panted happily, feeling his breath return to him. "Thank you… Eiji…"

The redhead smiled and snuggled up against him. "No problem…" He mumbled. "I like… watching your face… when you're neko…"

"The same can… be said for you…" He shot back.

"Ne… I wanna nap now… Wake me up later…"

"Right…"

They lay together for the rest of the day—sleeping, talking, and even bed-wrestling. The thought of what Fuji and Tezuka had potentially done was erased from their minds as they laughed and played more than they had in months. Eiji even let them eat their dinner, which really only consisted of candy and ice cream, on the bed. It was if the past three months hadn't happened, like they were the happy couple they had been back before the whole baby issue started.

And to be honest, neither really minded it.

* * *

As I mentioned before, Fuji's sanity is quickly deteriorating (the hormones and his fever are not helping). He went from being a kind and loving mother and friend, to a man who feels as if he is practically the devil in only the matter of a week (and then in a few minutes in this chapter). And really—though it will hurt Eiji and Oishi—there is no blame to be laid on him for wanting to keep the baby. His mind—from the stress, guilt, and worry—is playing tricks on him. He thinks everyone will hate him for what he is doing. He thinks he has become a monster, when really, he is creating the monster the more he thinks about it.

And yeah, I made Eiji tachi (seme). I don't know—I just think it's really cute for them to switch sides every once in a while, especially when it's Eiji turn to do the spoiling. And since Tuti and Nagayan are all I can see when I write this thing… well… let's just say I wouldn't mind seeing Nagayan top Tuti… though I would probably prefer the other way around. (P.S. It would be hot to see Kime top either one of them too).

Speaking of Nagayan… I watched a video the other day where he was laying on a bed in a pair of boxers… and he spanked himself. I think I almost died of a nosebleed overload, but it was the happiest day of my life.

Two reviews, nya!


	12. First Look

Yes, I know it's been a while! I'm so sorry! And yes, this chapter might not be all that good, but I just really wanted to get it out since I know you all wanted an update! And I _really _want to finish this fic! So anyways, hope you like it! I know it's not my best, but I had little time with which to write!

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T... talking about sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 12

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

Eiji had hugged him, forgiven him, told him they would never stop being friends no matter what; but he knew better than to believe that all of the redhead's worry had just disappeared. He could still see the hint of suspicion in those blue eyes, the coldness underlying his words when he spoke, the odd looks he gave every once in a while when he thought the tensai wasn't looking.

And even_ Oishi _began to act the same way around him, which was a little more understandable, what with his worrisome personality, _and _the fact that he was the father of the baby they almost lost. But it still amazed the tensai nonetheless—how much his friends doubted him despite the circumstances.

He really _had _been sick, and he really _had _been worried of what they would say about the scare. And he hadn't lied to them in the slightest about what had happened or what he felt. He just… hadn't told the whole truth. But they couldn't really sense that… could they? They couldn't have figured out his decision to keep the baby, or else they would have already kicked him out of their apartment… right?

A headache made itself known as he watched Eiji sit down in front of him and cross his arms—almost _angrily._ It seemed he was having a hard time keeping his frustration hidden beneath his smile. But he had every reason to be upset after his surrogate had ignored him for two weeks straight.

The tensai winced when a particularly sharp throb of pain passed through his temple, which forced Oishi to lean forward and ask if he was okay; but he just smiled and rubbed the sore spot. "I'm fine, really." He assured them. "I just have a little pregnancy headache—nothing to worry about."

Eiji seemed to sink that much further into the chair. It was just so hard to believe _any_thing Fuji said when he had that look on his face, that tone in his voice, that _hand _over his stomach. It was like he was trying to protect the baby from them; like he wanted it all to himself; like he was somehow trying to tell them that it was his,_ not_ theirs, despite his reassurance that he would give it up when he had to.

"So, Fuji." Oishi placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to calm him down a little. He had to admit he was still a little wary of Fuji himself, but he had always been pretty good at hiding his dislike for people. "You said you have your second ultrasound tomorrow. I thought most mothers waited until the fourth month to do that."

Fuji nodded. "They usually do, but the doctor told me I should visit at least once every week, just to make sure that I don't _actually_ miscarriage."

"Ah." Oishi leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I guess that would make sense." He paused and turned to Eiji. "So when you go, do you mind getting us a printout of it? Eiji and I have been kind of nervous about breaking the news, so the ultrasound picture will be our proof—especially to _my _parents—of our child's existence."

"That sounds sweet." The tensai smiled. "Of course I will get you one." He too, turned to face Eiji. "In fact, Eiji, would like to go with me to see? I know you really want to be involved in the pregnancy, so it would be fun to get to see the baby up close like that, ne?"

The redhead's anger seemed to disappear almost instantly. "Really?" He asked. "Can I really go with you?"

Fuji felt his headache ease away slowly. Maybe Eiji truly forgave him after all. That, or he was just _really _eager to get to see the baby for the first time. "Sure." He replied. "The appointment is at two… though you'll already be with me by the time we have to leave… right?"

"You mean you want me to come back and help you with the kids?" Eiji was practically out of his seat at that point. "You want me to come visit you every day like we agreed on?"

Oishi chuckled and pulled the redhead back against his chair once more. "If he said it, Eiji, don't you think he means it? Go over to the apartment tomorrow, and help him with the boys and Himeko. Then go meet our baby, okay?"

Eiji smiled across the way at his best friend. "Okay, I will." He said.

… … … … … … … … …

**(The Next Day)**

Fuji sat rubbing his tummy on the couch while he watched Eiji coo to Himeko on the floor. It felt nice, really, to see his best friend in his apartment again, playing around with his child and acting as if the last three weeks hadn't happened at all. Maybe they really _could _go back to the way they were before the whole miscarriage scare. Eiji certainly seemed cheerful enough for it to appear possible.

"I can't believe she's gonna be five months in two days." The redhead smiled up at him. "Your kids grow up too fast, Fuji."

The tensai giggled and pat his stomach. "When _you're_ the mommy, it will go by even faster."

Himeko shrieked happily when she saw Eiji rattle her favorite toy just above her head. She impatiently reached out for it, caught it, then pulled it close to her and drooled all over it to help soothe her aching gums. The other two merely laughed.

"Pretty soon she's going to be walking, you know." Fuji sighed out a minute later. "She's already started crawling, and 'Mitsu is helping her to stand up and walk holding his hands." He almost felt like crying at the thought; how cliché. "It's just like they say." He added. "My little baby is growing up… and too fast at that."

"You're worrying me, Fuji." Eiji teased. "You're becoming one of those mothers who will never let go of his children, no matter how old they are."

The tensai crossed his arms and pouted. "Then_ you_ try acting all happy when your baby reaches this age, because I guarantee you won't be able to. They need you the most when they're infants, but once they've passed that point, you almost feel useless. They grow too independent."

"Is that why mothers always beg for more than one child, even when they know they can't afford it?" Eiji asked as he reached out and pulled Himeko into his arms. He kissed her cheek playfully. "They want to feel like they're needed again?"

Fuji nodded. "I know _I _felt that way when I asked 'Mitsu if we could have a second baby. Kunihiro was fun to take care of on his own, but he was too attached to 'Mitsu for me to feel wanted anymore. And besides, he needed someone to keep him company when I was filling out paperwork for the company and stuff. I felt bad that he was always by himself. But I guess it didn't really matter after we found out I was having twins, because that was when I quit my job and became a full-time mother."

Eiji smiled and looked down to the gurgling girl in his lap. Fuji seemed to crave just as much attention as _he_ did. The only thing was, he wanted to feel _needed_, like his family couldn't survive without him. And everyone knew that they really couldn't, but he just didn't seem to notice that. If he could have seen Tezuka on the day of the scare, though, he probably would have changed his mind.

Fuji was a lot more self-conscious than people seemed to notice.

"So what happened with this little cutie?" He asked curiously, nodding down to Himeko. "She was an accident, right?"

"Nn." Fuji smiled, running a hand over his swollen belly. "'Mitsu was having some tough times at work, and being the good boyfriend that I am, I let him take his frustration out on me. The only thing was..."

"He forgot protection when he did it." Eiji finished. "That's the way it always goes, though, ne? Syu-san and I would have _tons _of kids by now, if I could get pregnant, counting all the times we've done it without a condom. And not _once _did we use one in high school." He snorted. "Imagine _me_ being one of those pregnant teens. Kinda sad, don't you think?"

Fuji shook his head and smiled. "I think it would have been cute. You've always been really good with kids, so I have no doubt you would have made an excellent mother, even back _then_. And just to see the look on Oishi's face if you told him you were pregnant would be _priceless_."

"He probably would've been all worrisome and nervous about it." Eiji giggled. "… As he _always_ is. I probably wouldn't have been able to get through a single class without him coming to check on me."

"What about his parents?" The tensai asked. "What do you think they would've done?"

"Considering what we went through _without _a baby…" Eiji sighed. "A lot worse than what they _did _do. Syu-san probably would've had to switch schools, maybe move away from Tokyo, been forbidden to see me, given counseling… and I bet his parents would have called my mom or me to ask me to get an abortion or something. They _really _don't want him having kids before marriage, or more importantly, with a man."

"You're lucky he's such a rebel then, ne?" Fuji teased. "Otherwise, he probably would have listened to them, even with you _not _being pregnant. He really hates to break the rules, especially within his own family, but he just loves you way too much to ever leave you."

"And I'm really grateful for that." The redhead smiled. "I don't know _what _I would do if he were to leave me behind."

… … … … … … ... … …

Fuji sat back in the chair and lifted his shirt. Even though he was only fourteen weeks, he was getting quite the bump on him. A part of Eiji figured that some of it was still leftover from his pregnancy with Himeko, but another part told him it was because of the weird cravings the tensai seemed to inherit every time he got knocked-up. It was bad enough that he ate wasabi and other _terrible _foods every day of the week, but mixing them together with ice-cream and cake and pie and all of those other treats was just… _gross. _And wasn't it unhealthy for the baby anyways?

The doctor they were seeing knew Fuji well. He had helped when Tsukasa and Kiyoshi had been brought in for their problems, and when Himeko was born. In fact, he was the one who delivered her. Fuji _highly _recommended him to be his doctor for the new baby, too—to which Oishi and Eiji concurred—as the man _really _knew how to do his job, and he was kind about it, as well.

He smiled at the two of them as he readied the ultrasound machine. "I bet it will be perfectly healthy, as they always are with you, Fuji-san." He said. "A miscarriage scare like the one you had doesn't necessarily mean the baby or mother is in bad condition. And bloody discharges are common in pregnancy, so if anything, it was actually a _good _thing for you to go through what you did."

"You were always so good at calming me, sensei." Fuji giggled. "_And_ making me feel good in times of discomfort."

"It's only fair that I do my job correctly." The doctor replied. "I don't like to see pretty people like you suffer."

Eiji looked back and forth between the other two. Were they… _flirting_? What would Tezuka say if he found out? What would he _do_ if he found out? And why was Fuji suddenly acting so weird? Normally, anyone who even _looked _at him with interest would be holding their crotch and crying in a matter of seconds. Did something happen between him and Tezuka? Or was Fuji suddenly going insane?

"There it is."

Fuji pointed to the middle of the screen and smiled, causing Eiji to lean forward to get a better look. It was tiny, kind of alien-like, and was curled up into a little ball. The doctor told them it was only about the size of a lemon at that point—which explained why Eiji could hardly see anything despite his good eyesight—but that it looked healthy and perfect. It was even in the right percentile for size and development, and that was almost _always_ unexpected when a mother was as small as Fuji. But then again, Oishi had always been kind of tall… Not as tall as Tezuka, though.

Another few minutes of ogling at the black and white screen passed by, and then Eiji was being handed the printout of it. He held it up close to his face, wanting to memorize every curve and shape of his child, before he smiled delightfully and kissed it. He couldn't _wait _to show it to Oishi.

The doctor came up to him while Fuji changed Himeko in the bathroom, and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Your friend is a good mother, you know." He said. "He's carried some of the _healthiest_ babies I've ever seen, even in the case of the twins. I think it was very wise of you to choose him as your surrogate."

The redhead nodded, his eyes still glued to the photo he held. "Fuji has been my friend for over twenty years. I trust him more than anyone else, and I know he really loves his kids, so I picked him."

"Hm…" The doctor cast a quick glance over at the door that hid the tensai. "Tell me, though." He whispered. "Is he single now? Normally, his boyfriend comes in with him for ultrasounds, and he _never _flirted with me in the past. Sure, he's called me sexy before, but that was because we were playing around, you know? I never thought he would _actually _be interested in me."

Eiji looked up at him curiously. "You mean you think Fuji wants to sleep with you?" He asked. "I doubt it."

He turned his face back down to the image of his child, but found his mind was somewhere else _completely. _When did Fuji start acting so… _easy_? Okay, so he probably _hadn't _cheated on Tezuka (yet), but that didn't mean he wasn't _thinking_ about it. And like the doctor said, he didn't flirt with _anyone. _So why had he suddenly started to do it? And was he really going to go through with it (adultery), if that was his intention?

"Sorry, Eiji. Hime-chan had a _really _full diaper."

The tensai suddenly emerged from the bathroom with a gurgling Himeko nestled in his arms. She sucked quietly on her pacifier, hands grabbing at her mother's silky hair, and kicked her feet happily when he smiled down to her and cooed.

"That's okay, Fuji." Eiji finally tore his interest away from the printout, and turned to his friend. "Wanna go get something to eat now? And we can go pick the boys up from school when we're done, ne?"

Fuji nodded in agreement. "That sounds nice." He said. "And I'll pay. It's the least I can do after what happened."

The redhead waved his hand dismissively and sighed. "Really, Fuji, no one holds grudges like you do. I'm over it already."

"Fine, then. _You _pay." Fuji teased.

… … … … … … ... … …

"Syu, look!" Eiji bounded across the apartment to the doorway, where Oishi was busy removing his shoes and setting down his work things. "Look at our baby!"

He handed the photo over proudly and let his boyfriend examine it for himself. He had to admit he thought the baby was _perfect_. It just looked so beautiful (despite its freakishly big head and tiny body), and cute and wonderful. He could hardly even contain himself when he looked at it. He was just so giddy about the whole thing—him and Oishi seeing their child for the first time.

"Wow." Oishi chuckled. "It's really small, isn't it?"

Eiji gaped at him. "Come _on_, Syuuichiro! Is that _really_ all you have to say?" He exclaimed loudly. "This is our baby! This is what we're gonna be _raising_ in five and a half months! This is gonna be our _life_ for the next eighteen years! So say _something _about it besides that!"

Oishi abruptly leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was really just meant to shut him up, but it still felt good to share the joy they each felt in that short moment. "It's wonderful." He murmured when they finally pulled away. "I'm really happy to have this child with you, Eiji."

The redhead felt his cheeks heat up. "I'm really happy, too." He mumbled back. "And… I love you a lot, Syu, more than anything else."

Oishi smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love _you_, Eiji, more than you will ever know." He kissed at the mop of red hair tickling his chin. "Now let's take a bath, eat dinner, and talk about our baby some more, ne? Then we can decide on when we should announce it to our parents."

Eiji softly hummed out his approval. Then he felt his feet leaving the floor as Oishi (romantically) carried him away to the bathroom for a hot and pleasant bath.

* * *

So, as always, I ask for two reviews! Even if you just wanna tell me that this chapter was crap! I always appreciate feedback (just no flaming—there's a difference between constructive criticism and being a dick)!


	13. Informing the Parents

So yeah, it's been a while, but my second review didn't come until now (if you didn't notice, I accidentally clicked it and posted a blank review from myself—derp, I guess that counts), so I was waiting until then to post. But anyways, I think this chapter came out a lot better than the last two. My muse was missing for a long time, and I went through this weird period of OCD writing where nothing looked right to me and I couldn't even write without going crazy (I deleted practically _everything_ I had). But now, I'm back to normal. So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and hopefully the next one will be even better, and come out a lot quicker! And oh yeah, this is the chapter where the parents come in. I'm not too sure whether I will make one to include the telling of the siblings, because Eiji just has _way_ too many, and they would all have like, _five _kids of their own. The writing would just be too chaotic. So... I don't know. I guess we will all find out when I begin to type the next chapters.

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T... for slight insanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

This Is My Baby

Chapter 13

* * *

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Oishi was woken up by the feel of Eiji hugging him as tightly as possible. He was sure excited about them telling their families about the baby, but then again, who wouldn't be? The only drawback he could see was the fact that he had to tell his own parents about everything, and then deal with their wrath until they understood just how important having a family with Eiji was... or maybe they would _never _fully accept that. He wouldn't know unless he tried, though.

"Good morning." Eiji smiled up at him and kissed his chin. "Today is the day."

He chuckled. "You act like we're getting the baby today. You know that's still five months away, right?"

The redhead rolled over away from him; he snuggled back up to him anyways. He wasn't quite ready to get out of bed just yet—not when the image of his parents' angry faces were all he could see when he closed his eyes.

"You're so mean, Syu." He heard Eiji whine to him, but he only soothed it with a light kiss. "You're making me feel so impatient about all of this. The last four months have flown by so quickly, but I still feel like these next five are going to take _forever_. I just wanna meet our baby already."

"Mm, me too." he replied. "But being impatient isn't going to make it happen any faster. We need to focus on everything else first."

"Like getting clothes, and a crib, and baby food, and maybe..." Eiji shifted a little in his arms. "A new home..."

"Moving costs a lot of money, you know." He said, kissing along the stretch of soft skin laid out before him; he would never get enough of it, no matter how long they stayed together. "With the baby on the way, we have to save as much as we can on hospital bills, and supplies. And it would be good to have some back-up money saved... just in case."

Eiji shuddered. "Don't say something like that. The thought of anything bad happening to the baby... well, it scares me." He moved out from beside Oishi once more, and sat up on the bed. Then he began to shiver at the feel of sweat running down his neck. Summer was such a pain. "Anyways, we have to get going. My parents are expecting us there by twelve, and it's already ten. And we both know how long you take to get ready in the morning..."

Oishi gave his naked back a skeptical look. "Says the person who takes an hour just to straighten and style his hair. Not to mention the six times he brushes his teeth, too."

"Like I said, you're mean." The redhead retorted. "Now, come on, get up."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tezuka was beyond worried about Fuji. He was just far too happy about their situation for it to be normal. They were betraying their best _friends_, for goodness sake, promising them them a baby that would only be taken away when the time came. And yet, Fuji sat about on the couch smiling, humming, and maintaining a most malicious facade for Eiji whenever he visited.

That was why he had requested a week off from work. As much as he hated to, what with his incredible work ethic and strong sense of responsibility, his focus, his worries, lay elsewhere than on his paperwork. Fuji was just so different from how he usually was, and Tezuka had a feeling that the stress of their lies, the miscarriage scare, and the recent mentions of Kiyoshi were making him a little insane. And not just in the simple, temporary case.

He wanted to take Fuji to see a doctor about it. Sure, he could be sadistic when he wanted to be, but the way he was just so smug about everything was way too much. He was sadistic yes, evil no.

Tezuka held Himeko in his lap as he watched Fuji search through different baby magazines, mostly for furniture and clothes. As much as he wanted to keep the baby himself, he had to admit that he was more than uncomfortable with planning to buy things behind their friends' backs. And what would Eiji say if he just showed up one day, and the apartment was filled with new baby supplies? He already seemed skeptical _enough_ of their promise; that sight would just confirm his worst fears about them.

"Hm, I think this color would be best for the new baby." Fuji pointed to a pastel yellow blanket in one of his favorites magazines, then looked back up to Tezuka. "Yellow is a pretty color, ne?"

"What if it's a boy?" Tezuka asked in return. "I don't think I've ever seen a baby boy wearing yellow before."

The tensai shrugged and went back to researching. "Fine, then. Blue for boy and yellow for girl. How does that sound?"

"Better."

The room fell silent as they went about their separate tasks once more. Fuji continued skimming through magazines, and Tezuka, feeling worried, watched him intently. Really, he was too happy about what they were doing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The four of them sat around the table quietly, eating lunch. Eiji was practically jumping up and down in his seat though, because he was just so excited to tell his parents about the baby. They had been asking for _years _when they were going to get a grandchild out of him and Oishi, so he knew they were going to be _more _than delighted to learn the good news.

He offered to help with the dishes when they were all finished. His father and Oishi stayed behind at the table to chat, while he and his mother took their plates out to the sink to wash together.

"So..." She said, after a minute or two of silence. "You're turning thirty-three in five months. When am I going to get a little boy or girl out of you?"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. He knew it was only a matter of time until she started nagging him about having a child. Whenever they were alone, or even _with_ Oishi and his father standing right there, she constantly pressed him for an answer. And every time, he only replied with a shrug and a laugh.

"Well, to be honest, Syu-san and I have been talking about it..."

She dropped the plate she was holding, smashing it at their feet, but she was too focused on the fact that her little baby had practically told her he was going to be pregnant soon enough... if he wasn't already.

"So?" She grabbed his shoulders anxiously. "Are you going to? When? Are you pregnant _now? _Does Syuuichiro-san know yet? Was it planned? Come on, just tell me, Eiji!"

He calmly took her hand in response, and led her back into the dining room with the other two. Then he forced her to sit down in her usual seat beside his father, before he rummaged around in his pocket for the ultrasound photo. "This..." He explained, laying it out on the table. "This is our baby."

The two of them froze for only a moment, lost in utter shock, before they lit up happily and rushed to grab the photo to get a better look. His father beat his mother to it, so she instead turned to her son to examine him carefully.

"You don't look pregnant." She commented, tilting her head curiously. "Are you eating enough?" She turned to Oishi, knowing he would tell her the absolute truth. "Is he eating enough?" She repeated. "Is he taking care of himself properly?"

Oishi merely chuckled. "I think you should let Eiji explain everything first. Our situation... well, it's a little unorthodox."

"Mm." Eiji nodded. "We came here today to tell the two of you about our baby, but..." He took a seat next to his boyfriend, and grabbed his hand. "We have to tell you everything, so you know."

"What is it?" His father asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

Eiji shook his head in the negative. "We thought so at first. You know, we had been trying to have a baby for almost two years. We did everything we could think of to get pregnant, but nothing seemed to work." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "It was only after we went to get tests at the hospital that we found out... I'm infertile."

His mother looked confused. "Infertile... But, how? You were always a healthy boy, and you know how crazy our family is about having children."

"Right, but the doctor we met with said it had nothing to do with my health. Apparently, as I was growing up, I lost more eggs than I should have, which resulted in me having too little—or none at all—to conceive with."

Oishi took over from there, and with a kind smile as usual. "So when we found out, Fuji suggested we use a surrogate instead, so at least _one _of us could be a biological parent. And that was when Eiji asked that Fuji do it for us. He agreed."

"So Fuji is carrying..." Eiji's mother looked down to the ultrasound in her hands.

"Yes, and he's the mother." Replied Oishi. "He's had three—well, _four _children of his own, so we trusted him the most to do it for us."

"We would have asked him to join us in telling you, too." Eiji continued. "But he has a nine year-old, a soon-to-be seven year-old, and a five month-old to take care of. And with Tezuka at work all day, there was just no way we could ask him to come out with three young children at four months pregnant."

His father nodded. "We understand. It would best to just let him rest and take care of the child. Still, we're happy for the two of you. You know we've been wondering for years whether we were going to get a grandchild out of you. I guess we know now why we didn't. But the solution you two found was quite brilliant. Thank goodness Fuji-san decided to help out."

"Mm, we're very grateful to him." Oishi said. "Otherwise, we probably would have given up."

"Oh, I'm so excited now!" Eiji's mother clapped her hands together. "My baby is going to have a baby of his own! _And_ with someone as great as Syuuichiro-san as the father! Really, we have to celebrate! Your father bought some wine the other day, and such a good kind, too! Let's have some in a toast!"

The younger couple exchanged a relieved look. They knew the Kikumaru family was very open and inviting, but to witness the reaction right before their eyes, instead of in their minds, was a great confidence booster. At least they knew that _one _family approved. That only left... the _other _ones.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Oishi watched his parents stare Eiji down disdainfully as he took a seat across from them at the table. He knew they wouldn't say anything as long as they behaved, but it hurt his heart to watch them act so coldly towards the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He only wished they could be a bit more accepting of them. Times had long changed—they needed to do so themselves.

"So, what warrants this little visit today?" His mother asked him callously. "Are you finally telling us that you're breaking up or something?"

"Mother!" He exclaimed, though he tried to remain respectful enough. "_Please_, Eiji and I have no intention of ever leaving each other! We're perfectly happy as we are! Can't you and Tou-san just let it be?"

"No relationship is ever perfect." His father shot back. "Least of all, one like _yours_."

He glanced over to see Eiji clenching his fists, and his teeth. He was clearly trying to hold back, but he knew well enough not to completely lose control. Oishi would be _more_ than upset with him if he did.

"Listen, Eiji and I have some important news to tell you. Now, whether you agree with it or not, it won't affect our decision, so please, just sit there and listen until we're done." He inhaled deeply, then gave each of his parents an all-too-serious look. "Eiji and I are expecting a baby, but since he was deemed infertile when we went to see a doctor, Fuji volunteered to be our surrogate. He's the biological mother, and I'm the biological father, but the baby is _ours. _It will never know that it belongs to Fuji instead of Eiji."

He pulled out the unltrasound and practically slammed it on the table. "This is the baby—four months along. We're inviting to you to come to the baby shower, and if you so wish, the hospital when Fuji gives birth. But if you're only going to cause trouble, please stay away. This is meant to be a happy period in our lives, and we don't need you ruining it by being negative."

He sat back almost angrily, and realized he was panting. Eiji was looking at him in surprise, as were his parents, but he was far too upset to apologize. Sometimes, he just had to act outside of his usual character to get his point across.

"Whoa." The redhead murmured lowly. "I never knew you could be so... _rude_, Syu-san." He leaned in close, so only Oishi could hear. "I'm kinda turned-on right now. Can we leave, please?"

He stood up from the table with a huff. "Yes, we can. Goodbye, mother, father." And he left, with Eiji trailing behind loyally. They only barely heard the words of "disgusting" and "never return" as they rushed out through the door, and slammed it shut.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Fuji and Tezuka were sitting outside the school, waiting for the bell to ring so they could go get their sons from the front doors. All had been quiet for the most part, but Tezuka knew that Fuji was bound to start talking at some point. Ever since his decision to keep the baby, he had resorted to babbling about nonstop—and almost always, it was never a good topic to be discussed.

"Ne." He finally said, and Tezuka braced himself for their upcoming conversation. "I think the boys should be homeschooled."

Tezuka cast him a curious, worried look. "Why? They do perfectly well here. Tsukasa might get picked on every once in a while, but we both know Kunihiro will be there to protect him. And they're certainly excelling in their subjects. Think about it, Syuusuke. Taking them out of this school would do more harm than good."

"Hm, true." The tensai nodded. "But I don't want my boys being taken away from me. The only way to solve that is by having them at my side all the time, right? So we should homeschool them."

"No one is going to take the boys away from you." Tezuka replied coolly, though on the inside, he was starting to freak-out. "Nor are they going to take Hime. No one would dare, because I would be there to stop them... Why would you think of such a thing, anyways?"

"Well, because they're trying to take this one." Fuji rubbed his stomach. "You don't want them to take all four of our children, do you?"

Tezuka felt his stomach turn, and his heartbeat increased by tenfold. Something was just not right. What Fuji was saying... "Who is this 'they' you're talking about?" He asked, just to be sure that Fuji was the one acting crazy, and not him. Maybe they had secretly been threatened, and the kids were the blackmail. He certainly hoped not.

"Anyone, really." Shrugged Fuji. "Eiji and Oishi are currently trying to take the new baby, and seven years ago we lost Kiyoshi. But I won't let anyone else take them from me, from _us_. They're _ours_, ne? That's why we should protect them from everyone." He turned to face forward just as the end of the school day arrived, and groups of children filed outside. "I want the boys to be homeschooled." He finished boldly.

Tezuka shook his head as he got out of the car. Things had gone too far. First the tensai had dipped into a depression from thinking of Kiyoshi again, then he sunk back in again when he went through the miscarriage scare, then he made himself utterly sick at the thought of wanting to keep the baby for himself. _Then_, Eiji had told him about Fuji flirting with the doctor when they went to go get the ultrasound, and now, he was acting overprotective. Happy, and _far_ too overprotective of their children, as if there was someone lurking in the shadows, preparing to pounce on them and steal them away for good.

No, something was definitely _not _right.

He gathered the boys as quickly as he could, then walked them back to the car to sit on either side of Himeko. Once they were all settled in, he turned the car over and made his way out of the parking lot... in the _opposite _direction to their apartment. Fuji looked to him curiously, but he stayed quiet. Finally, the silence broke.

"Where are we going exactly?" Asked Fuji.

"To the hospital." Tezuka responded. "You need to see a doctor as soon as possible."

* * *

So tell me what you think! The review button is calling, and you know you just want to press it, ne? Maybe? Just a little? Remember, only two are needed to make my day (and the next chapter)!


	14. Gender Revealed

Whoo! It's been a while, huh? But I got it done! And in this chapter, the baby's gender is revealed! You could all probably tell from my poll though that one totally beat out the other! So here we go! Chapter 14! Hope you all enjoy!

And P.S. I'm going to start replying to reviews again like I did in the earlier chapters. I don't know why I stopped, but I like responding just so you all know that I read your comments, and appreciate them.

**Guest**: You're not the only one who's gotten that feeling, trust me. But no one will know the true answer until Fuji gives birth, which means you just have to wait a few more chapters before you find out, okay?

**mona-chan**: I'm glad you like the story, and yeah, Tezuka is kinda put in the middle of everything, huh? He has to worry about keeping Fuji happy and healthy, but at the same time he doesn't want to betray their best friends, especially after the way his parents raised him. I actually wonder myself how I'm going to write this out where he saves the day almost... or maybe not. I'm still not sure.

**stylewriter565**: Thank you so much for the compliments! And I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Summary: Eiji and Oishi had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but the doctor informs them that they are incapable of having children together. That's where Fuji comes in. How will he help them produce their first child?

Pairing(s): (Main) Golden Pair (Secondary) Perfect Pair (Others) ~_Maybe~ *_TROLL FACE*

Rating: (Overall) M. (This chapter) T, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenisu No Ouji-sama. All of it belongs to Konomi... Except the babies and OCs.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Tezuka watched as Eiji turned from surprised, to angry, to sad. All three emotions flashed across his face in only a matter of seconds, before he glanced down to the sleeping Fuji curled up between them. "He really has... 'pregnancy insanity', ne..." He murmured, feelings his fingers curl in his lap. "That's why he's been acting so weird all this time, right?"

Tezuka nodded. "The doctor said he's been under a lot of stress, and with his hormones so out of control from the pregnancy, he's become a little..." He too, looked down to the petite tensai. "Insane, for lack of a better word."

"Will he get better once he gives birth, though?" Eiji asked. "Or is he going to be this way forever?"

"Once his body returns to normal, after the pregnancy, he should be back to behaving like his old self. Until then though, there is little we can do to change him." Tezuka reached out and carressed Fuji's face. "We're just going to have to deal with him, and cater to his wishes... well, most of them..."

Eiji sighed quietly. "I understand. I won't let him do anything too irrational, and if something happens, you're my first call."

Tezuka gave him an aproving nod, then stood up from the bed. "Good. Now, I'm going to go make some breakfast for the boys. You can stay around to visit if you want, but I have everything under control for now." He turned and exited the room, leaving Eiji alone with the swollen stomach that held his growing child.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**(Two Weeks Later)**

The waiting room was fairly busy when they arrived, and even though they had an appointment scheduled for the hour, the nurse still told them to take a seat and wait for the line to shrink down a bit. And that was all fine and dandy, except for the fact that Eiji was practically _radiating_ his excitement for their upcoming meeting with the doctor. Fuji was having another ultrasound that day, and because he was nearly five months along, the time had come for the baby's gender to be determined.

Boy or girl, Eiji didn't really care—he just hoped the baby was healthy. But to know for sure what they were having, to know for sure that he could go home to Oishi and tell him the news, and then kiss him and make love to him and celebrate even more than they already had was almost too much for him to handle. His knees kept bouncing and knocking together in his chair, and his body was absolutely shivering with impatience. He just wanted to know already.

"People are going to think something's wrong with you if you keep acting so hyped up like that." Fuji giggled quietly, before he looked down to Himeko. "Eiji-san sure is silly, ne, Hime-chan? All of these strangers are going to think we're here for him instead of me, since he can hardly sit still... and at thirty-two years-old, no less."

"But you know me, Fuji." Eiji replied, his eyes glued to the door that led to the examination rooms. Each time someone walked through he perked up, only to relax when he realized the person wasn't their doctor. "Even though I've grown and changed a lot over the years, I still have a hard time waiting."

"Ah, and I doubt that will ever change, not matter how old or mature you get." Fuji teased lightly, giving him a playful nudge. "Oh, and speaking of which..." He grabbed Eiji's hand, and guided it to his stomach. "There you go. It only just started kicking the other night, which is a little late if you ask me, but since then, it's been going nonstop. Tsukasa just couldn't keep his hands off, he was so excited, and 'Mitsu seemed just as eager himself. Kunihiro is still a little wary about the whole thing, but he touched anyways... at least for a few minutes."

He glanced back up to his quiet friend, but was only met with a stunned stare, and a little gasp when a rhythmic pressure hit at his skin. Eiji was definitely mesmerized by the feel, as well he should be, and the sight was nothing but wonderful... Too bad he was going to ruin it in four more months. He felt his chest start to ache at the thought.

"Wow." He heard Eiji whisper in utter astonishment, and that thankfully diverted his thoughts back to more positive things. "That's my baby's foot... My baby is kicking..."

"Ah, that it is." Fuji nodded. "Now, come on, the doctor is waving us over. You want to learn the sex, don't you?"

Eiji jumped up and gathered their things eagerly. "Of _course_ I do, Fuji. And I can't wait to tell Syu-san about it, too!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The two of them stared at the electronic image of the baby, watching carefully as the doctor dragged his finger over the screen until it came to rest on the only place that could tell them what they wanted to know. "Look at that." He said, smiling. "There's nothing there from what I can see, which means Himeko-chan is going to be getting a best friend soon, ne?"

Eiji felt his heart swell. His brain was still trying to catch up, to understand just what exactly the doctor had meant, but deep inside, somehow he already knew that it was a girl. "A girl..." He murmured quietly, before his face lit up and he clapped his hands excitedly. "A girl!" He repeated. "It's a girl! I get a girl! A little baby girl! Oh, Syu-san is gonna look so amazing with a daughter, ne? And with you as her mother, Fuji, she's gonna be the most beautiful thing in the world!"

He jumped forward and hugged his friend tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouted happily. "But I guess the credit goes more towards Syu-san, since it was his stuff that made her a girl! But I'm just so happy and excited! I gotta hug you, too, just to let you know!"

Fuji giggled in his hold. "Believe me, Eiji, I know. _Everyone_ knows when you're excited."

"Ah, I certainly knew." The doctor chuckled along with them. "But anyway, the baby looks very healthy. She's normal size, her development is good, and we know for sure that she's still well on her way towards growing to full term. You still need to come in for regular visits, just to be safe. But as of right now, I can tell you that she's perfect."

"Well, that's good news." Fuji smiled. "We would hate for anything bad to happen to her."

"Nn, thank you." nodded Eiji. "And thank you for telling us the gender. My boyfriend is gonna be really happy to learn about this, just like me."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When Oishi arrived home that night, tired, frustrated, hungry, and very much in need of _some _kind of release (hopefully in the sexual sense), he found himself nearly attacking Eiji as soon as he stepped inside the apartment and saw him. He was bent over backwards until his hands touched the floor, putting him in a "bridge" as he had explained back in high school.

But it was the way his shirt rode up to reveal his stomach; the way his skin was pressed flat and stretched at impossible angles, showing every bump, every curve, of his hip bones; the way his face was flushed a deep red from the blood rushing to his head; the way he so easily pushed up into a standing position once more, with an easy smile on his face, that made Oishi want to just pick him up, run him to the bedroom, and throw him down before ravishing the hell out of him.

"Oh hey, Syu." Eiji waved to him, and he frantically tried to gulp past his tight necktie. "Okaeri."

"Uh... Tadaima..." He replied, before he moved his work things and shoes off to the side, near the door. "How... how did the doctor's go today?"

The two of them met in the middle of the room, in a tight hug. "Wonderful." Replied Eiji. "We found out, you know. Wanna guess which one it was?"

Vibrations shot through his body when Oishi chuckled in response. "Come on, Eiji, just tell me." He said. "I hate trying to guess about things like this."

They pulled apart, and Eiji smiled again. Yes, Oishi would look just _perfect _holding a little girl, teaching her how to walk, how to play games, tutoring her during homework, giving her away at her wedding—there was just nothing more appealing to him than the image of his boyfriend with a daughter.

He was amazed with himself, actually. At first, he had hated the thought of having a girl, even though Oishi kept telling him all those things to change his mind, to comfort him. And then, once the news came and the pictures and ideas starting flying into his head, he could hardly think of having anything _but _a little girl to care for. They could dress her up in cute outfits, and take her to parties, and do all sorts of fun stuff with her... and he could sit there and watch Oishi with her all the time, just wanting to kiss him and hold him for being so wonderful. Things were going to be absolutely perfect for them—he just knew it.

"Well then." He teased playfully. "Maybe if I give you some hints, you can figure it out."

Oishi laughed harder, pulling him closer. "Fine, as long as I find out _sometime _tonight. I've grown to be a little impatient over the years, you know, thanks to a certain someone."

"Let me get to it, then." Eiji giggled. "Let's see—we're gonna need lots of pretty pink things, and dolls, and dresses, and you're gonna have to be overprotective of the boys that wanna date—"

"Her, right?" Oishi interrupted. "We're having a girl."

The redhead nodded, and suddenly they were wrapped up in another lung-crushing embrace. They kissed any bit of skin they could find, whispering loving words and exchanging small laughs until Eiji pulled back with a flushed, smiling face, and kissed his boyfriend directly on the lips. "I wanna thank you now, okay? This is all your doing, after all."

He pushed Oishi back gently, letting him fall onto the couch with a soft "oomph". Then he was kneeling down in front of him, undoing his belt buckle and pushing away his pants until they saw naked, flaccid flesh. "You know, you really don't have to do this, Eiji." He said. "We decided on this together, and the fact that we're having a girl is hardly my doing..."

All he received was a giggle in response, before Eiji leaned forward and kissed his thigh. "Are you saying you're not the father, then?" He teased, running his hands over anything he could possibly reach. Oishi gasped and arched up into his touches; the anticipation was already killing him.

"I would hope..." Oishi chuckled, but his voice was quickly lost again when Eiji took him into his hand, pulled experimentally, then went back to sucking on his pelvis. "... That I am..." he breathed out, finally, once his brain had the chance to catch up. "Otherwise..."

"Mm, the baby wouldn't be ours." Eiji mumbled against his skin. "So let's hope that's not the case, ne?"

He suddenly closed his mouth around his boyfriend, and felt fingers grab onto his hair when his lips hit the base. He sat still for a few seconds, just licking and sucking and swallowing, until he slurped his way back up to the tip, his saliva dripping not only his from own mouth, but from Oishi as well. "You're starting off rather strong, don't you think?" Oishi suddenly chuckled, and Eiji smiled up at him with his erection still pressed to the inside of his cheek; he almost fainted at the sight. Eiji was just so... perfect.

"Want some more?" The redhead playfully asked, pulling back just enough to let his hand take over. Oishi nodded, and used the hand tangled in his hair to pet and massage his scalp. He purred back, and wrapped his mouth back around the hard organ throbbing in front of his face.

He sunk down again, to the bottom, and popped back up again a second later, before he went into a steady rhythm of nothing but that. Oishi groaned and panted above him, slipping long fingers through his hair, mumbling his name, thrusting up against him until he choked, but he just kept going until he felt hot liquid fill him, forcing him to pull back and spit it out into his hand. When he was finished with that, he glanced up to see Oishi leaning back on the couch, his head tilted up to face the ceiling, and his chest heaving.

"I guess you liked it, then." Eiji giggled, pushing up from his knees onto his feet so he could go wash his hands and brush his teeth. "Good. You deserved to be rewarded."

Oishi just smiled and turned his eyes down to see him. "Thank you for that." He said. "We haven't done that sort of thing in a while."

"You mean sex?" Eiji asked. "Or a blowjob?"

"Hm, both actually." Oishi said, sitting back up. "Speaking of which, do you want me to reciprocate for you now? Or maybe we could go all the way?"

Eiji just shook his head. "No, that's fine. I was only doing that to thank you for giving us a girl... and a baby in general, really. I was just super happy about it, so I decided you should get some kind of reward in return. And what would be better than getting a blowjob from your boyfriend, ne?"

Oishi shrugged. "Not much, I guess." He japed, letting a smile form on his lips. He then climbed back to his feet, and pulled Eiji into a tight hug. "... Except maybe to have the baby here with us in return, and hope to all gods that Fuji and Tezuka don't do what we think they might... And if they do... well..."

Eiji shook his head against his shoulder. "No, they won't—I know it. Fuji's my best friend, and Tezuka... he's way too serious, but he has some pretty serious morals, and he follows them no matter what... They... wouldn't betray us like that... they just wouldn't..."

The two of them stood there for a long while, arms wrapped tight around each other in a comforting embrace. They hated to think about what might happen between them and the other two once the baby was born, but it seemed that the more time passed, the more worried and aware they became of the possibility that they may not have a child after all. Fuji could very well tell them that he wanted to be there for her, that he wanted to be her mother... and there was nothing Eiji or Oishi could do about it if he did.

"Ne, my hands are all stiff now." Eiji mumbled a few minutes later, pulling away with a grimace. "And they smell. I'm gonna need to wash them at least thirty times now, before they get clean."

Oishi just chuckled and kissed his nose. "Go ahead then. I can go change while you're in there, and then we can eat and take a bath together. How does that sound?"

"Better than standing here with your stuff dried to my skin." Eiji replied, turning away to walk towards the bathroom. "I put clean sweatpants on the bed for you, by the way, and a t-shirt too. The way the weather's been lately though, you're better off walking around in your underwear."

"You're just saying that so you can watch." Oishi retorted playfully, making his own path out to the bedroom.

Eiji giggled. "If that were the case, I would've suggested that you just go completely naked, ne? What's the point in looking at half when you can easily have the whole?"

"True." Oishi nodded, before he disappeared into their bedroom, and Eiji into the bathroom.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Later on that night, the two of them were curled up in the bed, looking on Oishi's laptop for nearby stores that stocked baby things—things that the two of them pointed out in interest, claiming just how perfect they would be for their daughter. They were having trouble picking a color scheme though, because Eiji wanted pink—his own favorite color was red after all—while Oishi thought they should go with something a little less "normal", and pick a green, purple, or yellow instead.

"Green is too boyish!" Eiji whined, shaking his head. "And yellow isn't even that good of a color! I like pink! Let's do pink! That way everyone knows we have a beautiful baby girl!"

"People can know even if she doesn't wear, or have pink, Eiji." Oishi sighed. "Besides, we could always tell them."

The redhead let out a childish whimper, and clung to Oishi's arm. "But I want _pink_, Syu! Please, let me put her in pink!"

"This may be the only child we ever have though..." replied Oishi, his tone just serious enough to get Eiji to quiet down and listen. "And if it is, why would we want her to blend in so well with everyone else? Wouldn't we want her to stand out? Wouldn't we want her to be special and different? Pink just doesn't offer that... not to me at least."

Eiji dropped his head. "No, you're right. We _should_ show her off to everyone else, and make her so unique that no one even compares to her." He wiggled a bit to get more comfortable, and laid his head against Oishi's shoulder. "So let's pick a better color, Syu, one we can both agree on."

Oishi nodded, and turned back to the website displayed on his laptop. He navigated back to the array of furniture, clothes, and supplies listed in stock for the store they were browsing from. There really wasn't much to choose from, but the two of them knew there were other places that allowed for more... custom designs and styles, including odd colors no one else would ever think of.

"Ew, brown is weird." Eiji commented, pointing a finger to one particular set of sheets and blankets that were a dark, chocolate brown, with owls and trees patterned all across. "The design is cute though, I guess." He added a moment later, and Oishi shrugged in agreement. "Look, Syu, they have black too... that's even weirder..."

"Different people have different preferences." Oishi said, moving the directional arrow over the assortment of color choices available for bed sets. "And we don't have to choose that kind of stuff if we don't want to. All we have to do is pick whichever one we like, and bring it back here to set it up with the other stuff."

"Are you excited?" Eiji asked, looking up at him; he smiled.

"Of course I am." He replied. "For everything. Setting up her furniture, folding her clothes, organizing her blankets and bottles and diapers. And of course, having her here with us so we can take care of her."

The redhead snuggled up closer to him. "You're gonna be such a good Daddy, ne. And being so excited, so eager like this, along with wanting to take care of her so bad is proof enough for me that you will be."

Oishi kissed his temple lovingly. "Thank you. And I think you're going to be a wonderful mother, since you're acting the exact same way. You've been taking such good care of Kunihiro, Tsukasa, and Himeko too, so that really helps to convince me."

"I love you, Syu." Eiji said then, and he kissed him again.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

So I looked online for pregnancy symptoms that relate to insanity, and there is actually a thing called "pregnancy insanity". Most of the cases I read about aren't as bad as I made Fuji's out to be (whose insanity may not necessarily be from the pregnancy), but it's still real. Also, I know Fuji acted really normal during the trip to the hospital, and that was purposeful. He's still capable of acting like his old self at times, but more often than not at this point in the story, his head makes him act a little crazy.

And yes, Oishi and Eiji are having a girl. Almost all of you voted for one, so that's the one I went with. And to be honest, that was my choice too, since most of my inspiration for this story came from the fact that I am totally in love with TutixNagayan, and the fact that Nagayan wants to have a little girl someday. Also, I think Tuti looks absolutely amazing with babies (there's a picture of him holding his nephew online somewhere), so I can really only imagine how perfect he would be with a daughter of his own.

Anyway, please post me some more reviews, and remember that two more are needed for me to update!


End file.
